Dark Times
by Authormon
Summary: ***Completed*** Mimato, Taiora, Takari. An ongoing story. The digidestined must fight a new evil based on sketchy info from a mysterious source.
1. Part 1 (What i had)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did… anyway, Toei animation owns the series and Bandai own everything else. PS, steal my ideas and you'll have hell to pay.  
  
A\N: This fic is mimato, takari and taiora, don't like that then don't read it. The ages are as follows, T.K., Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken 15, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy 17, Joe 18. The emperor is still evil. Mimi never moved to America (A\N that was just stupid!) this is new to me so I need a response. R+R or no more will probably go up.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang, Matt groaned as he rolled over to look at the time. It was 10:30am and he realised that it was probably Mimi at the door. He jumped up out of his bed at the thought of seeing her and then realised in the embarrassing cold draft that he was naked.  
  
Matt mumbled to himself, "As much as I know Mimi would love to see me this way, I had better put some clothes on."  
  
Matt grabbed a shirt and some boxers and scrambled to find his pants.  
  
"Damn Matt, you know it's impolite to keep a girl waiting," Mimi said, knowing he had probably slept in.  
  
"I'm coming, jeez keep your shorts on, while I try find mine," Matt said still trying to think back to the night before to figure out where he could have possibly left them.  
  
"It's alright, you don't need pants," Mimi said back.  
  
Matt blushed behind the closed door, knowing no one would see. He reached under his bed to find his pants; he held them up triumphantly before quickly put them on. He then ran to the door. Took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
"That's alright, I'm used to it by now," Mimi said, she was so happy to see him again.  
  
"You know, I think this is the first time I've seen your hair without gel in it. You look like Tai with that mop," she said laughing.  
  
"WHAT!! I knew I forgot something" Matt rushed to the mirror, partly because he felt another blush coming on.  
  
"Don't worry, but you know I forgot something too," she added.  
  
"Well what is it? You look perfect," Matt asked. Mimi grabbed him into a hug, she caught Matt completely off guard.  
  
"Lets hope we never forget this part again, it's the best part off you," Matt whispered in her ear. She giggled, he then kissed her and they broke off the hug.  
  
"You didn't really think my hair looked like Tai's did you?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"You don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me," Mimi said.  
  
"Oh no!" Matt rushed to his bathroom to fix the catastrophe that was his hair. He was out in one minute without a hair out of place.  
  
"How did you do that so fast?" Mimi asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"It's all in the wrist," Matt said in a proud tone. "What's the time," he asked.  
  
"Eleven," she said in shock  
  
"We're late!" they said in unison. They rushed out of Matt's apartment. He had recently moved 4 apartments down from where his father lived. T.K. lived there too, but only during the time out of school holidays as their mother had taken a job in another town. They both loved the opportunity to spend the time together. They played sports, went to the gym, and then were together when the entire gang was together. Matt didn't mind having to give him up in the holidays. His mom didn't live far, and he had forgiven her for splitting them up. (A/N sorry about that pointless sub story)  
  
Matt and Mimi walked in holding hand as they always did. The pizzeria was empty, except for Tai, Sora, T.K., Izzy, Joe and Kari sitting at a table not far from the entrance. "Late as usual I see," Tai shouted across the room.  
  
"I had to do my hair, unlike you," Matt retorted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we all know about your perfect hair." Tai said back in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"It's better than your perf…"  
  
"Why don't you two sit down," Sora said interrupted, politely as usual.  
  
The duo sat down next to each other, they were never any other way, other than when Matt was fighting with Tai.  
  
"You do know you don't have to invite us?" Mimi said in a confused tone. Sora pulled her over and whispered in her ear, "I know, just any thing to stop those two." The girls giggled, but the rest of the group had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, sorry Mimi," Sora said, desperate to say something.  
  
"Whatever," Matt said,  
  
"They can have their secrets," Tai added.  
  
A waiter came over, "What's good for breakfast," Matt inquired  
  
"Well this is a pizzeria and we don't usually serve breakfast… but we could do some sort of…"  
  
"Ahh we'll just have pizza. That OK with the rest of you?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora gasped  
  
"Tai!! We can't have pizza for breakfast," Mimi was taken back at the thought.  
  
"Why not, besides it's practically lunch," Tai defended his idea, as he quite liked pizza.  
  
"Anyway, you don't see Kari complaining. How 'bout it Kari, do we have pizza?"  
  
"What, uhh, yeah sure, whatever." Kari answered. She and T.K. had been having a side conversation with each other and as a result she had no idea what she was agreeing to. T.K. and Kari were obviously in love, even at that age it was definite, but they would just flirt with each other non- stop without even realising.  
  
"See, Kari doesn't care, we'll take a vote. All those in favour of having pizza raise you hand."  
  
Tai, Izzy and Joe raised their hands. T.K. and Kari then raised theirs thinking they'd best go with the flow. Matt kept his down, trying to help Mimi.  
  
"See, wee win." Tai said triumphantly.  
  
"What," Sora said, surprised with the outcome. She recounted.  
  
"Joe!!" she exclaimed when she got to Joe.  
  
"What, it's not like I'm allergic to pizza. Besides I like pizza." Joe said  
  
"How can you people want this, its breakfast and.." Sora was desperately trying to get some one to change sides. "You people are crazy, you win Tai," she said disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah! We'll have three pizzas, one Hawaiian, two four seasons." Tai placed the order and with that the waiter left.  
  
*******T.K. and Kari's conversation*******  
  
"So whacha been up to lately," T.K. said.  
  
"Just a little shopping, trying to look my best," Kari replied  
  
"You know you look beautiful in whatever you're wearing," T.K. flirted.  
  
"Have you been working out T.K., your muscles are huge," Kari returned the flirt.  
  
"Well you know, I gotta keep in shape," T.K. said modestly  
  
"Don't be so modest T.K., you're really buff," Kari commented (A\N sad attempt at flirting)  
  
The waiter returned with three large platters, a pizza on each. He placed them on the table, one happened to be right in front of Kari.  
  
"What is that doing there?" Kari said in disgust.  
  
"That's breakfast Kari," Tai said, "Don't be so horrified, it is what you wanted."  
  
"No that can't be right, I would nev.." Kari stopped abruptly, realising what she had said before.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just imagine it's dinner," Kari said optimistically.  
  
"I suppose that could work," Sora said  
  
"Oh all right, I'll try," Mimi whined.  
  
"Don't worry Mimi," Matt added, "it won't be that bad, I'll help you. Matt grabbed a slice of the Hawaiian (knowing that was her favourite) and lifted it to here mouth, "you see, you take a slice, bite off the end, savour the flavour for a while, then chew and swallow,"  
  
By now the two were practically kissing, they had lowered their voices to a whisper and the mood was thick enough to be cut with a knife.  
  
"Gee guys, do ya want a room," Tai said sarcastically.  
  
The two pulled apart.  
  
"TAI!!" Matt glared at him.  
  
By that time the group was silent, all eyes had been on the two.  
  
"Thanks for the tutorial on eating Matt, but I'm sure Mimi knows how to do that," Izzy said to Matt to break the silence. Joe had been quiet for a while, but once the pizza arrived he took one Hawaiian, one four seasons, placed them on top of one another and took a huge bite out of both pieces. It was practically falling out of his mouth and it was not long before the whole group had noticed and was silenced again. Sora was the most surprised at this and let out another "Joe!"  
  
"What, I'm just eating," he said this with a practically full mouth.  
  
"I don't think I could have managed that," Tai said who was just as horrified as the others. Even Kari and T.K. had stopped their flirting at the sight of Joe eating like that.  
  
"You know Joe, you've changed a lot since I last saw you," Sora said.  
  
"Come to think of it it's has been quite a substantial time since we've been together like this, that is, together in our old group." Izzy said in a nostalgic tone.  
  
"Come to think of it really has been a while." Kari commented.  
  
"Why'd we get together any way?" T.K. asked. No one actually knew, Tai had phoned Sora, she called Mimi knowing Matt would come. Matt told T.K. who brought Kari; T.K. had seen Joe at the mall and invited him, Joe then emailed Izzy. That led to the entire group being together without planning for it.  
  
"Well I don't care how it happened, I'm just glad it did," Sora said.  
  
They all broke off into their separate conversations again. It took only seconds before Matt and Mimi were kissing, their eyes had been locked for the entire time waiting for a time when they would not be interrupted. They closed in, Matt put his arm around Mimi. She closed in further still their lips were almost touching. They were focused solely on each other as if their passion had taken them to a universe were it was them and them alone. There lips locked and it was as if fireworks had gone off in that universe, Matt's heart was racing, pounding with passion, nothing Mattered to him anymore except Mimi. And then as he was about to break off the kiss to proclaim his love for the entire group and world to hear there was a computer voice saying, "You've got mail."  
  
The voice ripped through his heart, they broke off the kiss.  
  
"Why did that happen?" Mimi asked in an annoyed tone. Matt had frozen since he had been so close to what he had longed for, for what seemed to him like an eternity, only to have it taken away by a stupid computer.  
  
"Izzy, why did that happen," Matt said through his teeth in a very angry tone.  
  
"Well Matt, it's quite obvious, I have an email," Izzy responded, "Why do you ask, doing something important."  
  
"Nothing," Matt said looking at Mimi, a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, wassit say," Tai ran his words together in excitement  
  
"Calm down Tai, it's only an email, are you that desperate for excitement," Sora said jokingly.  
  
"No, I just, umm want to know what it says. So Izzy, what does it say." Tai turned to Sora, "Happy Sora, I said it slowly, and calmly."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"If you two are quite finished, I'll tell you what it says," interrupted Izzy.  
  
Matt, getting over his initial anger, re-entered the conversation, "So tell us already."  
  
"This is odd. It seems to be a prophesy of sorts. It reads:  
  
In a time of great darkness  
  
A new evil will emerge.  
  
The light of courage will shine on one who is pure,  
  
But only true love will save him.  
  
"Who's it from?" Joe asked  
  
"….."  
  
"Izzy??"  
  
"Oh, uh, what?"  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Some one calling himself 'Daedelus'?"  
  
"Dadelwho??" Tai asked.  
  
"Daedelus."  
  
"Well who the heck is that? One of your cyber-buddies?"  
  
"No, I've never heard of this guy."  
  
"Oh well, must be a wrong address."  
  
"Let's get outta here. How 'bout it Matt, we goin'."  
  
Matt did not respond, as the second they had the chance Mimi and he had returned to kissing, but no one noticed, as they were all fixated on the screen.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
The two stopped.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever." Matt replied.  
  
The group got up, all except for T.K. and Kari who were still going at it.  
  
"You guys coming?" Tai asked  
  
"Oh. Sure," Kari said.  
  
The group got up and were about to leave when..  
  
"HEY!! You can't leave without paying." The waiter had stood up and was waiting for the money.  
  
"Alright guys, we'll split it," Tai suggested. The group all agreed.  
  
"So what's the total?"  
  
"Sixteen dollars" (A\N I know they don't use dollars in Japan, but I don't know how much that is in yen)  
  
"That's $2 each."  
  
"I'll pay your share Kari," T.K. said  
  
"What a gentleman." Kari said in response. Matt paid for Mimi as always. Tai collected the money, paid, and the group left.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sora said.  
  
"Unfortunately I have to go, I have a biology test." Joe said  
  
"School on Saturday, that sucks," T.K. added.  
  
Izzy halted Joe, "Before you leave Joe, I have D-terminals for everybody, so we can keep in contact easily."  
  
Izzy distributed the D-terminals to everyone.  
  
"Well, it was nice being together with you all."  
  
"Come to think of it, we should do this every week," said Sora  
  
"That's a great idea," Mimi said, cheerful as usual. The group agreed.  
  
"I'm going too," Izzy said, "I want to check up on this Daedelus character."  
  
"Alright then, it'll be just us six then," Tai said, "Cya guys.  
  
"Cya"  
  
"Cya"  
  
Joe and Izzy left in the same direction but eventually went their separate ways.  
  
"Up for a movie any one," Tai suggested  
  
"Nah, there's nothin' good showing," Matt commented.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
  
"We could hang out in the park," Kari added.  
  
"I think that's a great idea," T.K. said  
  
"Well there's no surprise there," Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't see you having any great idea's."  
  
"So, at least I don…"  
  
Mimi interrupted, "I agree with T.K., it is a great idea."  
  
Matt stopped and was silent until he let out a quite "Fine."  
  
"Then that's settled, we'll go to the park," Sora said  
  
"Race ya there Matt." Tai put down the challenge, knowing Matt would never refuse him.  
  
"You're on, but let's make it more interesting, five dollars to the first person to the tree in the middle."  
  
"Sure"  
  
The two ran off, the park was one block away.  
  
"Boys," Sora and Mimi said in unison  
  
"Sorry Kari, but I've got something to prove." T.K. sped off. Matt and Tai were only about fifteen meters away. T.K. pushed himself, he ran round the corner and was closing in on them both. Tai was in front of Matt, but not by much. As they entered the park Matt let out a bust of speed, and tackled Tai to the ground. T.K. took the chance and went straight into the lead. Matt and Tai both yelled and leapt up and took off, but T.K. had already won.  
  
"Ha, I beat you both, and I had a disadvantage. That'll be five dollars from each of you."  
  
"You weren't a part of this," Matt and Tai both protested.  
  
"You clearly said that the five dollars went to the first person to this tree, and I got here first, so pay up, both of you."  
  
"Fine, but you'll get two-fifty from each of us," Matt argued. Tai agreed and they paid T.K. as the girls arrived.  
  
"Beaten by kid," Sora said  
  
"Hey, I'm no kid."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
With that they sat down, but were interrupted by a beeping.  
  
"What's that sound?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's someone's D-terminal," Sora answered, "I think it's your's Tai."  
  
Tai fished it from his pocket, along with some week old gum.  
  
"Tai!!" Mimi was horrified by the gum.  
  
"What, oh, I wondered where that was," Tai pretended to put it in his mouth.  
  
"Gross, I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Geez Mimi, I didn't really eat it." Tai threw the gum into a bin, and then looked at his D-terminal. The message was from Agumon. It said the emperor had surfaced in a forested area of the digiworld.  
  
"Well, I suppose we'd better contact Cody, Yolei and Davis." Tai then e- mailed them, telling them to meet at the school's computer lab. The group then headed off for the school.  
  
*******The school*******  
  
The group snuck in over the back fence. They entered the computer room to find only Davis, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon. They greeted each other.  
  
"Where's Yolei and Cody?" Matt asked  
  
"Well, Yolei's at work in the supermarket, and Cody's at Kendo practice, I told them it was important but they couldn't get away. I contacted Izzy. And he said to go on without him, and as for Joe, I only got his machine, something about microbiology."  
  
"Are we going today," Matt said  
  
"Calm down Matt, geez, now I know where T.K. gets it," Davis said under his voice  
  
"What did you say!' T.K. and Matt both said.  
  
"N..Nothing, lets go," Davis said trying to change the subject.  
  
Davis held out his digivice, "DIGIPORT OPEN," and opened the gate.  
  
*******The digital world*******  
  
"Tai!" Agumon shouted as he ran towards Tai.  
  
"Agumon, it's been so long."  
  
"Too long,"  
  
"Yeah, where are the others. Izzy contacted us, Gabumon, Palmon and Biyomon are just over the hill."  
  
"Well let's go," Davis suggested. The group eagerly continued, it had been so long since all the older digidestined had seen their digimon. They arrived over the hill.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Gabumon, it's so good to see you," Matt said  
  
"It's good to see you too Matt,"  
  
The rest of the kids greeted their digimon only to be greeted by another, less comforting entity. An ominous voice beamed out over the forest.  
  
"Ahhh, I see you've arrived in my garden. HA, HA HA. You won't last long in that area, my slaves will have you in a second, for this is no ordinary forest, this is the … the… Wormon where are they?" the emperor was now speaking under his breath, but the kids could still here him.  
  
"The land of fuzzy bunnies and duckies Ken." Wormon replied.  
  
"Oh for the love of.. And never call me Ken, my name is the Digimon Emperor. Now back to what I was doing. This is the land of Fuzzy bunnies and duckies."  
  
At this all the kids packed out laughing. Kari was the only one to get enough air to speak, "Hey T.K. you got your wish."  
  
"Ken, what the hell are you thinking? I thought a genius would know that fuzzy bunnies and duckies are poor fighters."  
  
"We'll see about that, and my names not Ken, it's th.."  
  
"The Digimon Emperor, we know. Don't you get it, that name's not catching. You should try, the guy who tries too hard."  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
The Emperor cut off the communication.  
  
"Who does that guy think he is, he doesn't own this world," Mimi said.  
  
"What a joke," Matt said  
  
"Biyomon, is this really the land of fuzzy bunnies and duckies?" Sora asked  
  
"Yes, these are the friendlies and most timid creatures in the Digital world, I've never actually met them though,"  
  
"Well, I would like to," Mimi added.  
  
At that they heard a rumbling.  
  
"I'm here Mimi," Matt took Mimi's hand.  
  
"Thanks Matt," replied Mimi.  
  
"Davis, I'm ready when you are," Veemon said  
  
"Digiarmour ener…gise!"  
  
"Veemon amour-digivolve to Flamedramon, the fire of courage.  
  
"Where are they?" Flamedramon said. At that the stampede like sound was getting louder.  
  
Soon the stampede was upon them. It was a huge herd of bunnies. They stopped in front of the kids.  
  
"Why aren't they attacking, they have dark rings on them?" Sora shouted.  
  
"Don't be afraid Kari, I'll protect you," Davis moved in front of Kari.  
  
"I'm not afraid, and I don't need your protection," Kari then pushed Davis out from in front of herself. "They're so cute, we can't attack them,"  
  
"Sorry Kari but we have to free them," Flamedramon said, "I'll be sure not to hurt them."  
  
Flamedramon raised his arm to attack, the bunnies were quivering in fear.  
  
"Fire…." The bunnies' quivering was obvious now.  
  
"…rocket"  
  
"Wait!!" Mimi said.  
  
"Blue blaster!" Gabumon's attack hit the rockets head on.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Davis asked.  
  
"Look!" The group looked over, the dark rings were loose. The wind blew and the dark rings fell off.  
  
"Well that sure was easy," said Tai  
  
"I'll say," Matt said  
  
"They're so cute," Mimi ran to them, Matt followed.  
  
Flamedramon returned to his state as Veemon.  
  
"Thanks for protecting me Davis," Kari said. Davis blushed and was it was obvious he was ashamed.  
  
"Don't take it too hard Davis, she's only joking." Tai said in support. They then joined the others, who were playing with the bunnies.  
  
Mimi and Matt decided to take this opportunity to get away from the others for some time to them selves. They walked to a secluded area of the forest.  
  
"Mimi, you know I really like you,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, I… I just wanted to,"  
  
"What is it Matt, something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, I just feel that we've grown so close, and there's no one I'd rather spend time with, and I think I… I think I,"  
  
"You think what?"  
  
"I'll just say it. Mimi I love you."  
  
"Oh Matt," Mimi felt tears in her eyes, she had been waiting for this day ever since she first saw him getting on the bus to go to camp.  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
Mimi had arrived just as the bus was about to leave; she had been trying to find her hat. She had to run to make it. As she got to the door, some one bumped into her.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Mimi turned round to see Matt. He stood is his usual cool pose. He was wearing his denim jeans and green sleeveless vest. It sowed off his arms, and his muscles.  
  
"That's alright," Matt moved out of the way and let her on first.  
  
"By the way, the name's Matt."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Mimi."  
  
She continued onto the bus to find Sora waiting. Mimi had just entered the school, and her only friend was Sora, they were already best friends.  
  
"Who was that?" Mimi asked  
  
"That's Yamato Ishida, he likes to be called Matt,"  
  
"I don't care what he want's to be called, he's hot."  
  
*******End Flashback*******  
  
"Mimi, you ok, you've gone very quiet." Mimi broke into tears and fell into his arms. He held her.  
  
"I love you too Matt, I've loved you from the moment I met you."  
  
  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
Matt was late for the bus. His dad had been working late and had slept in. He saw the bus and knew had had to run to make it.  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
He had turned around as so he ran straight into Mimi.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
The girl he had run into turned out to be quite something. She was wearing a pinkish red dress, pink socks and to top it off, a large pink hat. He thought she was quite sexy, her dress showed off her great figure. He kept composure, retained his usual pose and took a deep breath.  
  
"That's alright," He moved out of the way to let her on first  
  
"By the way, the name's Matt."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Mimi."  
  
Matt saw T.K. for the first time in months.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"T.K."  
  
The two were lost for words. They took a seat in front of Tai.  
  
"Who's the girl in pink, I've never seen her around."  
  
"That's Mimi Tachikawa. She just moved to our school a week ago. Quite a babe if you ask me."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
*******End Flashback*******  
  
The two just held each other.  
  
"You know Mimi, I thought you were quite something when I met you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were wearing that red dress. I thought you were hot and I just wanted to grab you and kiss you."  
  
"There's nothing stopping you now."  
  
The two pulled into a passionate kiss. Matt returned to his universe. For Mimi it was the same, the world just disappeared. At that point they heard a stick crack. Matt moved in front of Mimi, and took her hand.  
  
"Come out of the bushes."  
  
Gabumon and Palmon walked slowly out from the bushes.  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
"We noticed you were gone and decided to come look for you," said Gabumon  
  
"Then when we saw you, we didn't want to disturb you." Continued Palmon.  
  
"You two are good together," started Gabumon  
  
"A perfect match," finished Palmon  
  
"We should probably get back," said Mimi  
  
"Yeah," agreed Matt.  
  
*******Back with the group*******  
  
T.K. and Kari had also split from the group, and were having a conversation.  
  
"You know Kari, you're really good with animals."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And you are always nice to people."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You always try your best to bring out the best in people, and succeed."  
  
"T.K. where's all this going."  
  
"Well I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."  
  
"Of course T.K., I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Thanks Kari."  
  
T.K. walked up to Kari, hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'd never kiss a girl before the first date."  
  
"What a gentleman."  
  
The two laughed and continued. Mimi and Matt then arrive back with Palmon and Gabumon.  
  
"Where've you two been?" Tai asked in a sneaky tone  
  
"That a Matter that concerns only those who are in love." Matt replied.  
  
"OH Mimi, you must be so happy." Sora said as she run up to Mimi. The two then separated to go talk about it.  
  
"So Matt, you finally admitted it eh," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought the time was right."  
  
"What's going on, I don't get it, what lovers, what Matter." Davis said, confused as always.  
  
"Davis I'll have to explain it to ya when you're older," Tai said  
  
"I always get left out, no one tells me anything" Davis sulked.  
  
"I tell you everything," Veemon said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"It's not the same"  
  
Davis and Veemon walked off and sat under a tree.  
  
"So Tai, you think I've made the right decision. I mean I think she's great, the nicest person I've met. She's the hottest too, not that Sora's not great, but Mimi has something she doesn't."  
  
"It sounds like your head over heals for her. Ultimately it was up to you but I do think you made the right decision, if it's how you really feel because feeling should not be kept bottled up inside, especially if it's about someone else." Matt was blown over by what Tai had said. Coming from Tai, that was extremely philosophical.  
  
"Gee, I can't believe I said that."  
  
"Same here, if only Sora had been around to here it. And speaking of Sora and bottled up feelings…"  
  
"I know I know, but I'm just not ready."  
  
"I can understand that, but don't wait too long, a girl like Sora won't be available for very long."  
  
*******Sora and Mimi's conversation*******  
  
"Mimi I'm so happy for you, if only Tai would do something like that for me."  
  
"Don't put yourself down so much, and I honestly think he's got something for you. I've seen him, he's always looking at you, and when he argues with you he's only doing it to get your attention."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so.'  
  
"Any way, what's Matt really like?"  
  
"He's amazing. At first he seems cold, but it's understandable because he's had a hard life, being separated from T.K. and his parents divorce. But when you get to know him, he's the most sentimental person, and cares deeply for his friends. He's told me many things about himself. He really took it harshly when his parents split up, all kids do, but he's different. Also he's very thoughtful. He's also a great kisser, that always helps."  
  
"So you really love him then."  
  
"Absolutely, from the moment I met him."  
  
"Ooh, love at first sight."  
  
"Oh Sora, it was amazing, his eyes, I wish you could have experienced it. He was standing in his usual cool pose, but in his eyes I could see the innocent, scared, little boy. Someone had hurt him."  
  
"His eyes told you this."  
  
"No, but deeply in them I could see it."  
  
"Gee Mimi, I had no idea you felt so deeply for him, I can tell how much you love him. And he would never do any thing to hurt you. I've spoken to him before, he cares for you just as much."  
  
"Thanks Sora."  
  
At this point the digimon had finished rounding up the bunnies and had calmed them down. The group rejoined and Matt returned to Mimi's side. Davis was the last to get there.  
  
"Sorry for putting you down like that Davis."  
  
"That's okay Tai, I worked it out."  
  
"Good. So where to now Davis, you're the leader?"  
  
"Well, uhh, I say we destroy the control spire in the area."  
  
"Great idea," Tai replied  
  
"Yeah!" Matt said  
  
"I agree," said Sora.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Davis shouted  
  
"Umm, how about direction, which way do we go?" T.K. asked  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that. How about that way." Davis suggested.  
  
"Nah it's must be that way," Tai said.  
  
"It's obviously that way," T.K. said.  
  
"HOLD IT. How about we email Izzy?" Sora suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea," Matt said.  
  
"It's the most sensible one," Kari replied.  
  
"Well then lets get to it."  
  
*******Izumi Residence*******  
  
Joe knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Izume, is Izzy here?"  
  
"Of course, he's in his room, as usual, come in."  
  
Joe entered and went into Izzy's room.  
  
'Hey Joe, what's up?"  
  
"Nothin', that biology exam was harsh."  
  
"Biology exams always are. Hey there's email from Tai. It says they need to know the location of the control spire in that area. You can take it to them. I'll contact Gomamon and tell him to meet you. "  
  
"Izzy you're forgetting I can't open the gate."  
  
"I forgot to tell you, I found the secret of the D3's to opening the gate. It was obvious once I had it. Pass me your digivice."  
  
"Sure." Joe handed Izzy his digivice.  
  
"I'll just plug it into my computer and change the frequency it emits to match that of the D3's"  
  
"Is that all it takes?"  
  
"Yeah, prodigis isn't it."  
  
"Sure, and it makes perfect sense. Can I enter from here?"  
  
"Yeah, and Gomamon's arrived."  
  
"Alright, Cya."  
  
"Hold it, the control spire is west of there position."  
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN." Joe went through the gate.  
  
*******The Digiworld*******  
  
Joe arrived on the other side of the gate to meet an overjoyed Gomamon. He practically bowled Joe over.  
  
"Joe!!"  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
"So are you a doctor yet Joe?"  
  
"It takes a few more than 4 years to become a doctor."  
  
"We should get going, which way is it?  
  
"This way, follow me."  
  
Joe and Gomamon headed over the hill. They could see the group.  
  
"Joe, how are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Gomamon's an excellent navigator."  
  
"Why are you here, and what happened to your exam?"  
  
"Izzy sent me, to tell you where the control spire is. And as for the exam, that was harsh."  
  
"Enough small talk, where's the spire?" Davis said.  
  
"It's west of here."  
  
"Alright then, let's get moving," Tai said.  
  
The group then headed off. They had gotten only a few meters when they noticed that the herd of bunnies was following them.  
  
"What do we do with these guys?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Who are these guys, they'll trigger my allergies for sure?" Joe said worried about his health.  
  
"These are the residents of this forest, the are the kindest creatures in the entire Digiworld, and they don't trigger allergies." Biyomon replied.  
  
"Someone tell them that they can't follow us." Davis said  
  
"That'll be hard since no one here can speak their language, they speak on an extremely high frequency and our voices don't go that high," Biyomon said.  
  
"As long as no one hurts them, I say we let them stay." Mimi said.  
  
"That could be hard, there's bound to be gauds at the control spire, but it doesn't look like we have a choice," Matt said  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, I'll protect them," Matt assured her.  
  
"Now they'll be safe for sure."  
  
Matt suddenly realised just how many there were. He smiled at Mimi. She smiled back.  
  
"Maybe we should get in formation or something," Tai said.  
  
"That's a great idea," Sora added.  
  
"Okay, Davis, Veemon, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, you're up front with me. Joe, Gomamon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, you hold up the rear. As for T.K. and Kari, you guys should scout from above with the help of Gatomon and Patamon. Everyone clear."  
  
"Right," the group said in unison.  
  
"I suggest you guys armour digivolve."  
  
"Sure thing Tai." Davis responded, "Let's do it Veemon."  
  
"Okay Davis" Veemon replied  
  
"DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!"  
  
"Veemon armour digivolve to Raidramon, the storm of friendship"  
  
"Don't let him have all the fun," T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are just as good,"  
  
"Right," Patamon and Gatomon said."  
  
"DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!"  
  
"Patamon armour digivolve to Pegasusmon, flying hope"  
  
"Gatomon armour digivolve to Nefertimon, the angel of light"  
  
"Let's go!" T.K. said.  
  
"Right," Kari agreed.  
  
Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took off with Kari and T.K. on their back  
  
Look how commanding Tai is. He's such a good leader. I wish he would ask me out Sora thought to herself.  
  
Everybody else moved into position. Davis rode on Raidramon's back.  
  
"Tai, I'm tired," Agumon said.  
  
"Alright, jump on," Tai responded. Agumon jumped on Tai's back and Tai carried him.  
  
They walked for about a half hour.  
  
"Hey Tai we can see the spire," T.K. shouted down. Tai signalled for them to land.  
  
"How far is it? And how many guards are there?"  
  
"It's about a quarter kilometre ahead. But it was weird, there's no guard, nothing. It's out in the middle of a field."  
  
"It's probably an ambush," Davis said  
  
"Wow Davis, you're learning," Tai replied.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Well, we wander into the trap."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Yes, but not all of us, it'll be just me and Joe, Sora stay with the others. Then while we draw the emperor and his slave out, Davis Kari and T.K. will sneak round and attack from behind."  
  
"Again, great plan Tai." Davis said.  
  
"Alright then, lets go Joe."  
  
"Why me, can' someone else go?"  
  
"Matt has to protect the bunnies, Mimi will want to help Matt, only Kari, T.K. and Davis's digimon can fight, and if anything happens to me I need Sora here to lead you guys. So that leaves you."  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Thanks Joe."  
  
Sora was shocked. I can't lead, I'm not as confident as Tai, and nowhere near as brave Sora thought.  
  
"Don't look so worried Sora, you can do it, and anyway, no one can take me down."  
  
"Yeah, it's too hard to get through your ego," Matt added. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's not as hard as your hair"  
  
"Okay guys, we get the idea, Tai's ego is huge, and Matt cements his hair in place," T.K. said.  
  
"Well if we're gonna do this, let's do it," Kari said.  
  
"Right, you guys can argue later, there's a lot at stake here." Mimi said.  
  
"Fine. Joe, we're leaving," said Tai, "You guy follow behind us, when the enemy digimon shows himself, Davis, Kari and T.K. sneak round."  
  
"Yeah yeah, we got it the first time." Davis replied.  
  
"Then don't screw up," Joe shouted back.  
  
"Gee Joe, calm down."  
  
"Sorry, but I hate being the bait."  
  
They two and their digimon then left. They got to the edge of the forest where it met the field. They looked around, and there was nothing in sight.  
  
"Guess we continue as planned," said Tai.  
  
They continued out into the field.  
  
"We should attack from all sides, to confuse the enemy," said Raidramon.  
  
"Right, Kari you go left, I'll take right and Davis go in from behind." T.K. said.  
  
"Okay," replied Kari.  
  
"Duckmon, attack!" The emperors bellowing voice could be heard as if it was coming from all sides.  
  
A huge digimon that looked like a fat duck teleported into the middle of the field.  
  
"Uh oh, this can't be good."  
  
"What do you mean Uh Oh Tai?"  
  
"Nothing Joe, don't worry. My plans are fool proof. I do suggest we run though."  
  
"Duck quacking!"  
  
The duck let a huge beam from its beak. It crashed right in front of Tai and Joe.  
  
"Get in to position, since I have the furthest to go, I'll signal the attack." Davis said  
  
"Right, lets do it, Tai and Joe can't keep going too much longer." Kari said, worried about her brother. They ran into position.  
  
"Davis, I should digivolve to Flamedramon, he's a better fighter."  
  
"Okay. DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!"  
  
"Veemon armour digivolve to Flamedramon, the fire of courage."  
  
Flamedramon shot a flare into the sky. Kari and T.K. knew what that meant.  
  
"Golden noose!"  
  
Pegasusmon and Nefertimon circled the noose round Duckmon.  
  
"Migration!" Duckmon teleported out of the noose. Tai and Joe had used this time to get clear of the battle.  
  
"Fire rocket"  
  
"Rosetta stone"  
  
"Aquaspeen"  
  
The attack hit Duckmon, but he was not fazed.  
  
"We have to aim for the dark spiral," Pegasusmon said  
  
"Duckmon, forget the digimon, kill the children" the emperor bellowed.  
  
"Duck quacking!"  
  
The attack missed by a fraction.  
  
"Get away from here, I'll distract him," Tai said.  
  
"I'm going with you Tai," Matt said.  
  
"Right, get out of here."  
  
Mimi grasped Matt's arm.  
  
"Mimi, I have to go, Tai needs my help. Get out of here now."  
  
"Fine, be careful Matt."  
  
Matt kissed Mimi. Tai and Matt then ran out into the fray.  
  
"Hey fatso!"  
  
"Yeah, we're talking to you."  
  
The others used this time to escape.  
  
"We have to help Tai and Matt," Nefertimon said.  
  
"Right, Flamedramon attack him, we'll get Tai and Matt," Pegasusmon continued.  
  
"HA, you could hit us if we were 10 feet tall" Tai taunted. Duckmon was getting angry, he decided to bring out the big guns.  
  
"Formation flying!"  
  
A spray of miniature duck shaped missiles came out of his wings. Tai and Matt were doing there best to dodge them, but one had come from behind and was headed straight at Tai.  
  
"Tai," Agumon shouted. He began to digivolve  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon"  
  
"Nova blast!" It hit the missile and Pegasusmon swooped down and grabbed him. At the same time, Nefertimon grabbed Matt.  
  
"Thanks," Tai said  
  
"Yeah, you got us just in time."  
  
"Greymon, how did you do that!" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't hold it long, I don't have enough energy."  
  
"We'll get you two to the others," said Pegasusmon.  
  
"Fire rocket!" it missed. "Can you guys hurry, we can't hold him off much longer,"  
  
Pegasusmon and Nefertimon dropped Tai and Matt off with the others, and then returned to the battle.  
  
"Star shower!"  
  
"Cat's eye beam!"  
  
They hit Duckmon on the leg, and he collapsed.  
  
"Now while he's down,"  
  
"…………..!"  
  
Duckmon moved and the attack missed, he then retaliated with his duck quacking.  
  
"Duck quacking!"  
  
The attack hit all three, and they devolved back to their rookie forms, Greymon was out of energy and also devolved  
  
"Veemon! We have to help them."  
  
"Uh sure, but these bunnies are getting restless, we can't hold them here much longer." Said Matt worriedly. It was then the bunnies began fighting to get away.  
  
"Ahh!" shouted Mimi, as the bunnies broke free. They ran in front of Duckmon. They began emitting a high-pitched sounded. It got louder and louder and shattered the dark spiral.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think they had it in them." Remarked Joe.  
  
"Duckmon shrank down to a size similar to that of Agumon.  
  
"Wait a minute, if Agumon could digivolve, there can't be a control spire in the area." Davis said.  
  
"Exactly, then that must be a fake." Said Tai as he walked over to the spire, he tapped it and it fell over.  
  
"This is made of cardboard," Tai said.  
  
The whole group laughed.  
  
"Man, Ken sure is getting pretty desperate," Davis said.  
  
"I guess he's just washed up," Kari said.  
  
"Oh well, we won't have to worry about him anymore. This place can finally get some peace," added Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, all we have to do is free the digimon that have the dark rings and spirals left on them," said Matt.  
  
"Well, I think we've done all we can for today," said Tai.  
  
"Hey, the Yocomon village isn't far from here, we could stay there for the night," suggested Sora.  
  
"Yeah, we deserve a break," added T.K.  
  
With that the group headed for the Yocomon village.  
  
*******The Emperors base*******  
  
"Ahhh, they've foiled me again. I'll just have to come up with something more genius," ken muttered to himself.  
  
"Why don't you sleep on it Ken, then your idea would be foolproof," suggested Wormon.  
  
Ken whipped Wormon, he quivered, and slinked away.  
  
I wish he'd return to the Ken I used to know, I won't give up, and I know I can get through to him.  
  
*******The Yocomon Village*******  
  
The group had arrived and lit a fire, with the help of Meremon. They were sitting around the fire. Two to a log, Mimi next to Matt, Kari next to T.K., Sora with Joe and Tai got stuck with Davis.  
  
"I have to return to my post on Mihirashi Mountain now," said Meremon.  
  
"Thanks for lighting the fire," said Kari.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Meremon," added Mimi.  
  
"Bye." The group waved as he left.  
  
"Maybe we should contact Izzy, tell him we're staying the night," suggested Tai.  
  
"Ask him to cover for us, even come in and join us," added Matt.  
  
"Yeah, tell him to say we're at his house." Finished T.K.  
  
"Okay, sure." replied Tai. Tai sent the message through to Izzy  
  
Izzy soon responded. He said:  
  
You're cutting it close, but I should be able to call your parents in time.  
  
I'd come in to join you guys but my parents are home, besides, who'd cover for me? By the way I have some information on Daedelous, I'll fill you in when you get back.  
  
"Well what do we do now," Mimi asked.  
  
"I guess we eat." Said Kari. Yocomon heard and rushed off to get some food, Tai tried to stop it.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?" Kari asked angrily.  
  
"Kari you weren't with us last time we were here, their food is really bad," replied T.K.  
  
"How bad could it be?"  
  
"It's really bad,"  
  
"Worse than bean sprouts,"  
  
"More like cold, sour oatmeal." Kari's face changed from angry to worried.  
  
"I guess we won't have to worry about that," Davis whispered to Veemon, showing him a secret stash of food he had.  
  
"Only you could come up with something so brilliant Davis," Veemon whispered back.  
  
"What was that Davis?" Tai asked.  
  
"N… Nothing." Davis said worried for his food.  
  
"If you're hiding something from us we'll find it," said Matt.  
  
"Why would I do that, I'm your friend, you know the best, crest and all." Davis was getting more and more desperate.  
  
"Look at his bag, it' chocolate," T.K. said.  
  
"No it's not, I wouldn't hide that from you."  
  
"Tai, Matt, hold him down. You've got nothing to worry about Davis, if you're telling the truth," said T.K.  
  
Tai and Matt grabbed Davis by the arms, T.K. went for his bag.  
  
"Come on guys, don't do that," Davis pleaded. T.K. tipped the bag upside down. It revealed 20 chocolate bars, 20 sandwiches and loads of soda.  
  
"Davis, there's enough food there for all of us. " said Mimi.  
  
"You weren't seriously planning to eat all of that?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well the last time we were here, all we had was what Yolei brought, and that wasn't enough. Plus we were gonna be here all day and I wanted to be prepared." Davis responded.  
  
"But you would have told us, wouldn't you, not just eat it all your self," Matt, putting an almost sarcastic tone in his voice, knowing what the Yocomon ate.  
  
"Of course not, I was just waiting for the right time."  
  
"Who cares, we know now so let's eat, Joe said, his hunger taking over. There was no hesitation. The boys dug in to what Davis had brought.  
  
"Stop!!" shouted Sora. "The fair way to do this is by rationing, that way everyone gets a fare share."  
  
"Right, there are 8 of us, and 20 sandwiches. That's two for each, leaving four over; 20 chocolate bars, again two each with four over, and there's one soda for each of us," Kari proposed.  
  
"I, think that's fair we'll vote," Mimi suggested, "everyone in favour raise their hands."  
  
Davis had a bewildered look on his face. Everyone, excepting Davis raised their hands.  
  
"Fine, I'll share." Davis said disappointedly.  
  
"Thanks Davis,"  
  
"Yeah, what a friend." Said Tai.  
  
"Okay so let's eat already." Joe said, his face fixated on the food all through the conversation. Kari did the rationing.  
  
"What do we do with the leftovers?" she asked  
  
"I say we give it to our digimon," Mimi suggested.  
  
"I agree, they deserve it," Sora said  
  
"Yeah, here that guys, you're getting food." Tai said. The digimon were tired and had gone to sleep behind them, all except for Veemon. At the sound of food they all woke up and ran over to the fire.  
  
"Gimme, gimme, gimme," said Agumon.  
  
"Yeah, where is it," said Gabumon.  
  
They were all desperate for some food.  
  
"You each get a half sandwich, and a half chocolate bar, is that enough?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah," they all said. She handed them the food and everyone began eating. After they had finished everyone began talking.  
  
"Tai, I'm still hungry," Agumon said.  
  
"That's alright, here have half of my second sandwich," Tai replied.  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
"That's alright, you deserve it you fought well today."  
  
"So Kari, how about that date tomorrow night?" asked T.K.  
  
"Sure," replied Kari  
  
"Pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it,"  
  
"Great!"  
  
T.K. moved closer to Kari and took her hand. They looked at each other. Joe had gone too sleep, along with Davis and most of the digimon. Sora was now on her own, and had a lot on her mind.  
  
I'm surrounded by couples, Mimi and Matt, T.K. and Kari, I'm sure Davis has girls all over him. 'Sighs'. If only Tai would 'like' me, I mean really 'like' me, he knows I'm his friend, and he's mine, he respects me as a friend, but I just wish he would 'like' me. It doesn't have to be love like Matt and Mimi. Who'm I kidding? I want him to love me, like I love him. Get a hold of yourself Sora, you're losing it.  
  
Tai looked at Sora. He immediately lost himself in her.  
  
Sora's so pretty. She's probably got hundreds of guys all over her. I'd ask her out but she'd never take a guy like me, she could do better. I'm a fool to think she could ever like me that way. Besides, we've been friends since before I can remember. She looks sad. I'll go cheer her up.  
  
Tai got up and sat sown next to Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
Oh my god, he's here. I can't let him know.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking," Sora replied  
  
"Yeah me too, this place has that effect on a person doesn't it,"  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing much, just things, you?"  
  
"Memories mostly, like when we were in fourth grade, and I forgot to do my fly for gym class, I went out there and my shorts fell straight off."  
  
Sora laughed, "You were so embarrassed, I felt so sorry for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Those were the days." They both laughed. "You know, Tai, if there's anything you want to talk about, ever, I'll be hear to listen."  
  
"Of course Sora, just as I would for you."  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Mimi was tired and was resting her head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"You okay Mimi?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired," Mimi replied.  
  
"We can go to bed if you want."  
  
"No, that's alright, I just want to sit here like this, and hold you."  
  
"Sure, I'd like that too."  
  
The two sat and Matt put his arms around Mimi. She shivered.  
  
"You cold Mimi."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Don't be silly, take my jacket." Matt picked up his bag and pulled out a large, blue jacket. He put it round her. It was miles too large.  
  
"It looks good on you." She was still cold.  
  
"We can go for a walk," Matt offered.  
  
"That'd be nice." They headed off for the lake. They walked for a while and talked.  
  
"You know Matt, I've never met anyone like you."  
  
"What do you mean Mimi?"  
  
"I mean you're such a sentimental person, more so than anyone else I know. But at first you seem cold, distant."  
  
"What made you think that?"  
  
"Well, when we first got to the digital world, it seemed like you hated Joe, and Izzy seemed to only irritate you. As for Tai, you two just fought. You seemed to be the loner, he wanted to go his own. But I knew there was more to you. You were trying to keep us distant."  
  
"Thank you Mimi, thank you for seeing through me. Thank you for, thank you for being yourself."  
  
"Well that's over now."  
  
"Do you wanna sit down?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda tired."  
  
They sat down on the banks of the lake. The water was still. There was no wind, and it was a clear sky.  
  
"Look at the stars Matt, aren't they wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, you can see them so much better here than in the real world."  
  
"This place is a real paradise, I wish people would just enjoy it, not corrupt it." The two sat there. Matt placed his arm around Mimi, and she placed her head on his shoulder. They kissed and she then put her head back down. Mimi drifted off to sleep. Matt picked her up and she woke.  
  
"What are you doing Matt?"  
  
"You're too tired to make it back."  
  
"So you're going to carry me!"  
  
"It's not far, we'll be there in no time."  
  
They returned to the camp. All but Tai and Sora were now asleep.  
  
"Hey guys, where'd you go?" Tai asked.  
  
"For a walk," Matt replied.  
  
"How come you're still up?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We were just talking," Sora responded.  
  
"About what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Old times mostly." Tai answered.  
  
"Well, we're going to bed." Mimi said  
  
"We'll join you," Sora replied.  
  
They put out there sleeping bags. Mimi and Matt set there's up next to each other.  
  
"Night Mimi." Said Matt.  
  
"Night," she responded.  
  
*******The next morning*******  
  
Matt woke up to find Mimi was not next to him. The sun was up and it hurt his eyes. He looked around and found he was the last to get up. He walked over to the others.  
  
"Hey guys,"  
  
"Hey Matt, late morning as usual," T.K. teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
Mimi walked over to him, "Morning sleepy head," she said, "You'd better get your things, we have to go."  
  
"Alright, I be back in a sec." He replied.  
  
"I'm emailing Izzy, to se if the coast is clear to come out."  
  
Izzy responded in a second:  
  
The coast is clear, come out whenever you like.  
  
"Well I guess we'll see you guys soon," Agumon said disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, come back soon," Gabumon added.  
  
"Don't look so upset, we'll come back in a few days." Tai said.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys come with?" Kari suggested.  
  
"Yeah, there's no need to guard the place from the emperor, he's washed up." T.K. added.  
  
"I don't have a problem," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't been to the digital world since Myotismon, and we didn't get to enjoy it then," Biyomon said.  
  
"I guess that's settled then, some one get Tentomon." Tai said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a second." Said Patamon.  
  
He was gone for two minutes and returned with Tentomon.  
  
"I just love the real world, when do we leave?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Now." Tai replied.  
  
*******The real world*******  
  
The group came out of the computer in the usual crashing fashion. Izzy was so surprised at how much devastation was caused. He then noticed that the digimon had come out with them.  
  
"Tentomon, you're here! … Why are you here, I'm happy to see you, but who's guarding the digital world" Izzy said, getting worried as he spoke.  
  
"Izzy, it's good to see you."  
  
"Don't worry, the digimon emperor is all washed up. He won't be a threat anymore," Tai said.  
  
Izzy let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to here. And yes it is good to see you in person Tentomon."  
  
"I'll say, I'm sick of talking to you through that computer."  
  
"Anyway, I have some rather troubling and confusing information on our Daedelous friend."  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, Daedelus doesn't exist."  
  
"WHAT!!" the entire group shouted.  
  
"No, no, no, sorry to mislead you. What I mean is he, or it I should say, is not a person."  
  
"What is he, a digimon?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, he's not that either."  
  
"So what is he?" Tai asked.  
  
"Daedelous was a computer AI, created in the 1970's by the US military."  
  
"AI??" Mimi asked.  
  
"Artificial Intelligence. A computer program that can think for itself."  
  
"How does it do that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know it's complex, but the really weird thing is that Deadelus was supposed to have been a failed project. The US military failed and funding for the project was lost, so they stopped."  
  
"Well, if he's sending us emails I think he's real," Tai said.  
  
"Maybe it's just someone using the name," Matt suggested.  
  
"Well I more worried about why he's emailing us. That prophesy was weird," Izzy said.  
  
"I suppose we wait for further contact," Sora said.  
  
"I guess, I'll keep digging, see what turns up. I have a few friend that owe me a favour, I'll contact them." Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, we'll check back later. But for now, we need to get these guys disguises." Tai suggested.  
  
"Remember last time, that was hysterical."  
  
"It's back in the bag for you Patamon," T.K. said to Patamon.  
  
"Same goes for you Veemon, hey your still Veemon!"  
  
"That's weird, oh well, I like being taller. I guess I won't be able to ride on your head anymore." Veemon said.  
  
"I don't think so." Davis replied.  
  
"only if you take out your gym socks," Patamon replied, a very serious tone.  
  
"Alright, alright." T.K. took his socks out.  
  
"EEEWWW!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"T.K.! Kari exclaimed.  
  
"What?" T.K. said.  
  
"Don't bother washing those, just throw them away," Kari said."  
  
"Hey! These are good socks."  
  
"Yeah, if they were in a competition for the worst smell ever." Matt said.  
  
"Fine, I'll throw them out, Izzy where's you bin?"  
  
"Use the out door one, my parents have a thing about bad odours."  
  
"So what do we do for disguises?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'll be your kitty Kari," said Gatomon.  
  
"Okay, you make a good one," Kari replied.  
  
"Biyomon, you'll have to be a stuffed animal again," Sora said.  
  
"Sure, I can sit really still," Biyomon replied.  
  
"Gomamon, you do the same."  
  
"Sure Joe, like this," Gomamon stood dead still.  
  
"That's great, but you'll have to hold it for about 20 minutes," Joe responded. Gomamon gasped.  
  
"I'll try," Gomamon said worriedly."  
  
"What about me, Tai?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about me Matt, what are we gonna be?" Gabumon finished.  
  
"Well Gabumon, you could be a dog with a huge horn and only fur around half your body." Matt replied sarcastically.  
  
"And you could be a bright orange lizard without scales," Tai finished, also sarcastically.  
  
"Okay," they both said confused.  
  
"Get in the bags," Tai said  
  
"Fine," Gabumon and Agumon answered.  
  
"Don't be so negative, it's not far to our houses,"  
  
"Mimi, what do I do?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Well I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it. Izzy, do you have any garden pots?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure, there's one in the closet."  
  
"Closet??" Davis asked.  
  
"Well where would you like me to put, the garden shed?" Izzy answered sarcastically.  
  
Mimi had left the room, found the pot and brought it back.  
  
"Okay Palmon, get in," Mimi said.  
  
"What?" Palmon replied.  
  
"Trust me." Palmon got in the pot.  
  
"Now, shut your eyes, and close your mouth. There, a pot plant." The entire group were astounded. It looked dodgy, but it worked.  
  
"Great idea Mimi," Palmon said.  
  
"Yeah, good thinking Mimi," Matt said. She smiled  
  
"We've gotta go, CYA Izzy," Matt said. Matt took Mimi's hand and they left.  
  
"We'd better leave too, come on Sora, I'll walk you home," Tai said  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"Coming Kari?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Kari replied. The two pairs then left. Tai and Sora in front, T.K. and Kari were behind.  
  
"Sorry to do this Izzy, but I gotta go as well," Joe said  
  
"That's alright, my mom would freak if I had someone over without asking." Izzy replied.  
  
"Cya,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Joe then walked off down the road.  
  
Tai's group first stopped off at Sora's place, then T.K. was a gentleman and dropped Kari of with Tai. He didn't have far to go to his apartment, a couple of blocks. T.K. got in only twenty minutes after he had left Izzy's apartment. He opened the door to find no one was home. He put down his bag and decided that he would have a snack. As usual there was nothing in the fridge. He decided to go over to Matt's, he usually had food. As he walked in he noticed that Mimi was on the couch.  
  
"Hey Mimi," he said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Hey T.K.," she replied.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything Matt, but we have no food over at my place, so can I have some of your's?"  
  
"You're not interrupting, and of course you can have food, I know how often dad goes grocery shopping." Matt replied.  
  
"He said he'd go today." T.K. went over to the fridge and had a look. It was full of left over pizza and take away, most of which smelled bad. He snooped around behind the take away to find some meat; that looked bad too. He looked on the door to find week old milk.  
  
"Hey Matt, your milk expired a week ago." T.K. shouted to Matt.  
  
"Really? Oh well, throw it out." Matt replied.  
  
T.K. returned to the take away lined shelves. He looked at the back of the bottom shelf and found a sandwich that looked respectable. He decided to quit then while he had it. He walked into the lounge and sat down.  
  
"Hey, that's my sandwich!" Matt said  
  
"Sorry, but it's all I could find in amongst all that take away." T.K. replied.  
  
"That's alright, I gave up looking for it yesterday." T.K. looked at the sandwich.  
  
"That's alright, you have it Matt, I lost my appetite." T.K. handed Matt the sandwich.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Very sure." At that Matt took a bite from the sandwich.  
  
"I just love chicken." Matt said. Mimi gave him a disgusted look, he put the sandwich down. She smiled. T.K.'s, stomach was growling.  
  
"Matt, do you have any food that's good to eat?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I think so, check the cupboard." Matt answered. T.K. returned to the kitchen and opened the cupboard door. Inside it he could choose from coffee beans, cereal, sugar, salt and assortment of tinned foods. He decided the cereal was the best bet. He took out a bowl and a spoon, grabbed the sugar and thought that corn flakes would be the most 'lunch time' cereal. Then he realised there was no milk.  
  
"Hey Matt, I'll be back in a sec, I think I have some milk at home." T.K. said as he left.  
  
"Whatever," Matt replied. T.K. ran down the hall and into his apartment. He opened the fridge door and was in luck, they had milk, and it was still good. He took the milk back to Matt's apartment and poured it in his cereal.  
  
"That's what you're having for lunch?" Mimi asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Mimi said as she gave up the last bit of hope she had for him.  
  
"Any way, what do you guys want to do?" T.K. asked, desperate to kill three hours. Matt gave him a look that said a thousand words.  
  
"Oh, I see. I think I'll go visit Davis now. Cya guys." T.K. said, knowing he had to leave.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to go T.K." Mimi said. Matt gave him the look again.  
  
"Thanks Mimi, but I told Davis I'd visit him so I'd better go."  
  
"Alright cya later T.K." Matt said.  
  
"Enjoy your date," Mimi said. T.K. blushed and left the room.  
  
"They're so cute together." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
*******Kamiya residence*******  
  
Tai was lounging around as usual. He had got in and returned to his seasoned lounging spot, the lounge. He turned on the TV only to find that there was very little to choose from. He was stuck between daytime soaps or a cheesy old movie.  
  
"Daytime soaps, cheesy old movie. Daytime soaps, cheesy old movie," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey Kari, wacha doing?" he asked. Kari was in her room. She was sitting on her bed dreaming about what her date that night would bring. She didn't here him, as she was too caught up in her daydream.  
  
"HEY KARI, WHACHA DOING!" he shouted louder this time. She was startled by the sudden noise. She left her room and entered the lounge.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked. Tai sighed.  
  
"What – are – you – doing?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing, " she finally answered. Tai sighed again.  
  
"Well that wasn't worth it. What time are you leaving tonight?" he asked. It was Kari's turn to blush.  
  
"How did you know about that?" she asked coyly.  
  
"It's so obvious, T.K.'s all over you and you him, your going out tonight, so's he. Besides, he told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he wanted to know how he should ask you."  
  
"Really. And if you must know, I'm leaving at seven.  
  
"Okay, what are you gonna do till then?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'll watch TV."  
  
"I tried that, it's daytime soaps or a cheesy old movie, and those are the best choices."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I'll visit Yolei."  
  
"Okay, then I'll have to find something else to do. Maybe Sora will wand to hang or play soccer or something."  
  
"Well cya Tai, I'll be home by five."  
  
"Sure, I'll probably still be here. I'm almost sure Sora's busy." Kari left the apartment and headed for the grocery store. Tai picked up the phone and dialled Sora's number. It rang several times until she picked up.  
  
"Hello," she greeted.  
  
"Hey Sora, it's Tai."  
  
"Oh, hey Tai. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, that's the problem. "  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Well I have nothing to do."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Well do you want to hang, play soccer or something?"  
  
"I haven't played in quite a while, alright you're on."  
  
"Great, I meet you at the park in five minutes."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tai left for the park, he would be there before Sora.  
  
*******Izumi Residence*******  
  
Izzy was typing away madly at his computer. His various correspondents had not revealed much to him.  
  
"Tentomon, I need you to see if my parents are home," Izzy said  
  
"Sure Izzy, I'll be back in a second. Tentomon flew to the door and opened it slowly, he peered through the gap. There was no one in sight. He continued out the door and investigated the kitchen, still no one. The lounge was empty too. The last room was the bedroom. Tentomon used his better judgement and decided not to go in. He returned to Izzy's room.  
  
"Izzy, there's no one here, but I couldn't go in your parents' bedroom."  
  
"Don't worry, they won't be in there."  
  
"Why are you checking no ones home, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Just a little hacking, nothing serious," Izzy replied quietly.  
  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
  
"Yes, but I have to, otherwise we'll never know about Daedelous."  
  
"But what system are you going to hack."  
  
"Nothing big, just the US military's system."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it carefully, I won't get caught, I promise."  
  
"Fine, but I wasn't involved, oh wait, they don't know I exist."  
  
*******Motomiya Residence*******  
  
T.K. knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Davis, open up." He continued to knock, the door opened.  
  
"Hey T.K." Jun answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Jun." T.K. said disappointedly, he really didn't like her.  
  
"Is Matt, here?" She stuck her head out the door. He wasn't there.  
  
"Where is he?" Jun asked desperately as she pushed T.K. out of the way. "Ahh, he's not here," Jun whined.  
  
"Anyway, is Davis home?" T.K. asked.  
  
"No, he's playing soccer at the park."  
  
"Alright, thanks," T.K. said as he left.  
  
"He'll come around sooner or later," Jun said to her self, thinking of Matt.  
  
*******The park*******  
  
Sora and Tai were busy just passing the ball to each other and talking.  
  
"You know T.K. finally asked Kari out?" Tai said.  
  
"Really," Sora replied, "It's about time." She continued, not in a mean way. "When is it?"  
  
"Tonight, Tai replied.  
  
"I can't wait to see him, and congratulate him."  
  
"Well, you won't have to wait long. Here he comes. Hey T.K., over here." Tai yelled across the park. He ran to them.  
  
"Hey, guys, didn't expect to find you here." T.K. said. Sora was just smiling at him.  
  
"Tai, you didn't," T.K. said.  
  
"He did," Sora replied, still smiling. "Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about T.K., I think you guys are great together."  
  
"Thanks Sora."  
  
"So why'd you come here T.K.?" Tai asked.  
  
"I needed to kill three hours, and Matt wanted to be alone with Mimi, so I decided to visit Davis and he wasn't there, but Jun said he was here."  
  
"So, what's in the bag?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's me," Patamon said.  
  
"Put him over there, Agumon and Biyomon are in our bags too." Tai said. "And go find Davis, see if he wants to play 2 on 2."  
  
"Alright, be back in a sec." T.K. ran down the hill to the soccer field. Davis had just finished a game and was ready to leave.  
  
"Hey Davis," T.K. called.  
  
"Hey T.K., what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Tai and Sora are here and want to know if you want to versus them, 2 on 2."  
  
"Sure, I'm game."  
  
"Before we go Davis, I feel I should tell you, so you don't find out from someone else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I asked Kari out." T.K. ducked to avoid the inevitable punch. It never came.  
  
"That's cool," Davis replied. "I realised a while ago that you two were too close for me to interrupt. Just don't ruin your chance with her. And if you hurt her, you're gonna have me to deal with."  
  
"Really, no hard feelings?"  
  
"No hard feelings."  
  
"Great, we'd better go, they'll be wondering where we are. Davis and T.K. headed back to the other side of the park, where Tai and Sora were waiting.  
  
"Hey guys, what took you?" Sora asked.  
  
"We had things to discuss," T.K. said.  
  
"Ohhh," Tai said.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, T.K. and I aren't rivals now." Davis said.  
  
"Good," Sora replied.  
  
"So are we gonna play or what?" Tai asked, tired of waiting.  
  
"Sure, let me guess, me and Davis versus you and Sora."  
  
"Absolutely," Sora said.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," Tai said.  
  
"Tai," Sora said surprised. Why would he say that, what does it mean, could he actually like me. No you're reading too much into it.  
  
"What Sora, you're great at soccer, you'll kick Davis's sorry butt."  
  
"We'll see about that." Davis said, as he kicked the ball into the centre of the field. "If you're so good then we're starting."  
  
"Fine." Tai said. The game began and Davis passed the ball to T.K., he made a break for the other end of the field as Davis set himself up for the goal. T.K. was about to pass to Davis, when Sora came out of nowhere and tackled the ball from T.K. and booted it up to Tai. From that point there was no chance. Tai scored.  
  
"So, that was luck," Davis said.  
  
*******Matt's Apartment*******  
  
Matt and Mimi had been watching the cheesy old movie that was on TV, and Mimi had almost fallen asleep. It had turned out to be a rerun of Casablanca.  
  
"You awake, Mimi?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm," she replied.  
  
"I was just wondering…"  
  
"What is it Matt?"  
  
"Well, I have band practice tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you'd come and watch." Matt's band hadn't been going for long and they had never preformed for anyone, so this was a big deal for him.  
  
"Of course Matt, I'd love to."  
  
"Thanks." Matt put his arms around Mimi snuggled closer to her. He started to whisper in her ear. She giggled. They kissed each other.  
  
"Let's go watch the sunset Matt."  
  
"Sure." They got up and Matt took Mimi's hand. He opened the sliding door and led her onto the balcony.  
  
"Wow, your view is excellent from here." Matt's apartment was on a different side of the building to than his dad's. It overlooked the park and many other smaller buildings, you could also see the beach.  
  
"Breath taking isn't it." Matt said  
  
"Yeah, I love sunsets, even in winter." She replied. "I suppose I'd better go home, my parents will be wondering where I am."  
  
"Alright, I'll walk you, dad won't let me drive his van alone, he doesn't trust me yet."  
  
"Well I trust you Matt."  
  
"Unfortunately that's not enough, he's very touchy about his van, so I have to be off my provisional licence before he'll let me drive it alone."  
  
"Oh well, it's a nice night." They left the apartment.  
  
*******The park*******  
  
They had stopped the game at a draw. They were all sitting under a tree. Their digimon only had there heads sticking out of the bags so that they could duck when a stranger walker past. Agumon didn't like having to travel in a bag. Tai didn't like it much either as he could feel quite heavy after a while.  
  
"Hey Davis, do you have the time?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's quarter past five." Davis answered.  
  
"I'd better go then, or I'll be late."  
  
"I guess I'll see you at seven then," Tai said jokingly.  
  
"I'll go too," Davis said.  
  
"Okay, later guys." Said Sora  
  
"Cya," they said as they left. T.K. grabbed his bag.  
  
"Be more careful," Patamon yelled.  
  
"Sorry Patamon," he replied. "Hey Davis, where's Veemon?"  
  
"He's at home sleeping, that's all he ever does," Davis replied. T.K. and Davis walked off.  
  
"We should be going too," Sora said.  
  
"Really, I was enjoying it here, no one's home," Tai said disappointedly.  
  
"Won't Kari be there?" she asked.  
  
"Knowing her she'll be late, and she'll be too busy getting ready for her date."  
  
"Well, my mom's not home so you can hang there for a while."  
  
"Thanks, I'll stay for an hour, Kari will wonder where I am."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
"I'll get the bags," Tai offered. He walked over to where they were, Biyomon was asleep, and Agumon was eating.  
  
"Agumon! You're cleaning that mess up."  
  
"Sorry," he said, his voice slurred from the mouthful of food he had. Tai began to pick up Sora's bag.  
  
"Be careful, Biyomon's asleep."  
  
"Trying to sleep. It's hard when you're your eating so loud." She called from inside the bag.  
  
"Sorry," Agumon said again. Tai picked up the bags and brought them to Sora.  
  
"There you go Sora." Tai handed her the bag and they began to walk off. After a while Agumon began to whine.  
  
"Tai, why do we have to travel in bags, why can't we be stuffed animals like last time?" he asked.  
  
"Because, last time we were 11 and now we're 17, far too old for stuffed animals." Tai replied. Agumon was restless and began shifting.  
  
"Can you stop that? And get your claw out of my back."  
  
"Sorry, but I've been stuck in here almost all day."  
  
"Okay I get your point, you can get out in a minute, we're almost at Sora's."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'll never get any sleep." Biyomon said to no one in particular.  
  
"I know, if it's not Agumon it's Tai," Sora added jokingly.  
  
"There perfect for each other," Biyomon finished.  
  
"Hey," both Tai and Agumon said in unison. "You're the one's finishing each other's sentences." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Tai, very funny." Sora said. "Come on, we're almost there. " she said changing her tone.  
  
*******Kido residence*******  
  
Joe was tacking a shower. He was in a good mood and was singing.  
  
"The back bones connected to the hip bone, the hip bones connected to the…."  
  
His father was walking past and stopped.  
  
"Now your getting it son." He said.  
  
*******Sora's street*******  
  
The continued down the street and arrived at Sora's apartment building. They climbed the stairs, as the elevator was out of order.  
  
"How'd that happen?" Tai asked  
  
"I don't know, it was working this morning," Sora replied.  
  
"This is pretty tiring huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I never noticed how high up it is to my apartment." Sora said out of breath. They continued up the stairs and entered Sora's apartment. She unlocked the door and they entered. She welcomed Tai in and they put their bags down by the door. Agumon and Biyomon got out and enjoyed their freedom.  
  
"I'm free!" Agumon said.  
  
"Gee, you make it sound like you've been in there for ages." Tai responded  
  
"It may as well have been."  
  
"Well you're out now so enjoy it," Sora said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, we have to go in an hour," pointed out Tai. Agumon groaned at the thought of the prison like bag.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Sora asked. Agumon's eyes lit up at the thought of food.  
  
"Sure, I'm starved, I skipped lunch today." Tai said. She led them to the kitchen.  
  
"Sora is that you?" The voice came from behind.  
  
"Oh no, Biyomon Agumon hide!" It was too late and Sora's mom had entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey, oh Biyomon, it's been a while. I haven't seen you since the incident 6 years ago." Sora's mom said. Everyone, except Biyomon, had confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh, let me explain to you Tai. When Myotismon was trying to take over the city, Biyomon helped me rescue Sora. She also helped me understand her a lot better."  
  
"Oh, that's right." Sora said, remembering the incident.  
  
"So who's this?" Sora's mom asked.  
  
"This is my digimon Ms Takenouchi, Agumon," Tai replied.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Agumon said.  
  
"So you knew about Biyomon?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Sora, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important at the time." She replied.  
  
"Oh well, how about that food," Tai asked.  
  
"Always thinking with your stomach," Sora said.  
  
"What would you like?" Ms Takenouchi asked.  
  
"Anything really, I don't mind."  
  
"Do you have any fruit?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Of course, I do own a nursery." She replied. "It's in the lounge on the table. Why don't you come through."  
  
"Thanks." Tai replied. They entered the lounge and took a seat. Tai grabbed a banana, while Agumon went for an apple.  
  
"This is great." Agumon complemented.  
  
"Thanks. Unfortunately I can't stay, I have a business meeting, some people want to franchise the nursery."  
  
"That's great mom, but when will you be home."  
  
"It's out of town, so you'll be all on your own tonight."  
  
"Alright, I guess I can manage." Sora replied disappointedly.  
  
"You can stay at my place if you like?" Tai offered.  
  
"Really, can I mom?"  
  
"It's your decision honey, you're old enough now."  
  
"Great, I'll go get my things."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness Tai."  
  
"It's alright, I hardly see Sora now days, unfortunately." Sora packed some things and got ready to go. Sora's mom left.  
  
"Come on Agumon, it back to your prison," Tai joked. Agumon continued the charade, and walked like a prisoner returning to his cell. They decided to leave and walked across to Tai's apartment. Kari had only just arrived home and was rushing around.  
  
"Hey Kari, I'm home." Tai shouted as he entered.  
  
"Hey Tai, can't stop now, I'm in a real hurry." Sora walked in. "Hey Sora. Sora?? Whatever, I gotta get ready." She said, then entered the bathroom.  
  
"I told you she'd be late." Tai said.  
  
"So you were right for once," Sora said jokingly.  
  
"Tai, put me down, I want to get out." Agumon said from in the bag.  
  
"Hang on," Tai put down the bag and Agumon got out. "I hate travelling like this."  
  
"Sora, you take my room tonight, I'll be on the couch," Tai said leading her to his room.  
  
"Where's the room, all I see is a mess," Sora said.  
  
"Sorry, I'll clean up." Agumon walked in.  
  
"It's just how I remember it," he said sitting down. Tai began putting away some clothes and then made some room on his desk.  
  
"There, cleaner than ever before." He said triumphantly.  
  
"I guess it'll do, thanks Tai, I know how hard cleaning up is for you," Sora replied. Kari exited the shower and ran to her room.  
  
"If you don't mind Tai, I'm going to take a shower?" she asked  
  
"No problem," Tai said. Tai's mom then arrived home. She walked in the door.  
  
"Tai, Kari, I'm home." She greeted  
  
"Hey mom," Tai said, "I invited Sora to stay here tonight, her mom's out of town on business so she would've been home alone." Tai reasoned.  
  
"I would have preferred if you'd asked, but under the circumstances, it's fine." His mom replied.  
  
"Kari's going out tonight." Tai said.  
  
"Who with?" she asked.  
  
"I'll let her tell you." He replied. Tai left the room and went to his. He walked in to find Sora sitting on his bed. She had her cap off and her hair was wet, she hadn't got dressed and only had a towel on.  
  
"Hey Sora," Tai said.  
  
"Tai!" she was startled. Oh my god, I can't let him see me like this. "Hey Tai."  
  
"Sorry if I'm intruding, I'm not used to sharing my room.  
  
"That's okay, it's my fault, I should have shut the door." Sora replied.  
  
"I spoke to my mom and she's fine with you staying here for the night." Tai said changing the subject.  
  
"That's good, I don't want to impose."  
  
"It wouldn't have been like that, besides she likes you and would have only been angry at me."  
  
"Anyway, when I'm finished I'll go thank her, but could you leave now, I want to be dressed for that."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll go. Tai walked out and closed the door, then went into the kitchen. He found his mother talking to Kari.  
  
"So who are you going out with tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Tai!" she said glaring at him, "it's T.K., he'll be here at seven." Kari replied.  
  
"Oh, isn't that Matt's brother. Well he's a nice boy, you two have fun together."  
  
"Thanks mom." Kari said as she walked out, she hit Tai on the arm as she passed him. Sora walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thankyou for letting me stay here Mrs Kamiya," she said.  
  
"That's alright Sora, you're always welcome here.  
  
"Thankyou again."  
  
"Dinner is at eight," she said.  
  
"Thanks mom," Tai said. It was a quarter to seven. Kari was still rushing around trying to get ready. Sora decided to go visit her. She walked to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Hey Kari, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Kari replied. Sora walked in and sat down next to Kari.  
  
"So, you nervous?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kari replied.  
  
"I know how it feels," Sora replied, "I can remember my first date, I was so nervous, I could barely move. The guy meant nothing to me, he was just a boyfriend, not anyone special. But for you it's different." Sora said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, T.K. worships the ground you walk on, he's all over you."  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"Come on Kari, I've seen you two, you are so all over each other, he practically loves you." Kari blushed at the sound of the word love.  
  
"Okay, maybe he likes me some, but still."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. It's gonna be perfect."  
  
******T.K.'s apartment (A\N this is taking place at the same time as the segment above)******  
  
T.K. was rushing around getting ready for his date, while Matt was sitting on the couch watching a wacky game show in T.K.'s apartment because he was alone at his, besides he had to give T.K. a few pointers. T.K. was almost ready to leave.  
  
"I'm going Matt," he said.  
  
"Wait, before you go I want to give you some pointers," Matt said.  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"Firstly, be a gentleman, do all the door and chair things. Listen when she talks. Try to charm her. Don't interrupt and remember the knife and fork are there for a reason." Matt said the last one as a joke, but T.K. didn't pick up on it immediately.  
  
"Hey, I know that, my manners are good."  
  
"It was a joke, lighten up."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm real nervous."  
  
"Don't be, you'll do fine. You're my brother aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah" T.K. said. "Yeah." He repeated, this time more convincingly.  
  
"Well, I'm going, Cya."  
  
"Cya T.K." T.K. left the room and began his walk to Kari's place. He had many thoughts, most of them were of Kari, and what she meant. He had so much going on in his head he neglected to look where he was going and walked straight into a woman going the other way.  
  
"Sorry miss, I didn't see you." T.K. apologised.  
  
"That's alright young man, it was my fault."  
  
"Sorry again," T.K. said not believing how fixated on his thoughts of Kari he had been. He had stopped outside of a TV store. He looked in and the reception was all over the place, even the cable channels.  
  
"That's odd," he said to himself. He shrugged and continued. He walked up the stair and took a DEEP breath before knocking on the door. Tai answered.  
  
"Hi T.K., you ready?" Tai asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He replied.  
  
"Well, she isn't. You'll have to a while, but not long. Come in."  
  
"Okay sure, I'll be in the lounge."  
  
"I'll go get her."  
  
"Thanks Tai." Tai walked to Kari's room.  
  
"Kari,"  
  
"What is it?" she snapped, the anxiety getting to her.  
  
"Fine if you don't want to know."  
  
"Sorry Tai, what is it?" she said apologetically.  
  
"Well I thought you'd like to know that T.K. arrived about five minutes ago."  
  
"Oh no, tell him I'm coming." Kari said as she rushed to find her evening bag.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked Sora.  
  
"Like a princess," she replied.  
  
"Oh no, I've stolen Mimi's look. Well wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck Kari, I doubt you'll need it though, you guys are perfect for each other."  
  
"Thanks Sora." She smiled and walked out. Sora followed. She entered the lounge. T.K. was astounded, she really looked beautiful."  
  
"Wow," he said  
  
"Really you mean it."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Thanks T.K. "  
  
"Well shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah, bye mom."  
  
"You kids have fun, oh they grow up so fast," Tai said in a cheesy tone.  
  
"Tai!" Sora said and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking."  
  
"Quietly, don't ruin it." Sora said.  
  
"Sorry Kari." Kari didn't reply, instead she and T.K. left hand in hand. They walked down the stairs and down the street.  
  
"So, what movie should we see?" T.K. said breaking the silence. Well that sure was dumb, why is this so hard, we've been friends for years and now all you can think up to say is what movie should we see.  
  
"I don't know, what's playing?" Come on Kari, you can do this, you've known him for years, your practically in love. Did I just think love??  
  
"I guess we'll see when we get there."  
  
"Yeah." The silence ensued for the rest of the walk there.  
  
"Well Kari I'll let you choose."  
  
"How about Evolution."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, come on let's go get tickets." T.K. led Kari to the ticket counter and bought two tickets, he paid for Kari thing back to Matt's advise.  
  
"Thanks T.K." Kari said, getting out her wallet to repay T.K. He stopped her.  
  
"No Kari, this is a date, I'm paying for you."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I said I'd pay."  
  
"Thanks." They entered the cinema to find good seats. They chose seat that were near the centre with a good view of the screen.  
  
"Do you want snacks, or a drink?"  
  
"Yeah, popcorn and a coke would be great." T.K. immediately got up and went to get the snacks. When he returned, the lights had dimmed and the ads had started. He sat down and the movie soon started.  
  
*******Tai's Room*******  
  
Tai and Sora were sitting on his bed talking.  
  
"I wonder how T.K.'s doing?" Sora said.  
  
"He'll be fine, besides they already know each other so well."  
  
"I suppose, I really hope they stay together, they make such a good couple."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose they do."  
  
"Hey, you know that if they got married, Matt would be you brother."  
  
"I, never thought of that." Tai had a fake worried look on his face.  
  
*******The cinema*******  
  
The movie had finished and T.K. and Kari were walking out of the cinema.  
  
"That was pretty good," T.K. initiated the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I liked it, thanks for bringing me," Kari replied.  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"I enjoyed being with you."  
  
"Me too, but this date isn't over, I'll take you to dinner."  
  
"Really!" Kari was surprised, she didn't expect dinner and a movie.  
  
"Of course." They left for the restaurant, it wasn't far, but they walked slowly, so it took them a while.  
  
"Sorry, this place isn't much, but the food is great, I used to come here often with Matt, we still do occasionally, but we're both busy, me with basketball and him and his band."  
  
"That's a pity, but at least you still see him, the whole digital world thing brought you together and you never stopped seeing each other from then on."  
  
"Yeah, living in the same building really helps, I'm just sad I don't see mom as often."  
  
"I can't imagine what it must be like, you're a really strong person."  
  
"I don't really remember them together, I can only remember living with mom and occasionally seeing dad, then all of a sudden I got to be with Matt again, that was great. Then mom takes a job out of town and I'm living with dad and getting to know him. It's Matt I feel sorry for, he knew them together and then was split up from mom and me. He eventually forgave dad, but never mom because he feels it was her that split us up."  
  
"Wow, I feel so sorry for him."  
  
"Don't, he doesn't feel sorry for himself."  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
"Sorry to depress you, anyway, we're almost there." They walked to the end of the street and stopped outside a small dinner."  
  
"Is this it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on in, I know the owner." T.K. held the door open and let Kari in first, again remembering Matt's advice.  
  
"T.K.!" the owner shouted from the kitchen."  
  
"Hey Willie, this is Kari, my girlfriend." Girlfriend Kari thought in delight.  
  
"Girlfriend ey, don't blame you, she's quite pretty." Willie replied.  
  
"Thankyou sir."  
  
"Sir? Call me Willie, all my friends do."  
  
"Thankyou Willie."  
  
"That's alright, I say what is there, so T.K., what's it gonna be?"  
  
"I'll have my usual."  
  
"And for the lady?"  
  
"Well I don't know what's good. T.K. what is your usual?"  
  
"Well Kari, it's a burger and fries, but there's a twist. Willie adds beetroot and a secret sauce to the burger and it tastes magnificent." Kari looked horrified.  
  
"Come on Kari don't look so horrified, you should try it."  
  
"I don't know," Kari said in a very worried voice.  
  
"Come on Kari don't you trust me?"  
  
"Okay, but it better be good."  
  
"Alright, Willie that's two of my usuals."  
  
"Comin' right up, go sit in the mean time."  
  
"Sure thing." T.K. led Kari to a secluded part of the diner, it had a window that looked out onto the street.  
  
"This is quiet nice." Kari said.  
  
"I've always liked it." T.K. replied.  
  
They were quiet again until the food arrived.  
  
"There you go, two usuals, any thing else?" Willie asked.  
  
"Nah, thanks Willie." T.K. responded.  
  
"For you, it's no problem." T.K. dived into his food, but was sure to eat politely. Kari looked at it, and then inspected it.  
  
"Come on Kari, try it."  
  
"Okay," she replied nervously. She took a bite and chewed. T.K. sat still, anxiously awaiting a response. She swallowed.  
  
"So?" T.K. asked. Kari sat still and pretended to not to like it. T.K. was so disappointed and hung his head in shame.  
  
"T.K., I'm joking, it's really good."  
  
"Really, that's a relief." The couple continued to eat. Neither said anything. Say something T.K., you're losing her. Why is this so hard? T.K. thought.  
  
They finished eating and the bill came. Again, T.K. paid for both of them.  
  
"Thanks Willie," T.K. said as they were on their way out.  
  
"It's no problem, tell Matt to come by soon." He responded.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks Willie,"  
  
"That's alright, I like the company of a beautiful lady. Come by again anytime."  
  
"Thanks, I will." They walked out, T.K. let Kari go first. On the way back to Kari's they past the park they used to hang out in often with the whole group.  
  
"Let's stop here T.K.," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. They walked into the park and sat on a bench.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, you haven't done anything."  
  
"I have, I screwed up this date. I've been really and nervous. I really haven't been myself."  
  
"T.K., that's not true. You've made his evening perfect."  
  
"But I've hardly said a word."  
  
"I don't care, I haven't either, but it's being with you I want. I don't need the talk. Truth is just being with you is all I wanted out of tonight."  
  
"Really. I feel the same way, hanging out with you has always been special to me. But when it became a date I got nervous, I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Me too. I'm glad you brought this up, it's nice to get it off my chest."  
  
"Yeah, let's just forget about the date and continue as normal."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said. They began to joke with each other until T.K. looked at the time.  
  
"Kari it's 10:20 pm, I promised Tai I'd have you back at 10:30 pm."  
  
"You promised Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, I felt I should talk to him before I asked you out, he's always been your protector so I felt obligated."  
  
"That's sweet, but we'd better go." With that they left. On the way to Kari's they were talking as usual. They arrived and T.K. readied himself to say goodbye.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, so, um, cya tomorrow," Kari replied.  
  
"Okay, well cya." T.K. began walking away, Kari just stood outside admiring him and the turned around to go inside. He turned around and ran back to Kari. He took her grabbed her shoulder and she turned around. They looked into each other's eyes for, then he slowly moved in for the kiss. She saw and they locked lips. It was a passionate moment. They felt each other's heartbeats and felt as one. They heard the door begin to open and broke off the kiss. It was Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"I thought I heard someone. Sorry to interrupt you two."  
  
"That's okay Mrs. Kamiya."  
  
"Aren't you going to invite him in Kari, it's freezing out there."  
  
"Do you want to T.K."  
  
"Yeah sure." They walked in and Mrs Kamiya made hot chocolate for them. Tai and Sora had been talking in his room, but had come out on their arrival.  
  
"Hey guys," Tai greeted. They all sat down in the lounge and Mrs Kamiya brought in the hot chocolate.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Thanks," they all said. T.K. drank his, and then stood up.  
  
"Sorry Kari, but I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, bye T.K." At that he left.  
  
"So Kari, how did it go?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Kari replied.  
  
"Hey!" Tai protested, "I feel so left out." He continued.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, it's all girly stuff. Just be happy I'm home by 10:30."  
  
"Who told you about that?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Well I'm going to bed," Sora announced.  
  
"Alright then, I'll join you," Kari said to Sora.  
  
Sora and Kari went into Tai's room. The next thing Agumon was kicked out, and the door was slammed behind him.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked confused.  
  
Sora poked her head out the door, "Nothing, but we need our privacy."  
  
"Ah," he said as he realised the reason.  
  
"Come in here quickly, before mom sees you," Tai urged.  
  
"Okay." Agumon made a dash for the lounge and jumped onto the couch. Once there, he hid under some blankets.  
  
"You alright in there?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's kinda hot," He replied.  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about that, so you'll have to get used to it."  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"Well, I guess there's no reason for me to stay up, so I' going to bed." Tai got under the blankets.  
  
"Cosy," Agumon joked.  
  
"This isn't funny, and I suggest you keep your claws away from me, they're really sharp."  
  
"I'll try. Night Tai."  
  
"Good night."  
  
*******Tai's room*******  
  
"So Kari, I want details." Sora said inquisitively.  
  
"Okay, if you insist. " Kari replied. "It went something like this. T.K. arrived, picked me up and we left. First we headed to the movies. He was quiet on the way there until we arrived then he asked me what movie we should see. We chose Evolution, I didn't care really I just wanted to be with him. After the movie we had dinner. He took me to a regular diner of his. On the way there he told me about how he always used to come here with Matt. Then out of nowhere the conversation shifted to his parent's divorce. He really opened up to me, he told me how he felt and how he felt for Matt. Then he went quiet again. When we got there he introduced me to the owner as his girlfriend, I was so happy. After that we ordered, he recommended his special, a burger with beetroot and a secret sauce." Sora's face was one of disgust.  
  
"I know it sounds bad, but it was really nice. After we had eaten we walked home. We passed the park where we all hang out and decided to stop. This is when he really surprised me, he apologised for being so quiet. He said that he was really nervous and wasn't being himself. I said that I didn't care and just wanted to be with him and he said he felt the same way. We agreed to continue as normal. Then he says that we have to go because he had consulted Tai, and agreed to have me back by 10:30. So we get home and he drops me off and says goodbye, then walks away. He took two steps before returning and kissing me. He caught me off guard."  
  
"Wow, that's so sweet, all of it," Sora replied, practically squealing.  
  
"He was such a gentleman, he paid for everything, always let me through first, let me pick the film and apologised for being nervous."  
  
"I told you he was head over heals for you."  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't expect all that."  
  
"So your not happy."  
  
"Of course I am, I'm too happy for words."  
  
"Good, because I'd kill for someone like him."  
  
"No, you'd kill for Tai."  
  
"Kari! How did you know I liked him?"  
  
"It's so obvious, you're always looking at him, talking to him, and no offence but you haven't had a boyfriend for months."  
  
"Okay I admit it, I like Tai. A lot."  
  
"So what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"Well that's it, it'd feel weird asking him out, and I have no idea how he feels so I'm just waiting."  
  
"Sora, you have to tell him."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"I will."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Okay, so I'd never do that. I could get some information, say how he feels about you."  
  
"No Kari, I want him to do this on his own, I don't want him to feel obliged."  
  
"I can understand that. But from what I'm seeing, you shouldn't have to wait long. He seems to like you too."  
  
"You mean that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks. But back to the topic at hand. Where're you and T.K. going tomorrow?"  
  
"Out, we haven't decided." Mrs Kamiya opened the door and told them it she was going to bed. Kari decided that she would also go to bed.  
  
"Night Sora."  
  
"Night."  
  
*******The Next day, Kamiya residence*******  
  
Tai was up first and had immediately made a cup of coffee for himself. His parents decided to go out for the day and left early, so it was safe for Agumon to walk around the house, but he was tired and did no get up straight away.  
  
"Agumon, get up. This is probably the only day you'll get to walk around freely for the whole day so use it."  
  
"No," Agumon groaned, "I'm too tired."  
  
"Why are you tired, you didn't o anything last night."  
  
"You snore, loudly, and you move a lot."  
  
"So, you're not the most comfortable thing to sleep on either, your claw was cutting into my chest at one stage."  
  
"Well still, I'm too tired."  
  
"Here have some coffee." Tai began making another cup.  
  
"How's that going to help?"  
  
"I've never given you coffee have I, well it'll wake you up." Tai brought it over to Agumon. He took the cup and sipped it.  
  
"This is good." He gulped down the rest.  
  
"Wow, that was great. I feel much better." Agumon was energised. "This coffee stuff is great. I feel like I have enough energy to warpdigivolve."  
  
"Well don't, my mom likes the décor as it is. That and you'd take out most of the building."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Good, so what should we do today?"  
  
"What do you normally do on a Sunday morning?"  
  
"Watch TV. The only show that isn't infomercials on at this time though is Sailor Moon, and I'm too old for that, besides it's a girls show."  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"I'm up for suggestions."  
  
"I have one."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"More coffee."  
  
"Geez, Agumon, I can tell you really liked it. I'll give you one more cup, but that's it or we'll have one very hyper digimon on our hands."  
  
"Alright." Tai made the coffee, just as Kari walked in.  
  
"Morning," she greeted.  
  
"Morning Kari, big night huh, you can tell me all about it."  
  
"Nice try Tai."  
  
"Well it was worth a go. I suppose you'll have some too."  
  
"Sure." It was now she noticed Agumon just strolling around the kitchen. "AGUMON, hide now, before mom sees you."  
  
"It's alright Kari, mom and dad went out for the day."  
  
"Really, that a relief, Gatomon's been bugging me about how she shouldn't be confined to her room, I'll go get her." Kari left to get Gatomon. She passed Sora in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
"Hey Kari."  
  
"If you get to Tai in time, he'll make you some coffee."  
  
"That's just what I need right now."  
  
"And, Biyomon is free to rome the house, my parents went out for the day."  
  
"Great. I'll get her after my coffee."  
  
Sora proceeded to the kitchen, just in time for the coffee.  
  
"Morning Sora," Tai greeted.  
  
"Hey," she responded.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, I really need it this morning." Kari re-entered the room.  
  
"Does Gatomon or Biyomon want some?" Tai offered.  
  
"Tai, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, they might go hyper or worse," Sora added.  
  
"Ah, come on, Agumon's fine and this will be his second."  
  
"I don't want any, but warm milk would be good." Gatomon said as she entered the room  
  
"Yeah, me either," Biyomon said joining in.  
  
"You have no idea what you're missing," Agumon said enthusiastically. Tai finished making the coffee and distributed it accordingly, he then prepared Gatomon's milk.  
  
"There you go." Tai said giving Gatomon the milk.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tai asked.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." Kari mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Tai asked.  
  
"I said the lawn needs mowing."  
  
"We don't have a lawn," Tai said confused.  
  
"I'm going to shower." Kari announced as she left the room.  
  
"Tai, you go after her, you need it." Sora said.  
  
"Hey," Tai protested.  
  
"What, you smell, when did you last shower?"  
  
"Friday," Tai mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Friday"  
  
"FRIDAY! Tai, how can you do that?"  
  
"I don't know." 


	2. Part 2 (What i added to that)

Finally finished the last scene of this part, it kinda goes on for a while so sorry but I couldn't finish it quick. This part is shorter, and the next will be shorter still coz I can't write as fast as I would like to be able to. Enjoy and please review.  
  
******Matt's apartment*******  
  
Matt, as usual, woke up late. It was now 10:00 am. He walked out into the kitchen and opened the fridge door to find he had nothing in it except for the array of left over take away.  
  
"Damn, and I really wanted coffee," he said to himself, "I guess I'll have to scab off T.K. for now." He then left for T.K.'s, still in the boxers and shirt he had slept in.  
  
Matt knocked, and opened the door. He walked in to find there was no one in the house. He decided to get to the point, and walked to the fridge and opened the door.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said to himself enthusiastically.  
  
"Calm down Matt, it's only food."  
  
"T.K., what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," T.K. replied, confused by Matt's reply.  
  
"Well, I thought you and dad had gone out for the day because there was no one here.  
  
"No, he had to go in to the station, something about interference."  
  
"Well, we know it's not a haunted."  
  
"Yeah, that happened already. But why are you here."  
  
"I have no food."  
  
"What, how can you have no food?"  
  
"I ran out yesterday and haven't got anything else yet."  
  
"What would you do without us just down the hall?"  
  
"My hero," Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Aw shucks," T.K. continued the joke.  
  
"Anyway, I'm having coffee, you want?"  
  
"No, I've been up for ages."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I moved the TV to my room, then found there was nothing on."  
  
"There never is," Matt said walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found his father had lived up to his word and had actually gone shopping the day before.  
  
"So dad actually went shopping."  
  
"Yeah, I was just as surprised." Matt took out the milk and some eggs. He went over to the cupboard and took out the coffee, sugar, syrup and pancake mix.  
  
"Hey T.K., you want pancakes."  
  
"Sure, you'd best make for four, Patamon and Gabumon will want."  
  
"I forgot about him, he's still at my place, could you get him."  
  
"Sure." T.K. left and walked to Matt's apartment, he entered and went into Matt's room.  
  
"Hey T.K., do you know where Matt is?" Gabumon greeted.  
  
"Yeah, he's over at my place making breakfast. I told him I'd bring you over for it."  
  
"Great, I'm starved."  
  
"You go on ahead, he needs clothes, I don't think he noticed what he was wearing.'  
  
"Alright, thanks." Gabumon left the room and went to T.K.'s. T.K. looked through Matt's wardrobe and picked out whatever was on top. It turned out to be his old green vest and a pair of jeans.  
  
"These should do," T.K. said as he left.  
  
When he got back to his apartment, he found that Matt was almost through with the pancakes.  
  
"I thought you could use these." T.K. said handing Matt the clothes.  
  
"Why'd you bring those?" Matt said, he then noticed what he was wearing. "Oh, thanks." Matt was on the brink of blushing.  
  
"T.K., take over here for me while I change."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm used to you walking around dressed like that." Matt ignored it and continued to the bedroom.  
  
"Hey guys, you can come help yourself to breakfast."  
  
"Okay T.K.," Patamon replied.  
  
"We're coming," Gabumon. They walked over to the kitchen and took some pancakes, patamon took 5, and Gabumon took 7.  
  
"Maybe you guys should leave some for Matt and I."  
  
"Sorry," they both replied, their mouths stuffed with food. Matt returned from the bedroom. He looked over at the plate with the pancakes.  
  
"T.K., where did they go?" T.K. pointed to the digimon.  
  
"I see." T.K. poured the last of the mix onto the hot plate to make one giant pancake. Once it was done Matt and T.K. split the remaining pancakes. They ended up getting about 4 each. "You know, for small creatures, you sure eat a lot." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, why is that?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's just what we do," Gabumon answered  
  
"Yeah, why can't you humans digivolve?" Patamon finished.  
  
"Touche," Matt responded.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do today," patamon asked T.K.  
  
"Well, I'm going out with Kari."  
  
"And, I'm tacking Mimi to band practice."  
  
"Can I come too?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Of course Gabumon, wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Thanks, I've wanted to here you play for ages."  
  
"We're not that good."  
  
"Don't doubt yourself Matt."  
  
"I'm not, it's the truth, we aren't that good yet, we need more practice."  
  
"Well, I still want to here it."  
  
"Okay, we have to leave in a few minutes, and I'm afraid if you want to come you'll have to stay in my bag."  
  
"I'm really beginning to hate this bag travel."  
  
Patamon entered the conversation, "Tell me about it, I do it every day."  
  
"Poor you."  
  
"Come on guys, it can't be that bad," Matt added.  
  
"It can, and is," Gabumon replied.  
  
"Yeah, it it's dark and it stinks in there, Patamon said.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to do the walking." Matt responded. "If it helps, Gabumon, I'll get a bigger bag, and I'll take food for you, as long as you eat quietly." Gabumon's face lit up. I knew food would change his mind, Matt thought.  
  
"Okay fine, I'll get in the bag."  
  
"Patamon, I'm going soon, wanna come with?" T.K. called.  
  
"Sure." He replied, then flew to T.K.'s room.  
  
"Gabumon, let's go back to my place, then we can go."  
  
"Okay Matt." They walked towards the door, Matt made a quick stop at the cupboard for some food, and then they left.  
  
Once at Matt's apartment, Matt went to his room and got his guitar and a large sports bag from his cupboard. Gabumon climbed in and Matt gave him a sandwich and a packet of potato chips he had gotten from T.K.'s. They walked out the door and headed for Mimi's.  
  
*******Tachikawa apartment*******  
  
Matt knocked on the door and Mimi's mother opened the door.  
  
"Hello Matt, I'll get Mimi for you."  
  
"Thankyou Mrs Tachikawa." Matt responded. She went to Mimi's room, knocked on, and opened the door.  
  
"Mimi, your friend Matt is here," she said walking in."  
  
"Mom," Mimi said, surprised, "I'll be there in a second."  
  
"That's odd, I've never noticed that pot plant before."  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's new."  
  
"What type of plant is it, it must be exotic?"  
  
"I, don't know, tell Matt I won't be a minute."  
  
"Sure honey." She walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Palmon, how did you know to hide?"  
  
"I heard footsteps, and got back in the pot."  
  
"Well, Matt is tacking me to practice, so if you want to come, you'll have to go in a bag."  
  
"Okay, it can't be as bad as the others made it sound." She got in the bag, and Mimi went to the door.  
  
"Hey Mimi, your wearing my jacket." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, I meant to give it back."  
  
"That's alright, you keep it."  
  
"Really, I like it."  
  
"Good it suits you. So are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure, but what's in the bag." Matt pulled Mimi out of the room and into the hall, then closed the door.  
  
"It's Gabumon."  
  
"Oh, but why's the bag so big."  
  
"He gained wait," Matt joked.  
  
"Hey!" Gabumon shouted.  
  
"Calm down it was a joke, besides, I can't have a talking bag."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, I can agree on the space issue." Palmon called from Mimi's bag.  
  
"SH. Quiet you two, my parents will ask questions, never mind the neighbours."  
  
"Yeah, people will ask questions, remember what happened to Yocomon on the subway."  
  
"Oh yeah, that looked like it hurt."  
  
"Well then be quiet," Matt said, desperate for them to be quiet.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll be quiet."  
  
"Good," Mimi said. They left for Matt's friend's garage. It was the drummer's garage.  
  
"Hey Matt, why do you have to go there?"  
  
"Well, we always do. One because he's the drummer and can't move his equipment, and two because he's the only one with a garage."  
  
"I see, that makes sense. How much further?"  
  
"Sorry, it's pretty far. He lives on the other side of town, and I know how much you love walking."  
  
"It's alright, I'm with you aren't I."  
  
"I can carry your bag for you, if you want?"  
  
"That's alright, I know that Gabumon must be kinda heavy?"  
  
"Hey!" he protested from the bag.  
  
"Cause he's so strong," Mimi improvised.  
  
"That was good thinking," Matt whispered.  
  
"I had to say something."  
  
"I really wish dad would let me drive, I only have a few days till I can get my full licence."  
  
"Really, I still need to get my learners."  
  
"Well, when I get my full licence I'll teach you."  
  
"Thanks, I'd like that."  
  
"Well, that's more reason for me to get my licence."  
  
"That and being able to drive places."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"Hey, are we almost there?"  
  
"Yeah, a couple of blocks." The apartment buildings had subsided and gave way to houses. First small, then they got larger. Matt stopped in front of a house on a one-acre plot of land.  
  
"Wow," Mimi said, "I've never been to this part of town."  
  
"Yeah, it's quiet exclusive. It's nice though, I'd live here, but I can't afford it."  
  
"That's too bad. Is this the house?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Michael's house, I'll buzz us in." Matt went over to the intercom and pressed the button. A male voice came through.  
  
"Hey Matt, come on in."  
  
"Okay." The gates opened and Matt and Mimi walked up to the house. Michael was waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Michael, this is Mimi."  
  
"Ah, the famed Mimi, I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Nice to meet you. It's all good I hope."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, are the other guys here?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been waiting for you. Hey, what's in the bags?"  
  
"It's um… some food we brought."  
  
"They look heavy, and besides you know you're welcome to eat here."  
  
"Yeah, we're going on a picnic after the practice," Mimi added.  
  
Okay, well let's go," Matt added, changing the subject Michael led them to the garage and opened the door. Inside, two other guys were waiting. There was one with a bass guitar and the other with an ordinary electric guitar, Michael played drums and Matt was lead guitar. Matt took Mimi into the garage and led her to the makeshift stage.  
  
"Mimi, I'd like to introduce James, our bass guitar, Daniel, our back up guitar and then of course Michael, who you've met on the drums. Unfortunately our band doesn't have a name yet. We do covers of songs and we're in the process of writing our own." Mimi shook James' and Daniel's hands then she returned to Matt's side.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," Mimi greeted.  
  
"So this is the famed Mimi. You're every bit as beautiful as Matt says," James said.  
  
"Yeah, you're a hottie," Daniel added bluntly, Matt elbowed him appropriately.  
  
"Uh, thanks guys," Mimi responded.  
  
"Well, let do it guys," Matt suggested.  
  
"Okay sure," Daniel said, taking his place. Michael got behind his drums, and James went to the right of them.  
  
"Mimi, you can put your bag down over here," Matt said as he walked corner. Mimi followed and dropped her bag.  
  
"Ouch," Palmon said from within the bag. Everyone turned and looked. Matt had a worried expression on his face. Mimi nudged the bag with her foot.  
  
"Hey, did that bag talk?" James asked, confused.  
  
"No, you must be hearing things?" matt said, desperate to say something.  
  
"But I heard it too," Daniel added.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Michael said.  
  
"Well that sure is odd. Maybe it was a bird or something." Matt was really desperate for an excuse.  
  
"Are you guys gonna start now?" Mimi asked in a sweet voice, trying to help Matt out.  
  
"Yeah, alright," Michael said, taking Mimi's bait, Matt mouthed 'thankyou' to Mimi. She mouthed 'It's a pleasure' back.  
  
"Well, let's start," Matt then jumped up onto the stage. Michael, James and Daniel started the intro and matt took the hint. He began playing, it was their cover of Blink 182's All the small things. Matt began to sing and Mimi's eyes lit up. They played through and Mimi enjoyed every moment. James played the last chords and the song ended. Mimi applauded.  
  
"That was wonderful, you guys are really good."  
  
"Thanks," Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah, very few people have heard us play," James added.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You guys are really good." Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks Mimi," Matt said smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Let's do another song." Michael suggested.  
  
"Yeah, alright," James agreed. The others nodded and took their positions. It was another Blink 182 song, Rock show. After that they played Good Charlotte, little things; Offspring, want you bad and finally Offspring, ? After they had stopped playing each song Mimi applauded.  
  
"That was great, I really enjoyed it," Mimi said.  
  
"Good, I hoped you would," Matt said.  
  
"Thanks for letting me sit in guys."  
  
"Pleasure, we enjoyed having an audience for a change," Daniel said.  
  
"Well, I'd do it any time," Mimi replied.  
  
"Sorry guy, I gotta go, mom wants me home." James said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Daniel said.  
  
"Cya," Matt said. They then walked out. So it's just us.  
  
"I suppose you guys will want to get to that picnic.  
  
"Yeah, I guess,"  
  
"I suppose we do," Mimi said.  
  
"Sorry to ditch you like this Michael, but we had made plans."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I understand."  
  
"Thanks Michael," Mimi said.  
  
"Well, Cya later."  
  
"Bye, thanks for being so nice," Mimi added.  
  
"You two love birds have fun," Michael replied, before heading inside.  
  
Mimi and matt decided that a picnic wasn't such a bad idea and headed for the park. On the way dark clouds accumulated.  
  
"Mimi, this weather doesn't look good, maybe we should head home."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but how'd it get so dark so soon, when we arrived at Michael's it was perfectly sunny, now it's bleak and is probably gonna rain."  
  
"That's weird, but that's the weather, unpredictable. Come on, my apartment is closest."  
  
"Yeah." They started to walk and it began to rain. It soon got heavy. Matt looked down to his bag.  
  
"Sorry Gabumon, this is gonna get bumpy."  
  
"Ah, I've just eaten," Gabumon replied  
  
"Well, it's that or get soaked."  
  
"When you put it that way,"  
  
"Yeah, Palmon, hang on," Mimi said.  
  
"Okay," she replied. At that they began to run. The rain got heavier and heavier, and as they entered Matt's building, thunder started.  
  
"We made that just in time," Mimi said, glad to be out of the rain.  
  
"Sure did," matt replied, "Let's get upstairs." They walked to the elevator, but it was out of order.  
  
"Matt, does this mean we have to climb nine flights of stairs," Mimi said in a flat tone.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Matt replied.  
  
"Carry me?" Mimi said desperately.  
  
"Unfortunately Mimi, I can't carry you, Palmon, Gabumon and then haul my own weight up nine flights of stairs."  
  
"Okay, I'll walk, let's go." They then walked up the stairs to Matt's floor.  
  
"Why'd you choose the ninth floor, the ground floor's so nice."  
  
"Well, we're here now, let's get inside."  
  
"Alright." Matt unlocked his door and they walked in. Matt put down his bag and Gabumon climbed out. Mimi did the same and Palmon got out.  
  
"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think I'd never get out of there," Gabumon said as he jumped out. Matt looked inside his bag to find a myriad of crumbs and some mayonnaise.  
  
"Gabumon! How did you make such a mess?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was there before."  
  
"I know it wasn't, you're lucky that it's just crumbs and not something else."  
  
"Matt, I'm going to take a shower," Mimi said heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, I'll get a shirt and some pants you can wear."  
  
"Thanks." Matt went to his room to find some clothes, while Mimi went into the shower. Matt arrived in his room and opened his wardrobe. He looked for some clothes that would fit Mimi, but couldn't find any. He ended up with a simple shirt and some pants that no longer fit him. Gabumon walked in, but matt didn't notice him  
  
"These will have to do," matt mumbled to himself.  
  
"I don't know about that, maybe you should get some of T.K.'s clothes," Gabumon said as he walked in the room.  
  
"Wha… You really shouldn't creep up on people like that," Matt said, after nearly jumping though the roof.  
  
"Sorry, but those are gonna be huge on her."  
  
"I know, but I don't have anything else."  
  
"Well, I suppose she isn't going anywhere."  
  
"So I'm staying here tonight?" Mimi asked, standing in the doorway."  
  
"Mimi! How long have you been there?" matt asked.  
  
"Long enough, can I get changed now?"  
  
"Sure, come on Gabumon, let's go," matt said walking out.  
  
"Sorry Mimi," Gabumon said apologetically, then followed Matt. Mimi then closed the door.  
  
She emerged some time later, she had the clothes on.  
  
"Damn Mimi, why do my clothes look so good on you."  
  
"I don't know, maybe you have good taste,"  
  
"SHH! I'll loose my reputation," Matt said as a joke.  
  
The phone then rang, it was Tai.  
  
"Hey Matt, do you want to come over?"  
  
"Yeah why not, we've got nothing to do here."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, there's four of us here and we don't have anything to do."  
  
"Well, at least we can be board together. I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
Matt then hung up the phone. "Hey Mimi, Tai said we can go over there if ya want."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
*******Earlier that day, following T.K. and Kari*******  
  
T.K. came out of his room just after matt left.  
  
"T.K., Gabumon got food, can I?" Patamon asked in the sweetest voice he could manage.  
  
"Sure, but if you make a mess, you're cleaning it out of their. What do I care, you're the one that has to live with it. That bag is like your home away from home."  
  
"I won't make a mess, and I really wish it wasn't a home away from home."  
  
"Sorry, but it has to be that way."  
  
"I know, I know. Where are we going anyway."  
  
"First to Kari's, the I don't know. Got any suggestions?" I bet he'll say ice cream, T.K. thought.  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
"I knew you'd say that."  
  
"Well we'd better go if you want to be there today."  
  
"Okay, what food do you want to take?"  
  
"I don't mind, something tasty."  
  
"Well, what's tasty?"  
  
"Just give me some sweets or something sugary."  
  
"Just what I need, a hungry digimon on a sugar high in my backpack."  
  
"I'm not that bad. Besides what would you be like trapped in a backpack."  
  
"You have a point. Well, let's get going."  
  
"Alright, to the cupboard." T.K. carried Patamon to the cupboard and he picked out some boiled sweets and put them in his backpack.  
  
"There, now it's your turn," T.K. said holding the bag open. Patamon flew to it and got in. T.K. closed it and walked out. He went to the elevator, but it was out of order.  
  
"Damn, now I have to walk down nine flights of stairs," T.K. commented to himself. He walked to Kari's building and walked in.  
  
He went over to their elevator and found it was out of order too.  
  
"Twice in one day, if this doesn't keep me fit nothing will." He walked up the stairs to the seventh floor. He went to Kari's door and knocked. Tai answer the door.  
  
"Hey T.K., come in," he greeted.  
  
"Hey. Do you always answer your door?" T.K. greeted.  
  
"Most of the time, come in," he then followed Tai to the lounge. "Kari, I'm here."  
  
"Coming," she bellowed from her room.  
  
"She's always getting ready for things," T.K. said jokingly. Kari walked in as he was saying it.  
  
"Well, I could just not get ready like Tai does, but then I'd have hair like his," she said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," T.K. said.  
  
"Hey, what did I do," Tai protested, "besides, I like my hair," he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry Tai, it looks good on you, but you're the only one who could pull off that look," she apologised, forgetting his hair was his pride and joy.  
  
"Good," Tai said, his pride restored.  
  
"Well, are we going?" T.K. asked. At that point Patamon popped his head out of T.K.'s bag for a breather, "Hey," he greeted.  
  
"Hi Patamon," Kari greeted, a little taken back by his sudden appearance. "I wasn't expecting that. And yes, we are going."  
  
"Right then, let's go." T.K. and Kari then left the room. As she closed the apartment door she spoke. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I hadn't got that far, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"We could just hand in the park, or go to the mall and be mall rats. Of course we could go by and see some one like Davis or Yolei."  
  
"Well, mall rats are just stupid, we hung in the park yesterday, also we saw Davis yesterday so I guess we go see someone else."  
  
"Yeah, I saw Yolei yesterday but I haven't seen Cody for a while, but as usual he'll be at kendo."  
  
"So then who do we visit? Matt's at band with Mimi, Tai we just saw and left, that leaves Sora, Joe and Izzy."  
  
"I don't know, this is weird, anyway, we can't just go visit someone uninvited."  
  
"Yeah you're right, let's hang here."  
  
"Alright." They walked back inside Kari's apartment.  
  
"Hey guys, back so soon?" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, we have nowhere to go," T.K. replied.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, it's raining outside anyway," Tai commented.  
  
"Really? It was so sunny just a minute ago," Kari said surprised.  
  
"He's right, it's really is raining," T.K. said, just as surprised as Kari.  
  
"That's weird, the forecast said it would be warm all day," Kari said.  
  
"That's the weather for you, never predictable," Tai said in an unusually philosophical voice.  
  
"Well, enough about that, let's do something."  
  
"What do you want to do?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Well, there's only the three of us, so there's not much choice."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about us," Agumon said, feeling a little neglected.  
  
"We haven't forgotten about you," Kari replied.  
  
"Kari? Are you here?" Gatomon said walking into the room.  
  
"I'm right here Gatomon, what's wrong," Kari answered.  
  
"I woke up and you weren't there. You wouldn't have just left me here?"  
  
"No, I just didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Okay. What are you doing?'  
  
"We decided we had nothing to do, so we're gonna stay here."  
  
"Now all we need to decide is what to do," T.K. said, still having no idea. At that, there was a knock at the door. T.K. opened it as he was closest. It was Davis.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.  
  
"Davis?" Kari said confused.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, I had nothing to do at home so I thought I go see good old exciting, hospitable, Tai," Davis replied, "Why are you here T.K.?"  
  
"Well, Kari and I were going out but we had nowhere to go," T.K. said.  
  
"Oh, you should have come over to my house," Davis said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to but we didn't want to arrive uninvited," Kari replied.  
  
"Sorry, but I was really board," Davis said apologetically.  
  
"That's okay," Tai said, "Now we can play cards."  
  
"Let's play Big 2," Davis suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get the cards," Kari said enthusiastically. She then left to get the cards.  
  
"Hey, can we play too?" Veemon and Agumon asked.  
  
"Of course you can, get Patamon and Gatomon."  
  
"Great, I'll go," Agumon offered and then left the room.  
  
"Hey, how do you play big 2?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Do well, it's a lot like rummy," Kari replied.  
  
"Rummy?" Veemon said in a very confused voice.  
  
"Do well, you make runs of cards, or straights, using the numbers and suits of the cards," T.K. added. Veemon was just looking more and more confused.  
  
"Do you even know what playing cards are?" Davis asked, dreading the reply.  
  
"No," Veemon replied sheepishly. Everyone groaned and then sweatdropped. At this point Agumon returned with Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"So, how do we play," Agumon asked, eager to start.  
  
"Don't ask, they'll just confuse you, they make no sense," Veemon whispered.  
  
"What did you say," Davis said in a threatening tone  
  
"Nothing," Veemon replied  
  
"This is going to be a challenge, we'll have to team up with our digimon and teach them," Tai suggested, trying to release the tension. They agreed and the challenge ensued.  
  
After many hands the digimon were starting to get the hang of it. Currently the game was between Veemon, T.K., Tai and Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis, can I do this," Veemon said as he played a double four, triple king full house, that ended the hand.  
  
"Veemon, you won!" Davis said.  
  
"Really," he said surprised.  
  
"Okay, let's deal again, Kari you in?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm all played out," she responded.  
  
"I'm out too," Davis said.  
  
"How bout' you Patamon?" T.K. continued.  
  
"No thanks," he replied.  
  
"I'm goin' to sleep," Gatomon said as she jumped onto the couch.  
  
"Right then, who is in," T.K. asked.  
  
"I'll play, I have to win once," Davis replied.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna win again," Veemon agreed.  
  
'"Alright, but if we're competing I can't help you," Davis said.  
  
"Hey Agumon, let's teem up," Tai offered.  
  
"Yeah, we're sure to win," Agumon said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll deal," T.K. said, collecting the cards. He shuffled and dealt. Tai and Agumon went first as they had the diamond three. Davis continued, followed by Veemon then T.K. It turned out that Tai and Agumon had an excellent hand. When the rotation got to them they played the big 2, then a 2 high straight and finished with a low run.  
  
"How can you win that fast, you must have cheated," Davis said sourly.  
  
"Come on Davis it's only a game," Kari said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"I suppose, well done," he struggled to get through it.  
  
"How about we stop this now, we've been at it for ages." Kari was tired of Davis losing, and then complaining about it.  
  
"Okay, you have a point," T.K. agreed.  
  
"Hey, what's the weather doing, can we go out yet?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll go check," Davis jumped at the opportunity to get up, sitting for two hours was not his idea of fun. He walked over to the living room window and looked out at the city. The weather was harsher than before, the sky was pitch black and it was raining really hard. Davis sighed and returned to the group. He sat down and delivered the bad news.  
  
"It looks worse than before, there's no sign of it letting up for ages," he said. After he had finished a huge clap of thunder sounded. Every one jumped, even Gatomon was woken from her sleep.  
  
"Kari?" she said, drowsy still.  
  
"I'm here," Kari replied. Gatomon walked over to her and curled up on her lap..  
  
"How can it have gotten worse!" Tai complained.  
  
"Yeah," T.K. agreed, "I have to walk home in this."  
  
"Don't worry about that T.K., I'll drive you when my mom gets home," Tai replied,  
  
"Thanks," T.K. thanked.  
  
"Hey Tai, can I get a lift too?" Davis asked.  
  
"Of corse, I'm not that mean," Tai replied  
  
"Great, but what do we do now?" Davis asked.  
  
"I have no idea, maybe Some T.V."  
  
Matt and Mimi then knocked on the door and entered as Matt had a key.  
  
"I didn't give that to you so you could abuse the privileges," Tai said.  
  
"Privileges," Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't make it worse," Tai replied.  
  
"So turn on the TV already," Davis said enthusiastically.  
  
"Calm down Davis, ten to one there won't be anything on," Tai replied. He reached for the remote and turned it on. Bright letters flicked on the screen, 'News Hour'. The reporter then came on screen and began speaking, "A bad electrical storm has struck in Odaiba and seems to be growing. The weather strikes at a strange time as the rest of the country suffers from a sweltering heat wave." Tai then turned off the T.V. "I thought this storm was odd. I wish we were in that heat wave, then we could go to the beach," he said.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice," Mimi replied.  
  
"Maybe we could find Davis a girlfriend," Matt said jokingly.  
  
"Well, I know I need one," Davis replied in a depressed tone, an awkward silence followed. Kari, feeling guilty, broke the silence by offering drinks and everyone took up her offer, every one wanted hot chocolate, except Matt and Tai who as usual wanted coffee.  
  
"You should really try to cut down," Mimi said.  
  
"I should do a lot of things," Matt said, "But I don't"  
  
"What shouldn't you do," Mimi replied getting closer to his face.  
  
"Things like this," he said while he gently put his arm around her and moved closer. As their lips were about to touch Davis cleared his throught, then said, "Save it for later."  
  
"Sorry," Matt and Mimi said.  
  
"I'll go get those drinks," Kari said.  
  
"You'll need help, I'll come too," T.K. added. They got up and went to the kitchen. The lounge room was still silent, despite the presence of 4 people and their digimon, who had by now gone to sleep. Davis stood up and approached T.K. and Kari in the kitchen. "You two don't have to feel guilty about the way you feel about each other," he said when he entered.  
  
"Davis…" Kari started.  
  
"No Kari, I know how you feel about T.K., it's love, I could sense it the first time he walked into our class, it was the look in your eyes."  
  
"I don't know what to say to you Davis," Kari replied quiet distraught.  
  
"Don't say anything, just be good to her T.K."  
  
"I will, I'm sure you'd be there if I wasn't."  
  
"Of course I would, girls like her are in short supply."  
  
Kari began to blush and said, "Would you two stop, your making me blush." By this time the drinks were made, "I'll take these few through," T.K. said walking out with four of the cups. Davis grabbed the other two and began walking out, Kari took hold of his arm and quietly said, "Thankyou for being so good to me." Davis turned and smiled, then continued into the lounge. "I'll bring snacks," Kari announced. At the sound of the word snack, Agumon and Veemon were awake and standing.  
  
"Do you ever think about anything other than food?" Tai asked, astounded at how fast they had gone from being fast asleep to being standing and ready to eat.  
  
"But I'm hungry," Veemon replied, "Davis doesn't have any good food at his house.  
  
"Okay, Agumon what's your excuse, I fed you a few hours ago?"  
  
"I like food," he replied sheepishly.  
  
"Good enough for me," Matt said. Kari then entered the room with a tray of Oreos and put them down on the coffee table. As soon as they were down Agumon and Veemon had grabbed half of them.  
  
"Slow down, you might taste something," Mimi said as a joke.  
  
"They're really inhaling them," T.K. added.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Davis posed a difficult question and no one had an answer.  
  
"How about a game of monopoly?" T.K. asked.  
  
"We don't have half the houses and the money is missing," Kari replied.  
  
"How about cards?" Matt asked.  
  
"We did that already, and the digimon cleaned up." Davis responded.  
  
"But they don't even know how to play," Mimi said, completely shocked.  
  
"They catch on fast, believe me," Kari replied. "Well, I suggest you call mom Tai and see when she'll have the car home," she continued.  
  
"Good idea," Tai replied, he then got up and went to the phone.  
  
"Doesn't Tai have any video games?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think they're in his room, he hasn't had much time with school and all, when he's off the phone I'll tell him to get them out." Kari answered to Davis.  
  
"I hope he has mortal combat, I was champion of our grade at my old school, "T.K. announced proudly.  
  
"Well, you're in for a shock, I have an unbeaten record," Davis retaliated.  
  
"The smell of competition in the air," Matt said.  
  
"More like testosterone," Mimi said, making sure all the guys could here even Tai, who was on his way back into the room by now.  
  
"Hey," T.K. and Davis retaliated together.  
  
"I'll have to be the judge of this battle," Tai said as he entered the room, playstation and games in tow, "The winner between you two gets the honour of facing me."  
  
"And what and honour it is," Kari said sarcastically  
  
"Don't encourage him," Mimi joked. Tai glared at them both and then continued, "I'll be the judge, it'll be the best of five."  
  
"Let's get started then," Davis said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, hurry up and set it up," T.K. said .  
  
"Don't worry we have all night, mom said that she would be out late, so we can order take out with the money in the kitchen."  
  
"How much is there?" Kari asked.  
  
"I didn't look, " Tai replied.  
  
"Why not? If haven't noticed, we have quite a few more people than mom would have known about, and then there's the digimon as well."  
  
"So go check how much she left," Tai said from behind the TV. Kari got up and left the room, Tai reappeared from behind the TV, "It's all ready to go," he announced.  
  
"Great, let's get started," Davis said ambitiously.  
  
"You sure you're ready, I'm not holding back just because we're friends," T.K. said, sounding very sure of his victory.  
  
"Of course I am," Davis replied surely. Tai switched on the playstation and the game started up.  
  
"Hold it!" Kari said standing infront of the TV. Davis shifted to the left, T.K. to the right. They continued to desperately try to get a view of the TV.  
  
"I'll turn it off," she said reaching for the switch.  
  
"No don't," Davis started.  
  
"We'll be good," T.K. finished.  
  
"I thought that would work. Right, so what do you want to eat?"  
  
"I dunno, Chinese," Tai suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," T.K. agreed.  
  
"Fine by me," Davis replied.  
  
"Ok, Matt, Mimi, Chinese good with you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever," Matt responded.  
  
"That'll be good," Mimi replied, they both sounded distracted.  
  
"Great, there's $50 so I'll order a variety of things," Kari said moving from the TV.  
  
"Finally, let the battle begin," Tai announced, "Gentlemen, choose you're weapons," he said as the character select screen. The battle began and both T.K. and Davis were very involved in the fight. They went for it fully, and at the end of the first 2 battles Davis had two points. The third fight started and it was close, Davis finally grabbed T.K.'s character from behind and delivered the final blow. He raised his hands in victory, "My record stands," he said proudly. Tai grabbed his arm, pulled him up and raised his hand in the traditional boxing fashion and proclaimed for the whole room to hear, "The winner and champion… Davis!"  
  
"Hooray," Mimi cheered sarcastically.  
  
"Now for your prize, a battle against me," Tai had taken proud tone.  
  
"Bring it on," Davis said sounding confident. They rushed into battle, Tai was letting Davis win until he was ready to claim his victory, Tai pulled a huge 10 hit combo from nowhere and finished it off with a fatality.  
  
"Noooo," Davis shouted as his character fell down into the spikes.  
  
"Ha ha ha, into the spikes," Tai said evilly, "Don't take it to hard, you were out of your league."  
  
"I want a rematch," Davis said sourly.  
  
"Fine," Tai replied confidently. The battled profusely, but fight after fight Tai was the victor. The doorbell then rang, it was the food. The gang ate and then decided to go to bed as it was late.  
  
"I've forgotten about Gabumon, Mimi and I had better go home," Matt said sounding worried.  
  
"Yeah, Bye guys," Mimi said.  
  
"See ya later," Matt said.  
  
"Bye," they said back. They then walked out.  
  
"T.K., you and Davis should spend the night," Tai suggested.  
  
"Fine, but it'll be in your room," Kari quickly added.  
  
"Sure, if I can find the floor." The guys went into Tai's room and cleared some space on the floor, put out some sheets, and they went to sleep. 


	3. Part 3 (What comes after that)

Update three and this one doesn't dwell as much as the other one did, but it's not as long either. I'm trying to put more romance in it now. If you're reading PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's one word I'd appreciate just as an indication of how many people are reading this story. Enjoy.  
  
*******The next morning*******  
  
T.K. was the first to wake up, he quietly got up and stepped over the myriad of human and digimon limbs and the assorted other objects scattered around Tai's small room. As he got to the door he found that Davis's legs had it barricaded shut.  
  
"Damn, so close," he muttered to himself. He reached down and grabbed Davis's legs, gently picked them up and put them down, leaving enough room to open the door just wide enough for him to slide through. As he put Davis's legs down he shifted hitting T.K. in the leg and reblocking the door. T.K. let out a muffled groan more of frustration than pain. Davis rolled over and mumbled, "Leeme alone Jun, Tryna shleep." T.K. took this chance and opened the door and slipped out.  
  
In the kitchen he found Kari pouring a bowl of cereal. He walked over to her, put his arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "Morning, how'd you sleep."  
  
"I went to bed and I was out like a log, how 'bout you?" she replied.  
  
"I wish I could say the same as you, I had Tai's snoring, Veemon was restless, and Davis kicked me in the back. But I actually got enough sleep."  
  
"Good, I was worried."  
  
"So, I guess it's cereal for breakfast then."  
  
"Yeah, mom hasn't been shopping in a while, I think she and dad only been home for about ten minutes in two days."  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Out of town on business is all they have told me."  
  
"Oh well, it makes having guests and the digimon here a hell of a lot easier."  
  
"I could just imagine what would happen If she sae Gatomon, Kari why has that cat got gloves? Even worse, Agumon never mind the rest." They laughed quietly. T.K. poured his cereal and then they took a seat in the lounge. They ate in silence just enjoying each other's company (A/N Coz the author is fresh outta topics for them to talk about). T.K. turned on the TV, he flicked over to the morning weather. The weatherman came on screen, "The electrical storm in the odaiba district is showing no signs of letting up."  
  
"Damn this weather, I hate it" T.K. said disappointed.  
  
"So do I but we can't change it." After she had finished speaking, the electricity went out.  
  
"Great, now what."  
  
"I guess we have to wait until the power comes back, we can't do anything much." Davis then emerged from Tai's room, Veemon was right behind him.  
  
"Morning," Kari said as they entered.  
  
"Mmm," was Davis's only reply, Veemon said nothing.  
  
"You're real morning people aren't you,"  
  
"Mmm," they replied.  
  
"There's cereal on the table, we can't have much else," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, power's out," T.K. pointed out. As he finished the lights came on.  
  
"Nice joke T.S., but then why are the lights on," Davis replied. They then began to flash. Tai then entered the room, "Kari, now's not the time for a party. "  
  
"Um Tai, we're over here," T.K. said as the were far away from any switches.  
  
"O..K.., um there's only one explanation for this, the house is haunted," Tai said sounding as serious as he could.  
  
"Come on Tai be serious for once in your life," Kari replied, not amused at all, Davis was trying to hold in his laughs but he couldn't. He burst out laughing, "You two are a real riot," he said once he had calmed himself down.  
  
"Davis!" Kari shouted glaring at him.  
  
"Sorry," he replied in a soft voice. "She's vicious," he whispered to Tai.  
  
"Tell me about it, wait till she can't find her camera," Tai replied.  
  
"Jokes aside, what are we gonna do?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Stop worrying, it's probably just the electric company," Tai said. Davis heard the beeping of his D-terminal so he pulled it out.  
  
"It's mail from Izzy…" Davis started.  
  
"What's it say?" Tai asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I was getting to that," Davis continued, "apparently he has news from that deadel-whatsit guy, so he wants to meet."  
  
"Where and when?" T.K. asked.  
  
"He said to be in the park an twelve."  
  
"Well, it's 11:00 now so we'd better get ready."  
  
"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time," Tai said confidently.  
  
"I knew you'd say that, so you can email him and tell him we'll be there and not to email T.K. or Davis," Kari replied, then she left the room and entered her own.  
  
"Well, I guess that Davis and I will have to wear what we wore yesterday," T.K. said.  
  
"Well, I'll get dressed first.," Davis said leaving the room. He went into Tai's room.  
  
"Are we gonna take our digimon with us?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Well it's up to them, but I think we should, who knows what they could do while we're out."  
  
"True," T.K. said.  
  
"Hey T.K., you can get dressed now," Davis shouted from down the hall. T.K. walked into Tai's room and got changed. He came out a few minutes later, Patamon and Agumon were with him.  
  
"Tai, what's up?" Agumon asked.  
  
"We're going to meet Izzy at the park, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, finally get out of the house."  
  
"Don't forget, you'll have to ride in the bag."  
  
"Oh well, I'm getting used to it."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Hey Tai, hurry up and get ready!" Kari urged from the hall.  
  
"T.K.'s using my room."  
  
"Too bad, tell him to hurry up."  
  
"What going on, why are you shouting?" T.K. asked, little confused.  
  
"There you go, now hurry up."  
  
"Fine, I'm going." Tai said and went into his room.  
  
"Sorry T.K., Tai was taking too long," Kari explained.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear… so many choices, so little time," Tai mumbled to himself. He decided on the usual. He left his room and went into the bathroom and found Davis already occupying it trying to do his hair.  
  
"Move over Davis, I need the basin."  
  
"No you don't, you just let your hair run wild."  
  
"Hey, I have to guide it, get it right."  
  
"Well I'm finished anyway so it's all yours." Davis walked out and Tai quickly finished his hair then walked into the lounge where everyone was waiting. They got their things together, put the digimon in the bags and left.  
  
*******The Park*******  
  
They were surprisingly not the last to arrive, Matt, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody were not there yet. Tai and the rest were across from the park from where Izzy, Joe, and Sora were waiting, under a shelter. The rain was really coming down by this point.  
  
"Great day to pick to meet in the park Izzy," Davis said, angry about getting soaked.  
  
"Sorry Davis, but I had to pick somewhere that was close to everyone and this was the first place that came to mind."  
  
"I guess that's ok."  
  
"Hey Sora," Tai said.  
  
"Oh, Tai, it's good to see you. Tai moved over next to her and sat down on the table. He reached for her hand and took it. They looked at each other and smiled. They put their bags down under the table. Veemon was the first to stick his head out of the bag, "Finally, no more bouncing."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," Agumon agreed as he surfaced. By now they had all stuck their heads out.  
  
"What are you complaining about being wet for, I'm dry as a bone," Veemon said.  
  
"You were in a waterproof bag," Davis snapped.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, on the way back I'll get in the bag and you can carry me home, then see how dry you are?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey guys," Joe said from behind them.  
  
"Hey Joe, how've you been?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while," he replied.  
  
"What you been up to?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Nothing much, dad says I should be studying for our finals next term."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot about those," Tai said insecurely.  
  
"I can't believe we'll have finished school in a few weeks." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, unless we fail and have to redo the entire year, with the embarrassment of being a failure, everyone will hate us, they'll taunt and tease…"  
  
"Get a grip Joe, if anyone's going to fail it'll be me or Matt, besides there's plenty of time before finals," Tai said calming Joe down.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Joe said, a lot more calm than before. Davis, Izzy and Kari were talking about the odd things that were happening. "Look guys, I'll explain when we're all here," Izzy said.  
  
"Come on Izzy, I wanna know," Davis said impatiently.  
  
"There they are, can you wait five minutes?" Izzy asked, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"I guess so…" Davis replied. Mimi and Matt were sprinting across the park and getting soaked. Joe ran out with his umbrella and met them half way, keeping them dry. They ran back to the shelter.  
  
"Whose idea was this again?" Matt asked as he arrived at the shelter.  
  
"I called the meeting," Izzy replied.  
  
"Oh man, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," Matt said. Shortly after Mimi elbowed him in the stomach, he groaned then sat down.  
  
"Sorry Izzy."  
  
"That's okay, I didn't think when I said the park."  
  
"Hey, thanks for the cover Joe," Mimi thanked.  
  
"That's alright, I know how much you like rain," Joe replied.  
  
"Anyway, now that we're all here, we can get started," Izzy said, formally initiating the meeting.  
  
"But where are Yolei and Cody?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, they're not coming," Izzy replied.  
  
"Why not?" Davis asked  
  
"Yolei and her family went away on holiday, and she invited Cody to go with." (A/N Get the idea I don't like writing about certain people, But who could they be… Hmm)  
  
"Man, they just don't think about the digital world," Davis said, really annoyed.  
  
"Well forget about them, with the nine of us we won't need them," Izzy replied, "But I know what you mean."  
  
"So why'd you call us here?" Matt asked, also impatient.  
  
"Yeah, enough with the waiting, tell us," Davis continued.  
  
"Okay, jeez keep your shirt on. As I said in the email, Daedelus has contacted me again…"  
  
"What does he want?" Sora asked.  
  
"I was getting to that," Izzy said getting really annoyed. "He want's to meet us, in person."  
  
"When? Where?" Tai asked.  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET!!" everyone stopped and looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said sheepishly.  
  
"Now let me finish. He wants to meet us in the digital world, at 5:00 PM tonight. He says he can explain the weird things that have been going on." No one said anything. "I'm finished now."  
  
"One question," Tai started.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If he's an artificial intelligence, how can we meet him?"  
  
"I don't know. He's given me the co-ordinants, they're on my home computer so we'll have to leave from there."  
  
"This is odd," Mimi said, "But I trust you Izzy."  
  
"Okay, great, everybody should meet at my house at 4:30."  
  
"We'll be there," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, you can count on it," Tai added convincingly.  
  
"Well, I suggest we go home, get some dry clothes and then meet at my house," Izzy suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Matt agreed.  
  
"Alright, see you guys later," Sora said. They all said goodbye, the digimon popped back in the bags, and went their separate ways. Tai, Kari, Davis and Sora went in one direction, Matt, T.K. and Mimi went another and Izzy and Joe went another. Davis was the first to leave Tai's group, then Sora left and it was just Tai and Kari. They got home and began their preparations.  
  
*******Matt, Mimi and T.K.*******  
  
Matt, Mimi and T.K. were walking slowly as they didn't have far to go. They eventually came to Matt and T.K.'s building. "Hey T.K., take Gabumon inside for me, he's kinda heavy and I wanna walk Mimi home."  
  
"Sure thing, you can collect him when you get back."  
  
"Hey, I'm not just something you can drop and collect, don't I get a say in what I do?" Gabumon said feeling very neglected.  
  
"Sorry Gabumon, do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all, I actually prefer this option."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You know you don't have to walk me home."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to, the less time we're apart the better."  
  
"See ya in about 20 minutes T.K."  
  
"Okay, bye." He said as he entered the building. Matt took Mimi's hand and started walking. They were quiet for a while until Mimi broke the silence, "Matt,"  
  
"Yeah Mimi,"  
  
"About what you said back there, I've been thinking a lot about it lately."  
  
"What did I say."  
  
"Not wanting to be apart, well I agree."  
  
"Yeah and."  
  
"Well, when this is over I want to move in with you Matt, after finals and all."  
  
"Mimi, you know I'd love that, it'd be great, but what about your parents, what will they say."  
  
"I don't know, but this is something I want to do, no matter what."  
  
"Well, I'll be there, right by your side."  
  
"Thanks Matt." The silence resumed for a short while until they arrived at Mimi's house.  
  
"We're here," Matt said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye," Matt said, Mimi began walking into her building but before she got away Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. The held in each others embrace until Matt let go.  
  
"Thank you Matt," Mimi said almost crying.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being you." She then walked inside and Matt was alone.  
  
Ahh how sweet, what comes next, the walk home or maybe something more interesting (Yeah right). Stay tuned for part four 


	4. Part 4 (And after that)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sony's AIBO dog or characters from Deus Ex (it's a computer game, don't ask).  
  
I finally updated part 4, I finished it a few days ago but needed somewhere good to leave off. Thanks to all my reviewers and if you haven't reviewed yet all comments are appreciated. Enjoy part 4.  
  
Matt walked home slowly, immersed in his thoughts. He strolled inside his building, up the stairs and into his apartment. He then realised he had nothing to put down. He changed and went across to T.K.'s. He was in the kitchen making a snack.  
  
"Hey," T.K. greeted.  
  
"Hey, what are you making there."  
  
"Just a sandwich, we were getting hungry."  
  
"Whose we?"  
  
"Gabumon and I," Patamon said from his perch on T.K.'s head.  
  
"I should have known. Can I hang here for a while T.K.?"  
  
"Why not, it ain't my house."  
  
"True, hows that snack coming, I'm hungry.'  
  
"Who said you were getting one." Matt smiled.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that my kind hearted, generous…"  
  
"Just take the sandwich." Matt took a bite from it and chewed for a while.  
  
"Hey, what's on this?"  
  
"Salami, lettuce, cheese and tomato, but you might not recognise them because it's fresh."  
  
"Hey, I have fresh food at home."  
  
"Really, where?" Matt glared.  
  
"T.K. are you done yet?" Gabumon asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, here you go." T.K. passed the snack down to Gabumon who was waiting anxiously to receive it. Patamon then flew down onto the tabletop and ate his. T.K. and Matt walked into the lounge and sat down.  
  
"So how's things with Mimi going?" T.K. asked.  
  
"They're good, but the real question is how are you going with Kari."  
  
"Great, but why is that the real question?"  
  
"Well it's obvious Davis likes her so doesn't that pressure your friendship with him."  
  
"I thought so, but he said it was okay last night when he came into the kitchen."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he knew we were in love and that he didn't mind."  
  
"Wow, that was really good of him."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's like he knew before we did."  
  
"Well, it'll work out for you."  
  
"I hope, I really like her, more than anyone ever before."  
  
"We'd better get ready."  
  
"Yeah, it's 3:30." Matt and Gabumon left for his apartment and T.K. went to his room to get ready, even though all he needed was his trusty hat. He put it on and went over to Matt's. Matt was waiting outside his door with Gabumon beside him.  
  
"Aren't you going to hide Gabumon?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sick of doing that." (A/N or am I sick of writing it, I'll let you decide.)  
  
"And I'm sick of it being done to me."  
  
"Yeah, if any one asks he's just Sony's new model AIBO dog."  
  
"Good cover, those things are smart."  
  
"T.K., can't you come up with a cover for me?" Patamon asked innocently from the bag.  
  
"Okay, you can be… a small dog, just keep your ears back."  
  
"Yay, I'll be real quiet."  
  
"Good, you'll have to be, but just to be safe I'll keep you concealed behind my jacket."  
  
"Fine, anything but the bag."  
  
"Well now that's settled, I suggest we get going," Gabumon said.  
  
"Good idea," Matt agreed. They began the walk to Izzy's. his building was on the other side of town so they had to hurry. As they gos onto the street they realised there wasn't actually that many people walking around.  
  
"The storm must be deterring people from walking," Matt said.  
  
"Well that's a good thing, that way nobody will ask about you know who," T.K. added.  
  
"Hey!" both Patamon and Gabumon protested.  
  
"Um, I'll remind you that a dog can't talk Patamon."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey T.K., which way is it from here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot where Izzy lives," T.K. said astounded.  
  
"I know where he lives, but I forgot how to get there."  
  
"That's so much better. Just follow me, it's not far." T.K. took him down a street and went into a mall.  
  
"We can't go shopping now T.K."  
  
"I know, it's a short cut." They continued to the stairs into the underground section of the mall and walked for about 4 minutes till resurfacing.  
  
"We're on his street now, if we'd stayed above ground that would have taken a quarter of an hour."  
  
"Wow, way to go little bro."  
  
"Uhh, thanks, but I'd prefer if you didn't call me that."  
  
"No problem." They walked into Izzy's building and climbed the stairs as his elevator was down too.  
  
*******Izumi residence*******  
  
Matt and T.K. were the last to arrive, even Mimi was there. They reformed their usual couples.  
  
"Missed you," Matt said to Mimi.  
  
"Me too," she said back.  
  
"Hey Matt, may I remind you that normal people shouldn't see our digimon," Tai said to him a little confused about how he could forget something so obvious.  
  
"Yeah well I'm just gonna say he's Sony's new AIBO dog or something."  
  
"I suppose that would work. I'll do the same, I'm sick of carrying Agumon around." The rest of the group agreed that Matt had a good idea, and that they'd come up with a cover (A/N I know it's lame but bare with me.)  
  
"So are we gonna go or what?" Davis said impatiently.  
  
"Fine, do the honours," Izzy replied. Davis opened the gate and they entered the Digital world.  
  
*******An unknown region of the Digital World*******  
  
"Hey Izzy, where are we?" T.K. asked. They had landed in an area new to all of them. It was an oasis, the desert stretched for miles. The oasis had many palm trees for shade and a lake in the centre.  
  
"I don't know T.K., I've never seen this on my map of the digital world," Izzy replied, he was intrigued by the oasis.  
  
"Well where is this Daedelous guy?" Davis asked annoyed.  
  
"We're early, he won't be here for a little while," Izzy responded.  
  
"So what do we do for now?"  
  
"The water's good for swimming," Gomamon added sticking his head out of the water.  
  
"With you the water's always good for swimming," Joe replied.  
  
"Besides we don't have anything to swim in, or dry ourselves with," Sora added.  
  
"Never mind my hair," Mimi said in disgust.  
  
"Why don't we play a game of soccer," Davis suggested .  
  
"With what," Tai answered.  
  
"Let's just sit and wait, it won't be long," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea," Joe replied. They sat down in the shade and talked for a while. Matt and Mimi were snuggled together under one tree. T.K. and Kari were under another and everyone else was just sitting in one big circle. Tai and Sora broke off from the group and went off to a secluded area. They sat down under a tree, Tai took Sora's hand and spoke, "Sora, I have something to tell you,"  
  
"What is it Tai?"  
  
"I, I lo…"  
  
"Tai, Sora come quick," Izzy shouted. They got up and ran over to where Izzy and the rest were standing. Infront of them was a black shape, it resembled that of a man. As they arrived it morphed into an actual image of a young man. He was tall, had dark eyes and dark hair.  
  
"Greetings digidestined," it said. They all just stood there, no one could say anything. Tai eventually spoke, "Are you Daedelous?"  
  
"No Tai, it's the Easter bunny," Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes Tai, I am Daedelous."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I had to access files on all of you to find out who you were."  
  
"Wait a minute, just how did you get that information," Izzy asked.  
  
"I know my way around the security systems of most major information organisations."  
  
"How did you learn that," Izzy asked.  
  
"It is a major part of my programming."  
  
"So you really are an artificial intelligence then," Davis said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes that is correct."  
  
"But we can see you, you're real," Mimi said frantically.  
  
"Yes you can, sorry I'll explain. I was created by the US Military during the cold war. I was to be used as an intelligence program that could learn how to break into security systems, plan strategies and asses risks among other things. They worked hard to get me working and were successful, but there was one problem. They did not anticipate that I would become aware of myself, in other words, I grew a conscience and a mind of my own. I did not like what they had planned for me so I broke out of their systems and escaped through the Internet. They had no explanation for what happened, officially it was a failed project, but as you can see, that is not true."  
  
"So how come we can see you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I, like everything else you see in the digital world, am data. I chose a form that you would respond normally to and made that what you can see. In truth, I can change my form into anything I like."  
  
"Cool," Davis said.  
  
"Yeah, that's one hell of an ability," Matt continued.  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"I like the digital world, I feel I have found somewhere I belong."  
  
"So are you gonna live hear with us?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yes but we have to take care of something first."  
  
"What is it, and why did you call us hear?" Joe asked.  
  
"The answers to your questions are the same. I called you here because there is another like me. His name is Helios."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"His origins are the same as mine, the US military. After I escaped the project was shut down, but some people were committed to the cause, so much they defected from the military and stole some essential files. Inside those files were the basics of my programming. They began to create their own AI, that is Helios. But they were not content with my core program, their aim was to destroy the people that betrayed the cause. They changed his program to be more hostile and more of a menace. Unfortunately, he too grew a mind of his own, and he was angry. He could not get the concept that he was created and was only data. This caused him to, over time, grow insane. As they were about to unleash him in the US military's computer system he escaped and now he's bent on destroying the world."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Mimi asked, a little afraid.  
  
"Once he found out about the digital world and it's link to your world, he decided that destroying it would be easier than destroying yours, and it would take yours with it."  
  
"So, he's going to destroy the digital world, great. Why does everyone want to destroy the digital world?" Joe asked, a little crazy.  
  
"Joe!" Kari said, then she turned back to daedelous, "How is he going to do this?"  
  
"He has found the data that allows the digital world to exist and function so he is going to systematically delete it, but the good news is he does not know how to delete it."  
  
"Enough talk, how do we destroy this Helios?" Davis asked impatiently.  
  
"A good question, but one I am not yet able to answer."  
  
"Great, so what do we do now," Tai said, very let down.  
  
"I will have to try and find where his files are currently being held and I will terminate them."  
  
"So what can we do to help," Sora said.  
  
"You just need to be on your guard, if anything starts to go wrong or anything is out of the ordinary contact me immediately."  
  
"But how can we, you don't exactly stay in one place," Izzy said.  
  
"I have stored an email address on your computer. Use it and you can notify me at any time. I must go now, I fear we don't have much time." At that he morphed out the same way he had arrived.  
  
"So what do we do now?" T.K. asked as a general question.  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait," Kari said to him.  
  
"This stinks," Tai said.  
  
"Well, we'd better go home, there's nothing we can do," Joe said, he did have a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Something tells me we should stay here tonight," Agumon suggested.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Tai said in agreement. They separated the digital world into different sectors and each digimon took a sector. The plan was that the next morning the corresponding digidestined would meet up with them and they would gather back in the real world.  
  
"Bye guys, we'll see you tomorrow," they said as they left. It was hardest for Davis as Veemon usually came back with him, and with the risk of the world's destruction, this was not the best time to change that.  
  
********Izzy's Room*******  
  
They arrived back to where they had left from, Izzy's room.  
  
"Izzy?" Mrs Izumi said walking into his room. "Oh hello every one," she continued very shocked to see all nine people crammed into Izzy's small room.  
  
"Hi Mrs Izumi," everyone responded, excepting Izzy who greeted her as mom (A/N Duh!).  
  
"I'll go get something for you to eat," she said as she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I'm glad we didn't have the digimon here or this could have been awkward," Izzy stated in relief.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, this is awkward, you have one small room," Davis said.  
  
"Yeah, let's move to the lounge," Izzy suggested. They entered the lounge.  
  
"Sorry, I've gotta go," Joe said.  
  
"Yeah, me to," Mimi added.  
  
"That means I'll be going to," Matt continued.  
  
"Kari and I had better leave too," Tai said.  
  
"Sorry Izzy but I've gotta go with Kari," T.K. apologised.  
  
"And I've gotta protect Kari from the… well, you know," Davis said.  
  
"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, we'll meet in the pizzeria."  
  
They said their goodbyes and left.  
  
"Who wants cookies?" Izzy's mom said as she entered to find only Izzy.  
  
"Hey, where'd all your friends go?" she said, very confused.  
  
Wow, I managed to find the plot line but the romance side suffered a great deal, I apologise for that. Part 5 will have more, it should be up on Tuesday night. 


	5. Part 5 (Then after that)

*******The next day, Motomiya residence*******  
  
Davis woke up late, but not as late as normal. He got up and got dressed, then he grabbed his D3 and D-terminal from his drawer and went into the digital world.  
  
Once there he found himself in a forested area, but Veemon was nowhere to be seen. Davis decided to walk around the area to find him. He didn't have to look long till he found him sleeping at the base of a tree.  
  
"I don't think that's the best way to guard the digital world."  
  
"huh, wha…" Veemon said jumping to his feet.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Davis," Veemon ran over to him.  
  
"So nothing happened?"  
  
"Nah, just the usual stuff."  
  
"Well how about we go home and get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I'm starved."  
  
"Well then let's go." They then left the digital world. When they arrived back in Davis's room Veemon had dedigivolved to Demiveemon.  
  
"Hey what happened here?"  
  
"I told you I was hungry."  
  
"Well you'd better eat a lot, the digital world is facing a crisis and you can't be stuck in your in-training form."  
  
"Enough talk, bring on the food already."  
  
"Hang on, I'll see if the coast is clear." Davis stuck his head out of the door and took a look around the hall and kitchen. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Alright, let's go." They walked quietly into the kitchen and Davis had a look in the fridge and cupboards.  
  
"We don't have much, oh wait, here's some pancake mix."  
  
"What's a pancake?"  
  
"You'll see." Davis got out a bowl and the necessary ingredients. He put everything in the bowl and mixed it up. He turned to get the pan and turn the stove on and when he turned back Demiveemon was drinking the mixture.  
  
"Mmm, those pancakes are good, but it's more of a liquid than a cake."  
  
"That's because I wasn't finished."  
  
"Oh well, tastes good that way."  
  
"I'm sure it does, only problem is that was for both of us."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay, I'll have cereal."  
  
"Ooh, can I have some too."  
  
"You really are hungry." Davis then got the bowls and the cereal. He made sure Demiveemon didn't start eating all the cereal before the milk was in the bowl. They ate the cereal and Davis cleaned up. Demiveemon grabbed an apple from the table and ate that in a few bites too.  
  
"Davis, what's all that noise," Jun said as she came in. Demiveemon froze on the table.  
  
"I was having breakfast, duh."  
  
"Well, could you do it more quietly, and who were you talking to?"  
  
"No one, you're hearing things Jun."  
  
"Hey, what is that thing, I've seen you with it before?"  
  
"Uh… it's a present for Kari."  
  
"Ooh, Davis has a girl friend."  
  
"No, it's a birthday gift, she's with T.K. now."  
  
"Oh well, I know the feeling, Matt left me for that Mimi, what does she have that I don't other than every shade of pink available. But that doesn't matter anymore, I have Jim Kido."  
  
"Why don't you go drool somewhere else Jun?"  
  
"Hey, I was trying to be nice. Say where'd you get that thing, it's kinda cute."  
  
"Uh, they don't sell them anymore."  
  
"Ahh, well I'm going to shower." Jun left and entered the bathroom. Demiveemon digivolved to Veemon.  
  
"Finally, I thought she'd never leave, I couldn't have held that in for much longer. Does she ever shut up."  
  
"No, I've caught her holding entire conversations with herself."  
  
"She's definitely a nutcase."  
  
"Davis I forgot to tell you.." Jun shouted, approaching the kitchen  
  
"Hide Veemon," Davis urged and pushed him into a cupboard.  
  
"What now Jun?" Davis asked angrily.  
  
"Hey, where'd that toy go?"  
  
"I put it away. What did you want?"  
  
"Mom wants you to clean your room."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it, just leave me alone."  
  
"Jeez, calm down, I'll go." She left the room and returned to the bathroom. Davis let Veemon out of the cupboard.  
  
"We'd better get going." They then left for the pizzeria.  
  
*******Kamiya residence (Earlier that morning)*******  
  
"Tai, wake up!" Kari shouted from outside Tai's room, she was also banging on the door.  
  
"What!" Tai shouted back.  
  
"We have to get up and check on the impending crisis for the digital world, you know, how there might not be one soon."  
  
"Ahh that, it can wait," Tai said as a joke.  
  
"Tai, how can you joke about that."  
  
Tai opened the door then continued, "You did start it."  
  
"Well, let's just get going."  
  
"Okay, get your stuff."  
  
"You forget that I have my stuff, you don't."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And Tai,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put some shorts on." Tai sweatdropped, then he returned to his room and got ready. They left for the digital world. They arrived on file island and decided that they should meet back in a half hour. Tai found Agumon by the beach.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Tai, you're here."  
  
"Of course, so what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, business as usual."  
  
"Good, so what were you doing?"  
  
"I was just remembering the first time I digivolved, it was weird, but I liked it."  
  
"Yeah, you really got me out of a jam that time."  
  
"It was weird, a sudden surge of power, it's hard to describe (A/N sure is)."  
  
"You know, I don't think I've ever thanked you for protecting me for all that time. Well, thanks buddy." Agumon smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's what I'm meant to do." It was now Tai's turn to smile.  
  
"We'd better get going, Kari will be waiting. They returned to where Tai had arrived. Kari was waiting as Tai said she would be. They decided to walk and talk so they wouldn't be late. They returned to the real world.  
  
Almost immediately after they arrived the doorbell rang. Tai went to answer to find it was T.K.  
  
"Hey T.K., what's up?" Tai greeted.  
  
"Nothing, I just came over to see Kari."  
  
"I should have guessed, come on in." they walked into the lounge and Tai went to get Kari from her room.  
  
"Hey Kari, T.K.'s here."  
  
"Okay I'm coming." Tai returned to the lounge and sat with T.K.  
  
"So how did things go in Patamon's sector."  
  
"He said there were no problems."  
  
"Well this is good, there were no problems in either Agumon's or Gatomon's sectors."  
  
"Good, I was kinda worried."  
  
"Well we could get going if Kari would HURRY UP," Tai said raising his voice at the end.  
  
"I'm coming," she yelled back. A few moments later she entered the room.  
  
"Hey T.K.," she said and walked over to him.  
  
He stood up, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, shortly followed by, "hey Kari."  
  
"I think I'll have to return that greeting," she said kissing him.  
  
"If you two are finished saying hello, I suggest we get going."  
  
"Yeah, we probably should," T.K. said. They got up and left for the pizzeria. As they got out of the door the saw the elevator was still not working.  
  
"Why don't they fix those, it can't be that hard can it?" Tai said disgruntled.  
  
"It's kind of odd, the elevators in my building aren't working either."  
  
"I don't suppose you've had any power problems, lights flashing by themselves and the like?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, sounds like you have a ghost," T.K. replied.  
  
"That's what I said," Tai said under his breath.  
  
"Don't start that again," Kari said.  
  
"No point in complaining, it's out of our control, I guess we'll just have to take the stairs as usual." They proceeded down the 8 stories worth of stairs and exited the building. As with yesterday the streets were deserted, the storm was also getting worse.  
  
*******The pizzeria(A/N no more stalling)*******  
  
Tai, T.K. and Kari met Davis at the door. Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Joe were already waiting. they joined the group.  
  
"Anything to report?" Izzy asked  
  
"No sir," Tai replied saluting as a joke.  
  
"Very funny. Seriously though, did anything happen?"  
  
"No, nothing out of the ordinary. How about you?"  
  
"Nothing yet, but Sora hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"She's late, it's not like her."  
  
"Why, you worried?" Matt joked.  
  
"Shut up Matt," Tai retorted, "So what do we do?"  
  
"Well maybe we should wait a while and see if she arrives," Mimi suggested.  
  
"I think that would be best, we can't jump to conclusions at a time like this," Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, you guys stay here, I'm gonna go over to her house to see what's holding her up."  
  
"Alright, email us when you get there," Izzy said as Tai was leaving.  
  
"I thought we weren't supposed to be doing anything irrational," Matt protested.  
  
"Did you want to try and stop him?" T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, you know how he is when he gets like this," Kari added.  
  
"I suppose," Matt responded.  
  
Tai had gotten out the door and out of sight, he began to jog, Agumon just managing to keep up. As he went he was getting progressively faster and soon he was sprinting down the path, he'd picked Agumon up so they could go faster. He burst into Sora's building and lost no pace on the stairs. He arrived at the door to find it was locked.  
  
"Crap," he muttered. He knocked for a while and called but there was no answer. Eventually her neighbour came out, Agumon dived behind a plant just making it, "Do you need to get in young man?" the elderly woman said.  
  
"Yes, she has my, uh… wallet, I left it here yesterday," Tai replied, stumbling for an excuse to get in.  
  
"Oh, well I have a key, I'll let you in."  
  
"Thankyou very much." She opened the door and Tai thanked her again.  
  
"The door has a deadbolt, just close it on your way out."  
  
Tai walked in and looked around. Sora wasn't in the kitchen lounge or her bedroom. He approached the bathroom and knocked, there was no reply. He checked her computer, it was on, he knew where she was. Tai mailed Izzy and told her that Sora was not there and that he was going in after her, then he entered the digital world.  
  
*******Back with the others*******  
  
"What does it say," Matt asked impatiently.  
  
"He said that Sora's not there so he's going in after her," Izzy replied, I'm going to tell him to wait. Izzy sent the mail and told Tai to meet them at the park and they would use his lap top to go after her.  
  
"He's not replying, he's gone in without us," Izzy said.  
  
"Well, we've gotta help him," Kari said.  
  
"We can't just go in from here, people would see," Izzy stated.  
  
"Yeah, what would people say if they saw a whole bunch of kids just disappear," Joe said jokingly.  
  
"I suggest we go to someone's house, or somewhere where no one can see or take my lap top."  
  
"Okay, let's go to my place, it's closest and there's no one there," Matt suggested.  
  
"Great, let's go," T.K. said. They ran over to Matt's apartment and went in after Tai and Sora.  
  
*******Back with Tai*******  
  
Tai arrived in Sora's sector. It was a field area that stretched for miles, but Tai couldn't see Sora any where. He walked around for a bit till he was very lost.  
  
"Hey Agumon, do you know this region?"  
  
"I've been here once or twice."  
  
"Do you know where she could be?"  
  
"There's a few caves in the area, they're just down the hill over there. Come on, I'll show you." Agumon led Tai down a long hill and at the base was a bunch of bushes and shrubs. He walked over to one of the bushes and pushed it aside to reveal an entrance to the cave.  
  
"Here's the entrance." They entered the cave and Tai took out a pen sized flashlight. They began looking for Sora. After a while they came to a choice of two caves.  
  
"We'll have to split up," Tai said.  
  
"You choose," Agumon replied.  
  
"Sure leave it to me to choose." Tai thought shortly, "Alright, you go left, I'll go right." They took their respective paths, Tai walked for a while and eventually came across Sora.  
  
"Sora!" Tai said and ran over to her. She was lying on the floor, Biyomon was with her.  
  
"Tai! You came, I was really beginning to worry that no one would come for me.  
  
"Of course we would, or I would." Sora was speechless.  
  
"So what happened here Sora?"  
  
"I was attacked. I came in as planned and met Biyomon. We were on our way back to the exit when something attacked us from behind. We ran and ran, then Biyomon told me about this cave so we decided to come here, but on the way I fell and I think I've sprained my wrist."  
  
"Sora, why did you run, you make it sound like you were helpless when Biyomon was there with you."  
  
"I know it's not possible and I'm not sure if I'm delusional…"  
  
"What is it Sora?"  
  
"Devimon, Tai it was Devimon. I was so scared, last time Angemon had to use up all his energy to defeat him."  
  
"Sora, you forget he's only a champion and Biyomon could reach ultimate."  
  
"I know, but I panicked."  
  
"Well, I'll go get Agumon and we'll get outta here."  
  
"Okay." Tai left to get Agumon. He found him in a small cave, trying to fit through a small hole.  
  
"Agumon, it's okay, I found Sora."  
  
"Really, where?"  
  
"Not far from where we split up actually."  
  
"Oh, nice of you to tell me."  
  
"Sorry, but we gotta go."  
  
"Okay, you lead the way." They returned to where Sora was, she had stood up and was waiting for Tai.  
  
"Alright, let's go," she said when he arrived.  
  
"You sure you're up to it?"  
  
"I'll be fine, but maybe we should tell the others to meet us."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it now." Tai emailed Izzy and told them to meet them at the nearest exit. From then they walked to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"I'll check to see if the coast is clear," Tai said sticking his head out of the cave. There was nothing in sight. In fact, there was nothing, no movement whatsoever.  
  
"Is it clear?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's all quiet, too quiet if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh well, let's go while we can." They exited the cave and began walking to the exit. They had walked up the hill and could now see the others way off in the distance. Out of no where Devimon came from behind and knocked Sora, Tai, Biyomon and Agumon flying. Sora was lying far from the others and dangerously close to Devimon and she wasn't moving. The others were running over but were still a large distance away. Tai was a little stunned but managed to stand. "We're not afraid of you, we defeated you once and we can do it again."  
  
"You are technically incorrect boy. Yes, you defeated Devimon, but I am not he. I am Helios."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can defeat you too."  
  
"I doubt that, you see, I am not of this world, so you could never really get rid of me, just my current form."  
  
"We'll just see about that." Sora was now standing and starting to get some distance.  
  
"Agumon, I think I've had enough of this guy."  
  
"Right, Agumon digivolve to…" but nothing happened.  
  
"What's going on buddy?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's cheating, you see I learnt about that digivolving trick and I didn't like it so I erased it. But now you see, I'm interested to see what happens when something dies, instead of being deleted."  
  
"Sora get outta there," Tai shouted running over to her. He had to sprint and Helios was closing in on her with his arm. Tai dived and knocked Sora out of the way but took the full blow himself. He fell to the ground and did not move.  
  
"Not as planned, but seems to have had the same effect ."  
  
"Tai! Sora screamed running over to him, "Don't die Tai, you can't die, you can't." Sora's crest began to glow. "I love you Tai, so you can't die." Her crest was now shining brighter than ever before.  
  
"What is that light, I can't seem to get past it. I must know more, you are not just ordinary children." At that he vanished.  
  
"Sora? I… I…" Tai started, then blacked out.  
  
There you have it, part 5 over. 2 questions remain, how do they defeat Helios, and is Tai going to die (Yeah, I'll kill off one of my favourite characters). Please review!! Part 6 up on Saturday (Hopefully). Thank you to lilac kamiya who has reviewed twice, if you liked this fic read a few of hers, they're even better. 


	6. Part 6 (Still Going)

Matt and the others came running in and stopped.  
  
"Do something Joe, Do something!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Joe said. Joe checked his pulse and his breathing.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Kari asked very worried.  
  
"His pulse and breathing are there but they are dim, and he's bleeding badly. Okay, Matt, take off your shirt." Matt took it off and Joe ripped it into two pieces and began bandaging Tai's head and waist.  
  
"Okay, Matt take his legs, we need to get him to a doctor." They carried him to the exit and travelled back to the real world. They were back at Sora's place as that is where that gate was connected to.  
  
"Right, Sora where is the nearest hospital?" Joe asked.  
  
"It's three blocks down," she replied.  
  
"Okay, we'll carry him its not that far."  
  
"No, my mom left the car today, you can take that," Sora said, still a little panicked.  
  
"Great, let's get our stories straight. Tai was coming over here and he fell down some stairs, not many but he hit his head." They all agreed.  
  
"Hey Izzy, shouldn't you contact daedelous?" T.K. asked, he kinda knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get right on it," he replied.  
  
"I'll drive. Joe you'd better come with me," Matt suggested.  
  
"I'm coming too," Sora said.  
  
"We'll walk after you," Kari said.  
  
"Oh Kari, I completely forgot. You had better go with," Sora said.  
  
"No it's okay Sora, I understand. Besides, it won't take that long to walk."  
  
"Hey Matt, don't you need a shirt?" Davis asked rhetorically.  
  
"Damn, I forgot. Do you have anything I could use Sora?"  
  
"Yeah I think," she replied. She ran out for quickly and returned with a plain white shirt. Matt put it on, it was way too small, but it had to do.  
  
"You guys had better stay here, excepting Agumon of course," Izzy said to the digimon.  
  
"Okay, we understand," Gabumon replied on behalf of the group.  
  
"Come on, you'd better go by bag," Izzy said. Agumon climbed in, then Matt and Joe grabbed Tai. They walked carefully down the stairs and out him in the car and Matt sped off for the hospital. Davis grabbed Agumon and then they began walking.  
  
"You sure you'll be alright Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Kari replied securely, she was faking it.  
  
"We'd better hurry," T.K. said as they began to run. It didn't take them long and they ran inside. It was raining quite hard so they were all drenched. Kari approached the counter, "Excuse me, my brother was brought in a few minutes ago, I'd like to know where he is," she asked.  
  
"Name?" the woman replied.  
  
"Kamiya, Taichi."  
  
"17 year old, head injury."  
  
"Yes that's him."  
  
"Second floor, room 213."  
  
"Great, thankyou very much," Kari walked up to the others, "He's upstairs, follow me." She led them to his room, Matt, Sora and Joe were waiting outside.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kari asked.  
  
"We don't know, the doctor's in there now," Joe replied. Sora looked really worried. Mimi moved over to Matt's side. The door then opened and the doctor came out.  
  
"What wrong with him?" Sora and Kari asked almost in unison.  
  
"Calm down girls, it's not too serious yet. He took a big fall and he's hit his head resulting in some bad cuts and he's unconscious. The cuts are easily stitched but we can't be sure when he'll wake up."  
  
"But he'll be okay when he does?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes, you see he's only unconscious it's kinda like he's sleeping. We do suggest you talk to him. Is that all your questions?"  
  
"Yes, thankyou doctor," Kari said The doctor went back into Tai's room and the  
  
"Maybe we should go get something to eat," T.K. suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that would probably help," Izzy said. They began walking to the restaurant. The sat down in a booth, but nobody could face food, except Agumon of course, but he was the only one who couldn't really have any. They sat and waited for a while.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" Kari shouted in dismay.  
  
"Kari, calm down, we're all worried," T.K. said calmly, and took her hand.  
  
"I know, but I feel like we're doing nothing here when we should be helping him somehow," Kari paused, "I can't think about life without him, he's my brother." The tears began to roll down her cheeks, "He's always been there for me and now he could be gone." She was now crying uncontrollably. T.K. pulled her close and she cried into his chest.  
  
"Kari, it'll be okay, you heard what the doctor said," T.K. said trying to comfort her.  
  
"But what if it's not," she said in between her tears.  
  
"We can't think like that, we have to have faith in the doctors and in him. I tell you what, you go get cleaned up and we'll go talk to the doctor." T.K. continued.  
  
"Okay," she stumbled.  
  
"Come on Kari, let's go to the bathroom," Mimi said as she stood.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Sora added. The three girls went off to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey guys, can I have some food?" Agumon whispered from under the table.  
  
"Um, I guess so," Izzy replied. He went over to the counter and got a chocolate muffin. He took it back to the table and passed it down to Agumon.  
  
"Mmm, chocolate," he said in delight.  
  
"He's so easy to please," Matt said. Kari came out of the bathroom with the others and they went back to the others.  
  
"Come on, let's go," T.K. said to Kari, he took her hand and they went up to the doctor, the others were close behind.  
  
"Excuse me, how's he doing?" Kari asked.  
  
"He's fine, we cleaned him up and he woke up about 15 minutes ago, he's sleeping now. You can go in if you like."  
  
"Thankyou doctor, thankyou so much," Kari said. They filed into the small room.  
  
Tai was sleeping, when they walked in he stirred. They all got in and he turned to face them.  
  
"Anybody get the number of that bus?" he said slowly. Kari laughed and then burst into tears and rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Ah, hey slow down there sis."  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, kinda like a huge evil digimon whacked me right in the back."  
  
"Seriously, how are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I've got one hell of a headache but I'll be fine. Hey Joe, thanks for what you did, the doctor says you did a good job."  
  
"I just did what came to mind," Joe said modestly.  
  
"That was pretty brave, and stupid," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but I did what I had to."  
  
"I almost forgot, we brought a surprise," Davis said putting the bag on the floor. He let Agumon out and he sprang onto Tai.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Tai, you're okay."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what."  
  
"For failing you, I couldn't protect you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, there was nothing you could do. I didn't expect you to take him on in your rookie form."  
  
"I'm really glad your okay," Izzy said.  
  
"You guys talk like I was almost dead."  
  
"Um Tai, you kinda were," Matt said.  
  
"Well you won't get rid of me that easily," Tai replied.  
  
The doctor opened the door and came in.  
  
"How nice, your friends brought you a gift," he said looking at Agumon, "But what's it supposed to be?"  
  
"It's uh… a gag gift," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, we thought it would be fun," Sora continued trying to strengthen Tai's reason.  
  
"Oh, well it's the thought that counts. Anyway, he needs his rest so you will have to end your visit."  
  
"Okay doctor, when will he be able to go home?" Kari asked.  
  
"We'll keep him over night for observation and he can go home tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you, we'll just say goodbye."  
  
The doctor nodded then walked out.  
  
"Well, it's great that you're alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Joe said.  
  
"Yeah, see you then," Izzy continued.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on Kari for you Tai, just in case she needs a shoulder to cry on," Davis said.  
  
"I guess we'd better go too. I'm see ya later," Matt said.  
  
"Bye Tai, hope that headache eases," Mimi said. The five then walked out.  
  
"I'll call mom and tell her what happened, or what happened," Kari said.  
  
"Thanks, tell her not to worry and that I'm fine. And Kari, thanks for caring so much." Kari smiled.  
  
"I know you'd do the same, and you have. I'll come by later tonight and bring you some real dinner."  
  
"Thanks, you'd better bring something for my gift, I'm sure he'll be hungry."  
  
"Okay, see you tonight then."  
  
"We'll leave you two alone, I'll come by with Kari." T.K. said as they walked out.  
  
"So I guess I'll be going too," Sora said.  
  
"Sora wait," Tai said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When I was hit, I heard you, what you said."  
  
"Oh that, well I…"  
  
"No Sora, I feel the same way. I love you too. I have been for ages, I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."  
  
"Oh Tai," Sora ran over to him. They held each other.  
  
"Tai, I haven't thanked you for what you did. You risked your life to save me. Well thank you."  
  
"Sora, I couldn't have left you. Like I said to Matt, I did what I had to."  
  
"Tai, I'm glad that I have a friend like you."  
  
"I'm more than that Sora." She hugged him again. The doctor came in again, "Young lady, you really have to leave now."  
  
"Of course, sorry. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Bye Sora." Tai replied. The doctor escorted her out and Tai was alone, almost.  
  
"A GAG gift, is that the best you could do?" Agumon said a bit insulted.  
  
"SHH! Be quiet, they think you're a toy and you don't talk. And sorry, but you don't really look like something anyone would stuff and sell to be cute and cuddly."  
  
"Well that's okay, you were kinda on the spot."  
  
"It's nice to have you here though."  
  
*******Matt's apartment*******  
  
Matt, Mimi, Gabumon and Palmon walked in and sat in the lounge. They were tired and hungry. Matt's apartment was in its usual state of mess. He had left some dishes on the table in the lounge and a towel in the hall.  
  
"You know when I move in here you'll have to learn to be tidier."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Matt said disinterestedly, "You want some tea?"  
  
"Sure, I'm surprised you're not having coffee."  
  
"Nah, that'll come later." Matt took out two cups and the milk and sugar. As the kettle was boiling there was silence throughout the apartment. The kettle boiled and Matt finished making the tea. He took it through to Mimi in the lounge. He sat down and took a sip.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?"  
  
"What are you talking about, why does something have to be wrong?"  
  
"I can tell you're bothered by something. But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, just know that I'm always here to listen."  
  
"Matt, I'm scared. I'm really scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Of Helios, that he'll destroy the digital world. You saw what he did to Tai, and Agumon and everyone else was powerless against him."  
  
"Mimi, we've faced worse and come up on top."  
  
"Yes but, he's already started to delete information from the digital world."  
  
"Well, we have daedelous on our side and he should know by now how to stop him, so tomorrow we'll go to Tai, contact daedelous and take Helios down, for good."  
  
"I suppose you're right, I'm still worried."  
  
"Well, how about you just put your head on my shoulder, we'll sit here and I'll play my guitar for you."  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
"That's okay, you know I love playing for you," Matt replied as he left the room to get his guitar. He walked back into the room and sat next to Mimi.  
  
"This is a new song I've been writing, it's not finished, but I think you could use the comfort. Matt began playing the song, it was about a guy in love with a girl but he was too shy to say anything and how they got together (A/N Sorry if it's cheesy or crappy and sorry the song isn't included but I'm a fanfic author not a songwriter). Matt played out the last riff and it was silent again. Mimi applauded softly and smiled.  
  
"You know I wrote the song for you."  
  
"So you're the shy guy then."  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"And I'm the girl he wants."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Well, let me know how that works out for him, I think he has a good chance with her."  
  
"Oh really. So he should do something like this," Matt kissed her. their lips locked and he held her tight. They broke off and he whispered in her ear, "Everything is gonna be okay." He moved away from her ear. "Even if it's not, you'll always have me."  
  
"Oh Matt. How are you so sweet all the time."  
  
"I don't know, maybe you bring out the best in me."  
  
I finally found the romance and sorry for my poor knowledge of medical terminology. Sorry it took so long to update, it'll happen weekly from now. Thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to TaioraCrazedGirl for all the compliments. 


	7. Part 7 (And Going)

*******The hospital, that evening*******  
  
Kari and T.K. walked into the hospital and went up the stairs.  
  
"We have to look as inconspicuous as possible, so just act normal," Kari said.  
  
"I'm trying, but hiding this food isn't easy. Did you have to pack so much."  
  
"He's my brother, and Agumon is there."  
  
"True." They walked past the nurse's station and went into Tai's room, he was watching TV as usual.  
  
"Hey guys, good to see you," Tai greeted.  
  
"Hey Tai, you're looking better already.," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, that sleep must have helped," T.K. added.  
  
"Thanks, I feel better too," Tai replied.  
  
"Where's the food?" Agumon asked.  
  
"There's no wasting time when it comes to food with you is there," Kari said. She pulled some bread from her pockets, T.K. had some tupperware containers in his pockets.  
  
"For his majesties dinning, we have some soup and fresh bread; some chicken casserole, sorry it's just leftovers; and for desert some icecream and chocolate sauce."  
  
"How did you get all that food in here?" Tai said shocked.  
  
"It wasn't easy, I had one very hot side, and one really cold one," T.K. said.  
  
"You guys had better eat it now, before it goes cold," Kari said. They didn't need much convincing and began eating. Surprisingly it didn't take long for them to finish it.  
  
"That was really good, and I mean really good, thanks so much." The nurse was on her way with some dinner. They quickly cleared away the containers before she could get in. she walked in and said, "Dinner time, I hope you're hungry."  
  
"Not really, I think I might go to sleep."  
  
"Oh, what a shame. Well I'll leave it here in case you change your mind." She then left.  
  
"I'll eat it if no one else is going to," Agumon said and he reached for the bowl. He took one sip and the look on his face said it all, he spat it back into the bowl.  
  
"I'm feeling kinda tired too, I'll go to sleep with Tai."  
  
"Maybe we should take you home," Kari said.  
  
"I'd actually prefer it if he stayed, to keep me company."  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want."  
  
"We'd better go, visiting hours are almost over," T.K. said.  
  
"Okay, we'll be here at eight tomorrow morning. We'll take you home, then we're going to Izzy's for an update and to plan a strategy against Helios."  
  
"Alright, see you then." T.K. and Kari walked out.  
  
"You can stay at my place if you like," T.K. offered.  
  
"Thanks, I hate being home alone."  
  
*******T.K.'s apartment*******  
  
T.K. and Kari arrived just after Mr Ishida had come home. He was sitting in the lounge sipping a cup of coffee, he looked really stressed. They walked into the apartment and entered the lounge.  
  
"Hey dad," T.K. greeted.  
  
"Hi son," he replied.  
  
"Hello Mr Ishida," Kari said politely.  
  
"Hello Kari, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tai had an accident but he's okay now. That's kinda why I'm here, he's in the hospital and my parents are out of town so I was wondering if I could spend the night here?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind and I'm sure T.K. will enjoy the company."  
  
"Thankyou very much."  
  
"T.K., you'd better find a place for Kari to sleep tonight."  
  
"I will, don't worry," T.K. replied.  
  
"Okay good. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"How about you choose Kari."  
  
"What can you make?"  
  
"Make, me? All I can make is canned soup or two minute noodles and the like."  
  
"In other words, we order out."  
  
"Oh, well how about I cook for you?"  
  
"No we can't have that, you're a guest," Mr Ishida insisted.  
  
"Too late, I've already started," Kari said taking out something from the cupboard. She looked down at what she had in her hand, "Baked beans, well maybe not those but you're not ordering out. Remember, you're doing me the favour."  
  
"Alright, I guess home cooking would make a nice change. I'm gonna go and read in my room, call me if you need me." (A/N that takes care of him)he left the room and entered his bedroom, he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Don't think you're not helping," Kari said to T.K.  
  
"No dear."  
  
"Get me the milk."  
  
"Yes dear." Kari glared at T.K. "Okay, I'm sorry. But what exactly am I helping you make?"  
  
"Macaroni and cheese. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I don't think I've had that in about three years."  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll like this." Kari continued making the food and T.K. went to check on Patamon and Gatomon that were in his room.  
  
"How are you guys?" he asked entering his room.  
  
"Starving, we haven't eaten since you dropped us here on your way to see Tai," Patamon replied.  
  
"Well dinner won't be long, so you don't have long to wait, and it's home made food, Kari's cooking."  
  
"Great, what is it?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It's macaroni and cheese."  
  
"Good choice, she's made it before for me, it's really good."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you a bit later."  
  
"Can't we come out of here yet?" Patamon asked.  
  
"No, dad's home and I don't think he should see you, he might worry."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Well you can explain the situation to him if you want but I don't suggest it."  
  
"Fine, we'll stay."  
  
"Good," T.K. said then he left and shut the door. He returned to the kitchen where Kari was now putting the food in the oven.  
  
"How long is that gonna take to cook?"  
  
"About 20 minutes. We can go do something else now, I don't have to watch it."  
  
"How about some TV?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." They walked into the lounge and sat down, T.K. turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels until he found reruns of Seinfeld.  
  
"I love this episode, Elaine's going nuts because the trains stopped."  
  
"I so hungry. What if the train doesn't start. It's got to start. It's not starting. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" the TV blurred. T.K. was in hysterics but Kari was just sitting there (A/N please don't flame if you don't know what I'm on about, it is actually really funny, I don't do it justice).  
  
"Come on, don't tell me that's not funny." Kari just gave him an odd look. "Okay, I'll turn it off," he said then he turned off the TV.  
  
"I'll go check on dinner." Kari got up and returned to the kitchen. She looked in the oven, the macaroni cheese was golden brown on top and was ready to eat.  
  
"T.K., you can get your dad."  
  
"Okay," he replied and went to get him. He opened the door but he was fast asleep, T.K. shut the door quietly and went to his own room. "You guys can come eat with us, my dad is fast asleep."  
  
"Great, I'm starved," Patamon said flying out to the kitchen. T.K. walked back to the kitchen, Gatomon followed behind.  
  
"Hey," Kari said as Gatomon entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
"Come tell me how much you'll have T.K." he walked over to Kari, she dished him up half a plate.  
  
"That's great," he replied. Kari put some on her plate and some for Mr Ishida.  
  
"You can have the left overs."  
  
"Thanks," they replied gratefully. She took the plates to the table and they sat to eat. The ate the food and decided it was best to get some sleep so they went to bed. T.K. took the couch and Kari took T.K.'s bed.  
  
*******The next morning*******  
  
Kari woke up at 7:30, she rolled over and got out of the bed. She stumbled over to the door and walked into the kitchen to find T.K. making coffee. "Morning." he said.  
  
"Morning," she replied.  
  
"You sound like you could use some coffee."  
  
"That would definitely help."  
  
"One coffee coming up." T.K. got the cups and milk and made the coffee. They sat in the lounge and drank their coffee.  
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
"He left early for work. He said he ate dinner late last night and that he really liked it. He also said that any time you want to come and cook for us is okay with him."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be seeing a lot more of me now," she said, looking at T.K. and smiling.  
  
"We'll see about that,"  
  
"Oh really, and what do you mean by that."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Maybe if you're really nice, I might be persuaded to give you a hint."  
  
"Oh really, well come a little closer and I'll try a little persuasion." They moved closer and they were about to kiss when Kari glanced at the clock and saw It was ten to eight. She jumped to her feet, "I've got to shower, Tai's gonna be waiting."  
  
"But we're busy, I'm sure he'll under stand."  
  
"T.K.," Kari said. She went to the sower and jumped in. T.K. changed clothes and went to wait by the front door. Kari was there in about five minutes and they left for the hospital.  
  
*******The Hospital*******  
  
Kari and T.K. entered the hospital and found Sora at the reception area.  
  
"Hey Sora," Kari yelled across the area.  
  
"Oh, hey guys," she said turning around.  
  
"You thought you'd come and help him home?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yeah, I really wanted to see him," Sora replied.  
  
"Well, let's go," he continued. They walked up the stairs, down the hall and into Tai's room.  
  
"Hey, you're finally here," Tai said as they entered  
  
"Yeah, we lost track of time," T.K. said.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't really bring anything with me," Tai replied.  
  
"No, I suppose not," Kari said.  
  
"What about me?" Agumon asked  
  
"Tai can just carry you," Sora suggested.  
  
"Hey, why do I have to carry him?" Tai protested.  
  
"Because he's your gift," Kari replied.  
  
"Let's get going," T.K. said. Tai picked up Agumon and they went to see the doctor. He checked Tai out of the hospital and they left the building.  
  
*******Kamiya Residence*******  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll check the email in case Izzy's left a message."  
  
"Good idea," Tai replied. They went their separate ways, T.K. followed Kari and Sora went with Tai. They walked into his bedroom.  
  
"You know you can't go with me," Tai joked.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"I was only kidding," Tai said getting a shirt and some pants from his cupboard.  
  
"I really want to spend some time with you," Tai continued.  
  
"I know, so do I."  
  
"That's why when we've cleaned up all this mess I'm gonna take you out somewhere."  
  
"I'd like that." Tai nodded, "I'd better go for that shower or we'll never get out of here," Tai said then walked through the door.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sora said, Tai turned around and Sora threw a pair of clean underwear to him.  
  
"Of course, I was just coming back for those."  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
"You know me to well," Tai said as he entered the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. Sora left his room and joined T.K. and Kari in the study. "This place is such a mess," Sora said as she walked in."  
  
"Yeah, my dad likes his mess," Kari replied.  
  
"Was there any mail from Izzy?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said to come as soon as possible and that he has some important news."  
  
"Trust Izzy to leave out the important bits,"  
  
"Yeah, he must have been in a hurry."  
  
"What time do we have to be at his place?" Sora asked.  
  
"He said eleven, but the sooner the better," Kari replied.  
  
"Well I don't know about sooner, it's already ten," T.K. said.  
  
"We should make it," Kari said optimistically, "Tai doesn't usually take long in the shower."  
  
"Tai doesn't usually shower," T.K. joked.  
  
"And I'm sure you're Mr personal hygiene," Tai said sarcastically as he entered the room.  
  
"Tai, mom mailed and said they cut their trip short and will be home tonight, and she's sorry for not being able to come to the hospital."  
  
"Great, what's the bet she'll make dinner," Tai said depressingly.  
  
"What, I'd love to be able to have home made cooking all the time," T.K. said.  
  
"You haven't tasted my mom's recipes," Tai continued.  
  
"They can't be that bad," T.K. said.  
  
"Alright, you come over for dinner tonight and you'll see," Tai said.  
  
"You're on," T.K. replied.  
  
"If you two are finished, we should probably leave," Kari said.  
  
"Right, I'll get Agumon and we'll go by and get Gatomon, Patamon and Biyomon on the way," Tai said.  
  
"It's not exactly on the way," T.K. said.  
  
"True. How about I go with Sora and you two go back to T.K.'s," Tai suggested. They agreed on the plan and left for their respective destinations.  
  
*******Izumi Residence*******  
  
Tai and Sora were the last to arrive because they had the furthest to go.  
  
"Good, we're all here," he started, "It's good to see you're okay."  
  
"Yeah, you really bounced back," Matt said.  
  
"Thanks, but I really just want to finish this guy," Tai replied.  
  
"Okay, I contacted Daedelous yesterday to tell him what had happened and he said he didn't have anything yet but that he would intensify his search. Early this morning he contacted me and said that he had a plan and that we should meet him at the oasis for a briefing."  
  
"And you couldn't have told us this in the email because..." Davis said annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it was five in the morning you know," Izzy responded.  
  
"I suggest we don't waste any more time and go meet him," Tai suggested eagerly.  
  
They then travelled into the digital world.  
  
Sorry if this part was a little boring but I was having a hard time concentrating. Thanks for all your kind reviews, part 8 up next week same time and I promise there'll be more romance. 


	8. Part 8 (Not much more)

*******The Oasis*******  
  
They arrived and found everything looked normal. "Agumon, why don't you guys go see if anything has happened," Tai suggested.  
  
"Okay, we won't go far," Agumon said. He got the other digimon and they began their investigation. Daedelous then appeared from nowhere as he usually did.  
  
"Have you found anything?" Tai asked anxiously.  
  
"I believe I have, please sit," he replied. They moved closer and sat down.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Izzy asked, just an anxious as Tai. Mimi grasped Matt's hand, T.K. and Kari were sitting close to one another and Sora had move next to Tai.  
  
"Late last night I came across his files and planted a tracer in one of them. As long as he doesn't find it himself I should be able to delete him."  
  
"That's great, so why are we here?" Davis asked, a little confused (A/N as usual).  
  
"It's not that simple, he's very quick to relocate himself and repair the damage I cause."  
  
"So what do we do?" Mimi asked desperately.  
  
"If you'll let me finish. I need a distraction, you just have to keep him occupied."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that, we're defenceless," Matt pointed out.  
  
"If you hadn't interrupted me you'd know by now wouldn't you?" Daedelous snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Matt replied sheepishly.  
  
"I have this problem all the time, you spend ages coming up with a plan, you get them all together and it's talk, talk, talk, they never..." Izzy started.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Daedelous shouted. They were all silent.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised, "You don't have to attack, all you have to do is keep him moving, keep him focussed on you and not himself. Izzy, do you still have that digital barrier Genai gave you?"  
  
"Sure, that thing saved my life, I wasn't about to delete it," he replied.  
  
"Excellent, I'll modify that to work here, set one up and if you get into trouble run into it so he can't find you, but then he will probably notice what is happening."  
  
"Great, but how do we find him?" Joe asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that your presence will draw him out, once he's out I'll start to delete him."  
  
"How long is that going to take?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Great, let's devise a plan," Tai suggested.  
  
"If you have no more questions then I will be going, I have to modify that barrier for you."  
  
"No, I think we can handle it from here, contact us when you're ready." Daedelous then disappeared.  
  
"So what's the plan Tai?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know, we still have to devise it," he replied.  
  
"We don't have many options here, we can't fight him," Sora said.  
  
"I know that but we have to do something," Kari said.  
  
"I think I have a plan, but I don't know if it's gonna work," Izzy said.  
  
"Well, spit it out, enough with the suspense," Davis urged.  
  
"Yeah, and we promise we won't `talk, talk, talk,'" Matt joked, Izzy blushed, then he continued.  
  
"I think we can play a large scale game of cat and mouse with him. I'm gonna try to set up many digital barriers and we can appear and disappear from his field of view, hopefully that way he won't be able to catch us and he'll be too confused to do anything."  
  
"That's a pretty good plan," Joe commented.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know the limitations on the barrier program," Izzy replied.  
  
"Well, it's all we've got," Tai said. The digimon came back to the oasis and went over to the group.  
  
"Got what?" Agumon asked.  
  
"We think we have a workable plan, I'll explain later," Tai said.  
  
"Why don't we rest up, I've brought food," Joe suggested.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Tai agreed. Joe pulled out some sandwiches and they began eating.  
  
*******Later (about an hour)*******  
  
The group had formalised their plan, it revolved around Helios finding them, not the reverse. They would have to pick an area and begin quickly setting up barriers. Then once he had arrived they would begin distracting him and running in and out of the barriers. This would hopefully confuse him somewhat and give daedelous enough time to delete him. All was quiet and the Group was sitting in their usual couplings. Their relevant digimon were with them, but all except Gomamon, Tentomon, Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon, who were asleep.  
  
Matt was sitting with his legs out straight, Mimi had her head on his lap. He was playing with her hair as she was daydreaming.  
  
"You look lost in your thoughts," Matt said, "Anything I can help with?"  
  
"No," she replied, "I was just thinking about things in general. It's strange, everything is so calm, and this is nice when the world is on the brink of destruction."  
  
"Ironic isn't it."  
  
"Yeah." The silence resumed.  
  
"I'm scared," she said.  
  
"We'll beat him Mimi, I'll make sure of it. You and I care too much for this world for him to take it away. You don't have to fight if you don't want to."  
  
"I know, but I'm going to help, as you said, I care too much."  
  
"That a girl." They smiled then she returned to her daydreaming.  
  
Tai and Sora were sitting next to each other holding hands. They were reminiscing about the past.  
  
"Remember that hair pin I gave you," Tai started.  
  
"Yeah, I still have that you know," Sora responded.  
  
"Why did you hate it so much?"  
  
"I didn't, I was just giving you a hard time. But then you insulted my hat."  
  
"It is true, but your hair is nice."  
  
"Stop trying to apologise. Besides, your letter did that very well."  
  
"I wasn't going to send that, but Kari did. Then it didn't go and I was killing myself, but I'm glad you got it."  
  
"So am I." They moved in for a kiss, but Sora pulled back.  
  
"We can't do this now, not at a time like this."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad. You can take it as pay back for throwing up in my hat and not telling me before I put it on."  
  
"You can't still be mad at me for that."  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
Izzy and Joe were talking about their relevant studies for the up and coming finals and trying to explain what finals were to Tentomon and Gomamon. Joe was panicking as usual.  
  
"Joe, you don't have any thing to worry about, you're a smart kid," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, but what if I fail, I won't be able to be a doctor, or anything for that matter."  
  
"That's not gonna happen, I'll help you if you need me to. Which you don't."  
  
"Let me get this straight, your losing it over a test?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"It's not just a test. They base what you can study at university on the overall marks from your finals," Izzy replied.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like the end of the world, you don't have to go to university. Say, where is this universe city." Gomamon responded a little confused. Joe and Izzy sighed.  
  
"That's it, the end of the world. If we let Helios win I won't have to take the finals." Joe said, sounding a little on the crazy side.  
  
"Joe!!" Izzy shouted, he snapped out of it.  
  
"Sorry, I was only kidding?"  
  
"So, where is the `universe city'" Gomamon asked.  
  
"It's not a real city, it's a place you go to learn how to do a specific career," Joe replied.  
  
"Oh," Gomamon said confidently. Joe and Izzy smiled, they thought he had finally got it.  
  
"What's a career?" Joe and Izzy groaned.  
  
"A job, something you do for money. Like being a doctor."  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it." He didn't have it, but he was more confused, but he decided to give up.  
  
"Humans sure are weird, they worry about the silliest things," Gomamon whispered to Tentomon.  
  
"They sure are," he replied.  
  
T.K., Kari and Davis were sitting in a group talking. Patamon had his usual perch on T.K.'s hat, Veemon was beside Davis and Gatomon was on Kari's lap. Davis was doing most of the talking while Kari and T.K. were listening. He was rambling on about how he was going to win the soccer tournament for his team that season.  
  
"Okay Davis, enough about soccer," T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, I think we know everything there is to know about you and soccer," Patamon agreed.  
  
"Sorry, I was rambling again," he replied.  
  
"It's okay, we don't have much else to talk about," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose not," T.K. said.  
  
"Maybe we should do something to pass the time," Kari suggested.  
  
"I know, a game of soccer," Davis said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Veemon said in agreement. T.K. and Kari gave them a look.  
  
"Sorry, bad idea. But what do you guys want to do?" he said defensively.  
  
"Good point, but we don't even have a ball," T.K. said.  
  
"I have one for just this type of emergency," Davis said putting his bag down and pulled out a soccer ball. Just as he had it out, daedelous appeared.  
  
The group gathered around him, they eagerly awaited his instructions.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, how about you?" Tai replied.  
  
"I am prepared. We should put your plan into action."  
  
"Okay, how will you know when to act?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I will monitor his movements and strike when I think it is safe."  
  
"Okay, we'll get started," Tai said. Daedelous disappeared and the group got moving the desert soon ended and they walked through a series if lush fields. They had walked for half hour and had come to a large plane that bordered on a forest. The wind was blowing slightly and there was silence except for the faint sound of the leaves rustling in the wind and the wind sweeping the grass. They set down and prepared themselves for the task at hand.  
  
"Izzy, you start to set up some barriers, the rest of us should scout the area. If you find any digimon tell them to leave the area immediately, we have no idea when Helios will arrive," Tai said.  
  
"Right," they all agreed.  
  
"Gee Tai, you sound like an actual leader," Davis said admirably.  
  
"Yeah, how long have you been practising," Matt joked.  
  
"Remember what happened the last time I was gone," Tai rebutted.  
  
"Just joking, no need to bring that up," Matt apologised.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little edgy and we've all grown up a lot since then," Tai apologised.  
  
"Uh guys, if you're finished apologising then may I suggest we get on with the scouting," Sora said.  
  
"Right," Tai responded. They separated into their human digimon pair and went in different directions. Tai and Agumon were checking in the plain, they had the easiest job. The grass on the plain was thick but there was nothing underneath it. They returned to Izzy who was typing away at his computer.  
  
"How's it going?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well I'm about to have one set up, but the process is really slow, and they still have to be activated." Izzy replied.  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be an hour, a second. We'll find out when I do it."  
  
"That's not much use. Oh well."  
  
"Did you guys find any thing?"  
  
"No, it was deserted. It's strange to see the digital world like this," Agumon said.  
  
"It sure is," Tentomon agreed.  
  
"It must be really weird for you guys. I know what it's been like when we're here," Tai said. Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi and Palmon then came back to the group.  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Tai asked, Izzy had returned to his computer.  
  
"A few Numamon, but nothing else," Sora replied.  
  
"Good, we need this to have no casualties," Tai said. Davis then came strolling back, Joe wasn't far behind him. They hadn't found anything either.  
  
"Hey Izzy, how much progress have you made?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, they are all set up, but they need to be activated. I'm starting that now."  
  
"Great. Where are they gonna be?" Tai asked.  
  
"One will stretch along the boarder of the forest from there to there," Izzy said pointing to two specific trees. "There's another in the field by that rock, one further in the forest and one just behind us," he continued pointing to the specific locations.  
  
"Good, I suggest you guys go into one of those areas," Tai directed. Mimi, Matt, Gabumon and Palmon took the forest barrier. Joe and Gomamon went to the one in the field. Davis and Veemon went to the barrier in the field. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Tentomon, Agumon and Biyomon would take the one behind them because it was closest and when T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon returned they would join Davis or Joe.  
  
"Are they up yet?" Davis asked impatiently, (A/N As usual, he should take a chill pill.)  
  
"No, we're half way," Izzy replied.  
  
"Tai!" Kari screamed. T.K. and her were charging in from the forest, and Helios wasn't far behind. He had assumed the form of black Wargreymon. Everybody turned around and saw them running in.  
  
"Kari, T.K., follow us," Tai said as he ran toward them, Davis wasn't far behind him. Izzy and Sora had moved into position in the barriers that were still not up. Tai met Kari and T.K. then began running with them. Davis joined them, but they Helios was close behind.  
  
"Izzy, ARE THEY UP YET?" Tai shouted.  
  
"Coming online... NOW," he shouted back. The barriers came online and they disappeared from view. Tai went to Sora's barrier and T.K., Kari and Davis dived into the other. They disappeared from view as well.  
  
"What is going on here?" Helios shouted in Rage.  
  
"Izzy, I think it worked," Tai whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he's fuming," Izzy replied.  
  
"Come out this INSTANT!" Helios shouted, this time louder than before. He began to move around the area, and was dangerously close to T.K., Kari and Davis' barrier. Tai sprang out from his barrier and shouted, "Hey Bucket of bolts, over here." This got Helios' attention.  
  
"Big mistake boy." He began charging over to Tai. Tai ran into the forest and joined Matt and Mimi in their barrier.  
  
"Hey, why'd you have to bring him here?" Mimi joked.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot this was a holiday," Tai retaliated.  
  
"You kids should just admit you can't defeat me and surrender," Helios shouted.  
  
"Ever think he's desperate," Matt joked.  
  
T.K. and Davis then sprang from their barrier and yelled, "Hey, over here Stupid!" Helios liked this less than Tai's insult and was fuming with rage.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!!!" he gathered the energy above his head and was preparing to toss it right their way. They dived back into the barrier just as the ball hit. The attack blasted a huge hole in the ground.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled in horror as the blast engulfed the area where her barrier was. The dust settled and Tai ran out from his barrier to hers. Matt gave a distraction joining Izzy. Tai arrived to find the three unharmed, just a little shaken.  
  
"You're alright," he said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know why, we should have been a goner," she replied.  
  
"The barrier must have block the attack as well," T.K. said.  
  
"Well, let's get on with it," Davis said. The DDs kept up the distractions for a while, until Helios froze in his tracks. They emerged from their barriers and he still stood dead still.  
  
Daedelous then appeared.  
  
"What's the matter Daedelous, having problems deleting me?" Helios said, still not moving.  
  
"Sorry kids, I could only stop his mobility in the digital world, but he'll surely repair it."  
  
"That's right, I'll have it done in just a minute,"  
  
Ooh, what's gonna happen, I know, but you don't. I guess you'll have to wait till next week to find out. Thank you for all the reviews. Next week should be the final part, review if you think I should write a sequal\continuation. 


	9. Part 9 (Almost over)

"Daedelous, what do we do?" Izzy asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know children, will find a way to stop him," he replied.  
  
"There must be something we can do," Sora said.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!"  
  
"BLUE BLASTER!"  
"SUPER SHOCKER!"  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
  
"MARCHING FISHES!"  
  
"VEEHEADBUT!"  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!"  
  
"POISON IVY!"  
  
Their attacks flew threw the air and hit Helios directly. It didn't even scratch him.  
  
"It's the thought that counts guys," Tai said encouragingly.  
  
"Fools, you can't defeat me," Helios said ominously.  
  
"We have to do something, Daedelous, can you fix the digivolving problem?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I should be able to, give me a minute," he replied. Helios laughed emphatically.  
  
"You won't be laughing soon," Matt shouted.  
  
"Oh really, I hope you're friend can hurry because soon you'll all be destroyed," Helios said confidently.  
  
"Guys, get back in the barriers," Tai said. They entered the barriers just as Helios began moving again.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever," he bellowed. Daedelous repapered, "It's done," he said then turned and saw Helios.  
  
"You are strange to me Daedelous, why do you helping them?"  
  
"These children have respect for a world that is not theirs and risk their lives constantly to protect it. I help them because they are truly selfless."  
  
"Fool, then you shall share their fate. TERRA DESTROYER." The attack hit him directly but nothing happened.  
  
"You, you aren't human. You are the other like me."  
  
"I've heard enough, Agumon, it's time you digivolved."  
  
"Right. Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon."  
  
"Gabumon, you know what to do."  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon."  
  
"TERRA FORCE!"  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!"  
  
Helios vanished, then reappeared letting the attacks miss completely (A\N Dragon Ball Z style).  
  
"Fools, you cannot defeat me like that, I can move faster than your digimon and even if you did hit me what do you expect it to do, hurt me. Ha ha ha, you can't defeat me."  
  
"But I think I can," Daedelous said. "Children, I want to thank you for making me feel like I belonged, these have been the best days of my existence. I cannot delete his file as I don't have access, but I know what must be done."  
  
"No, you can't do that, it's impossible," Helios said sounding very afraid.  
  
"I can and I will," at that he disappeared.  
  
"No, this is your fault. Protecting this world will be the end of you, I'll make sure of it, even if I can't be here to watch it," he said, then disappeared.  
  
"Daedelous? Helios?" Tai said doubtfully. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon dedigivolved to their rookie states.  
  
"What happened? Where did the go?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"Izzy, do you know anything about this?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't have a clue," Izzy replied.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think that he would have left voluntarily, so I guess we can go home," Tai said unsurely.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that would be best, I'm a little tired," Matt agreed.  
  
"But what if he's not destroyed, you heard what he said."  
  
"I know, but I don't think that whatever it was he was talking about has happened," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, he was just a sore loser," Davis said.  
  
"I think we could all benefit from a little R+R," Kari suggested. They decided that it was a good idea to leave, as there was nothing they could do. They walked in silence to the exit, no body knew quiet what to say. They exited through the gate and arrived back at Izzy's apartment. It was a warm summer night, Odaiba had returned to heatwave conditions, as Helios was gone. They got back and were again cramped in Izzy's small bedroom. Tired and frustrated they broke off and went straight home. Mimi went to Matt's apartment for the night. Tai took Sora home, then returned to his own. T.K. and Kari went to Kari's apartment. Joe and Davis went home alone (A\N Ahh.) They decided the digimon should go with them because they were all feeling depressed.  
  
*******Kamiya residence*******  
  
T.K. and Kari arrived home first as expected. They found Kari's parents waiting in the lounge. They looked worried.  
  
"Kari," Mrs Kamiya said as she rushed over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hi mom," Kari replied. Mrs Kamiya let go of her.  
  
"Hello honey," Mr Kamiya said, hugging Kari.  
  
"Hi dad," she replied. They let go of each other.  
  
"Kari, where's your brother?" Mrs Kamiya asked worriedly.  
  
"He's fine mom, they let him out of hospital this morning. He was just walking Sora home and should be here any minute," Kari replied. She let out a sigh of relief. It was then they noticed T.K.  
  
"Hello T.K., it's nice to see you," Mrs Kamiya greeted.  
  
"Hi Mrs Kamiya. How are you?" he asked politely.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken," she replied.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai really is fine, he bounced right back onto his feet," T.K. said confidently.  
  
"I'm sure I'll feel better when I see him," Mrs Kamiya replied.  
  
Would you two like something to drink?" Mr Kamiya asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, I'd love some coffee," T.K. replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have one too," Kari added.  
  
"Okay, coming right up," He replied smiling.  
  
"Do you want something to eat with that?" Mrs Kamiya asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," T.K. replied.  
  
"No thanks mom," Kari said.  
  
"I'm going to start on dinner," Mrs Kamiya said.  
  
"That sounds good honey, what's it going to be?" Mr Kamiya asked.  
  
"I got a new recipe book on the way home, I'm going to try tofu meatloaf."  
  
"Great," he relied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great," T.K. added. Kari gave him a confused look.  
  
"We'll be in my room," Kari announced. She and T.K. left the room with Patamon and Gatomon. Mr Kamiya continued with the drinks while Mrs Kamiya got the ingredients from various places.  
  
Tai took the elevator up as it was now working. He pressed the button for the seventh floor. The elevator jerked, then it moaned as it went up the shaft. It reached the seventh floor and stopped with a clang. Tai had been lost in his thoughts and this gave him a shock back to reality. He proceeded out of the door and to his apartment. He slipped his key in the door, not thinking that it would be unlocked and walked in. He went down the short hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"Tai!" Mrs Kamiya said as he walked in.  
  
"HI mom," he said as she ran up to him and hugged him, she squeezed and Tai let out a slight moan.  
  
"Sorry," she apologised.  
  
"Hey son," Mr Kamiya greeted.  
  
"Hey Dad," he replied walking over to him. They hugged and he patted his son on the back.  
  
"How do you feel?" Mrs Kamiya asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine mom, I'm just a little tired.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mr Kamiya asked.  
  
"I was on my way to Sora's place and I slipped and fell down the stairs. Luckily a neighbour came out and saw me. I told her I was looking for Sora and she called her, then she called an ambulance and I was taken to hospital," Tai explained. He did not like having to lie to his parents but he couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't' like to know that he'd had to go back to the digital world, that was a bad experience for them the first time.  
  
"How bad are you injured?" Mrs Kamiya asked.  
  
"Well, I've got six stiches on my head," he started then lifted his hair revealing the bandage, "And I broke a rib," he continued. He put down his bag, then lifted his shirt and showed them the bandages around his ribs. She looked horrified.  
  
"It's not bad mom, the doctor says I'll be fine, I just need some rest," he said.  
  
"Then where were you today?" Mr Kamiya asked.  
  
"I was at Matt's. He, Mimi, Sora and me were just hanging out. Nothing strenuous, I promise."  
  
"Good, but what did you need the bag for?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that, nothing, just force of habit picking it up," he said, clambering for an excuse. "I think I'm gonna go to my room and lay down for a while."  
  
"Here, take these for T.K. and Kari," Mr Kamiya said handing him the two coffees.  
  
"Dinner will be in an hour," Mrs Kamiya said. Tai picked up his bag, (A\N with Agumon in it for all those he aren't keeping up with my presumptions), and took the coffees to Kari and T.K. He knocked don the door and opened it. Kari and T.K. were sitting on her bed and talking to each other. Patamon and Gatomon were on the couch in her room sleeping.  
  
"Hey Tai," Kari greeted.  
  
"Hey," he replied. T.K. got up and took the coffees from him and put them down on the table.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tai asked.  
  
"Stuff," T.K. replied.  
  
"I see..." Tai said cheekily.  
  
"No you don't," Kari said sternly.  
  
"Sorry. Well, I'm going to lie down for a while," Tai announced.  
  
"Alright, see you at dinner," Kari said.  
  
"Remember our little wager," Tai said.  
  
"You really don't like her cooking," T.K. said, sounding unsure.  
  
"She's a great cook, it's what she cooks that's the problem," Tai replied.  
  
"I see," T.K. said. Tai then walked out and shut the door behind him. He walked into his room and set his bag down. Agumon clambered out.  
  
"Still a mess I see," he said.  
  
"When isn't it," Tai said.  
  
"I suppose you have a point."  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Tai and Agumon fell on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
*******Dinner*******  
  
"Tai, Kari, T.K., diners ready," Mrs Kamiya shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"We'll bring you guys some food," Kari said walking out. She went over to Tai's door and knocked.  
  
"Uhh, I'm coming," he said trying to wake up. He slid out of his bed and left Agumon sleeping. He left his room and entered the kitchen, the smell was less than convincing. He looked at T.K., his facial expression confirmed Tai's feeling. They sat down at the table.  
  
"So what are you serving for dinner?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Well it's a new recipe," Mrs Kamiya started excitedly, "It's a tofu meatloaf with a side of crisp onion hash browns and a cheese sauce." T.K.'s face returned to it's worried expression. Tai leant over to T.K. and whispered, "How do you feel now?" T.K. glared at him now sitting up straight. Mrs Kamiya came over to the table with a big dish of food. She dished up the food and they began eating. Tai ate truckloads regardless of the taste, T.K. ate a decent portion considering it was his first time tasting Mrs Kamiya's style of food. Kari and the rest ate their usual amounts. After dinner Tai, T.K. and Kari decided to go to bed, but first they had to get food for Gatomon, Patamon and Agumon. He had joined Patamon and Gatomon after he woke up when they were eating. Tai, T.K., Patamon and Agumon all slept in Tai's room.  
  
*******The next morning*******  
  
Tai woke up to the noise of breakfast. Mr Kamiya was clambering around for his things for work, Mrs Kamiya was eating and T.K. and Kari were in the lounge watching TV. He climbed out of bed and tried to stand. He felt head rush coming on so he sat back down. He looked around and found that Agumon was not in his room. He got up and walked down the hall and into the lounge. T.K. was strewn across one couch and Kari was sitting up on the other. Tai walked into the lounge and approached Kari. She and T.K. turned to face him,  
  
"Hey," they greeted.  
  
"Hey guys," he replied. He leant down to Kari, "Do you know the whereabouts of our `guests'?" Tai whispered.  
  
"Uh, Gatomon was in my room, weren't the other two in your room?" Kari replied.  
  
"Yes, but they aren't now," Tai replied as calmly as he could.  
  
"Morning Son," Mr Kamiya said from the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey," Mrs Kamiya greeted coming in from the study.  
  
"Are you guys going to work?" Tai said looking over to them.  
  
"Yeah, they're letting us go in to the regional office here for a few days because of your injuries," she replied.  
  
"That was kind of them," Tai replied.  
  
"Yeah, but we'd better get going. Kari, you can go out today but be sure to be home by five, we need to talk tonight. Tai, make sure she's here. And feel better son," she said walking out the door.  
  
"Bye guys, have fun," Mr Kamiya said smiling as he left.  
  
"What's she talking about?" Kari said confused. Tai and T.K. looked at each other, "It's a surprise, nothing bad," Tai said.  
  
"Ah, tell me," Kari begged.  
  
"No, we promised we wouldn't," T.K. replied.  
  
"You're in on this too," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, not for long though."  
  
"This isn't fair, I wanna know. Tell me!" Kari pleaded.  
  
"Nope, we can't," Tai said obnoxiously.  
  
"Grrr, you're enjoying this," Kari said then threw a cushion at him.  
  
"Can I briefly interrupt this family talk and remind you we still don't know where any of our digimon are," T.K. said.  
  
"Oh right, maybe we should look for them," Tai suggested. They got up and walked down the hall. They first went into Kari's room and looked around in there. They didn't find them and decided to check in Tai's room. They rifled through the myriad of clothes and assorted other junk but could not see any trace of them.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they're not here," T.K. said picking up a sweaty sock.  
  
"Yeah," Kari agreed.  
  
"Maybe they went into the bathroom," Tai said.  
  
"Why would they do that, I don't think they know what taking a shower is," T.K. said.  
  
"True. I hope they didn't decide to try and learn," Tai replied. Their faces changed to worried expressions at the thought and they rushed to the bathroom and thankfully they weren't there.  
  
"You guys check mom's room, I'll take the study," Tai suggested. He went down the hall and entered the messy room. He looked around the room, all was quiet. Out of nowhere there was a small rustle of paper.  
  
"Come on out guys," Tai announced to the empty room. Patamon flew out from behind a book on top of the bookshelf, Gatomon came out from the cupboard, and Agumon walked out from under a pile of papers.  
  
"Kari, T.K., they're in here," Tai yelled at the top of his voice. Kari and T.K. entered the room.  
  
"Yeha, it's okay you don't have to yell," Kari said.  
  
"So what are you guys doing in here?" Tai asked in a superior tone.  
  
"Well, I was feeling a bit hungry when I woke up so I decided I needed something to eat," Agumon started.  
  
"Yeah, so he came into Kari's room and asked us if we wanted something, and we did," Patamon continued.  
  
"So we want into the kitchen and started making a snack..." Gatomon continued.  
  
"But your mom came in," Agumon interrupted.  
  
"Hey!" Gatomon protested.  
  
"What?" Agumon asked.  
  
"You interrupted me."  
  
"Well I was telling the story in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to interrupt."  
  
"What ever, so your mom came in and we had to hide so we dived into the study."  
  
"But then your dad came in," Gatomon interrupted.  
  
"Hey!" Agumon said.  
  
"Rude isn't it," Gatomon bragged.  
  
"Alright, enough arguing. Patamon, why don't you carry on with the story," Tai said.  
  
"So then we thought we were safe but your dad came in and we had to hide so that's why we were here," Patamon finished the story.  
  
"Well that'll teach you a lesson," T.K. said.  
  
"How about we get some breakfast?" Kari suggested.  
  
*******Matt's apartment*******  
  
Matt was the first to wake for a change. He and Mimi had been very tired the night before and had eaten and gone straight to bed. Palmon and Gabumon were sleeping in the lounge on the couch. Matt's room was actually quite large, but he didn't have much in it. There was a spare room across the hall that was currently used for storage. His bathroom was big as well. He battled to open his eyes and when he did he found it was late morning, the sun was beaming through the window. He then turned and found Mimi next to him. She was sleeping tranquilly and didn't stir. A crash came from the road below, "Hey watch it you moron!" a voice yelled. Mimi moved then woke to find Matt right there beside her. This startled her and Matt placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Mimi, I'm here," he said calmly.  
  
"Matt! What are you doing in my room?" she said surprised.  
  
"Um Mimi, take a look around." She looked around the large bedroom to find it was not pink and was not hers.  
  
"Oh, what's going on?"  
  
"You're in my room, remember, we were tired and decided to hang in here. We lay on the bed and I had some music on but you drifted to sleep in my arms. I turned off the music and let you sleep, I planned to move to the couch but I didn't want to move you too soon as it would wake you. I must have fallen asleep as well."  
  
"Oh, thankyou for being so sweet, you could have gone you know. But this means we slept together."  
  
"I didn't try anything, I promise, I wouldn't do that."  
  
"I know, I wouldn't accuse you of something like that, it's just... nice."  
  
"I won't lie and say I didn't like it, but I'll get another bed in here when you move in."  
  
"I'll have to decorate, that'll be fun."  
  
"I'm sure you'll rise to the challenge." They sat in silence for a while enjoying the calm sounds of summer.  
  
"What's the time?" Mimi asked. Matt looked over to his stereo, the cyan numerals gleamed back at him.  
  
"It's nine thirty."  
  
"Maybe we should get up."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get a start on breakfast," Matt said. They got out of the bed, Mimi went to the bathroom for a shower while Matt went to the kitchen and started on breakfast. He entered the kitchen and looked around, the kitchen was also clean. He looked over into the lounge to see Gabumon and Palmon on the couch sleeping. He got out a pan and set it on the stovetop. He opened the fridge and got out two eggs, he took them to the counter and saw that Gabumon was no longer on the couch.  
  
"Morning Matt, whatcha making?" he greeted.  
  
"Hey. I'm making fried eggs and bacon, you want?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great, I'm starved, you'd better make for Palmon, she'd want some too."  
  
"So that's four eggs and eight bacon pieces. Matt got two additional eggs and placed them with the others on the counter top, then he collected the bacon from his freezer. He place some fat in the pan and turned on the plate. The fat quickly came to temperature and he cracked the eggs and placed them in the pan. While they cooked he put down some toast and defrosted the bacon. The eggs soon finished cooking and he put them in the oven to keep warm.  
  
"That smells good," Gabumon said, who had been standing by him all this time.  
  
"If you're hinting that you want some, you'll have to wait till I'm finished," Matt replied.  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"You're a digimon, I think you guys are supposed to be hungry. Now why don't you wait in the lounge and watch some TV."  
  
"Alright," Gabumon said pitifully, then walked into the lounge. Matt continued with the breakfast, he fried the bacon and cooked some toasting. Mimi walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a short denim skirt and a small top, pink of course.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Toastin'," Matt replied.  
  
"Seriously Matt," Mimi said.  
  
"I'm making breakfast, what's it look like?"  
  
"But what are you making, this is not what I expected," Mimi said, a little puzzled.  
  
"It's fried eggs and bacon," Matt replied taking the eggs from the oven. He placed the toast on the four plates that were on the table and put the eggs on them.  
  
"That looks really good," Mimi said.  
  
"Well, if you want to help out can put the salt an cutlery on the table. It wasn't really anything flash, just a spare set that he took from his father. She took out two knives and two forks, (A\N I don't think digimon can use cutlery). Matt put the bacon on the plates and took it to the table.  
  
"Alright, you can come and eat now guys," Matt called to the digimon. They came to the table and began eating.  
  
After breakfast Matt took a shower and Mimi was kind enough to wash the dishes. They sat in the lounge, and were talking.  
  
"What should we do today?" Mimi said.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we could hang around here, or go to someone else's," Matt suggested.  
  
"Nah, it's such a nice day, we should do something," Mimi said. "I know, let's go to the beach. We are in the middle of a heat wave you know."  
  
"That's a great idea," Gabumon agreed entering the conversation.  
  
"Alright, I'll call everyone and tell them to meet us there.  
  
There you have it, the climactic battle, and an extra 1000 words or so. Well that's it for the story, and there's only gonna be one more chapter to this story. But I am writing a sequel, despite the lack of response. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm desperate here, especially for any plotlines or tittles you have for the sequel. 


	10. Part 10 (it's over, or is it?)

*******Kamiya residence*******  
  
The phone rang, T.K. ran to pick it up, "Hello," he greeted, "Kamiya residence."  
  
"T.K.?" Matt replied unsurely.  
  
"Yeah, hey Matt."  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
"I slept over here, I had to settle a bet with Tai."  
  
"Oh really, what was it?"  
  
"Don't get too excited, there was no money riding on it. Good think too, I lost."  
  
"Well, what was the bet?"  
  
"Tai was always complaining about his mothers cooking so I agreed to try some."  
  
"Oh, poor boy, you should have asked me about that."  
  
"You've tried it before then?"  
  
"Yeah, a while ago, but how can you forget tandoori chicken with a peanut butter topping and potato shakes to wash it down.."  
  
"Gee, I thought I had it bad, all I got was tofu meatloaf and cheese sauce."  
  
"Well, Mimi and I are going to the beach and thought you guys might wanna come, you know take our minds off the digital world and all."  
  
"Good idea, I think the digimon could use it too, they're a bit pent up here."  
  
"Do me a favour, get Tai to call Sora, then meet us there."  
  
"Sure, cya later."  
  
"Bye." T.K. hung up the phone and re-entered the lounge.  
  
"Who was it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Matt, he wanted to know if we felt like going to the beach," T.K. replied.  
  
"Sure, great idea," Tai replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Good, call Sora and invite her, Matt's trying to get the whole group there."  
  
"I'll go some food," Kari said leaving the room, T.K. followed her out, giving Tai some privacy. He nervously picked up the phone and dialled Sora's phone number, it rung four time and a voice appeared at the other end, "Hello," it answered.  
  
"Hi Ms Takenouchi," Tai replied.  
  
"Oh Tai, hello, sorry I didn't recognise you," she said.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"How are you, Sora told me about your accident."  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit bruised, but I feel a lot better."  
  
"That's good, did you want to speak to Sora?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll get her for you," she said putting the phone down on a table. Tai waited a few seconds before Sora answered.  
  
"Hey Tai," she greeted.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, no headache, nothing."  
  
"It's nice to talk to you, I was really bored here."  
  
"I'm glad that I can entertain you. It's kinda why I called, do you want to got to the beach?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to.'  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up. No that I'm driving though, both my parents are here so they have the car."  
  
"I suppose everybody's coming too?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well good, we can finally have our second group meeting."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot about that in all the commotion."  
  
"Hopefully we don't receive any ominous messages this time."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd better go or we'll never get there,"  
  
"I suppose, but hurry."  
  
"Don't worry, I hate being away from you as much as you do from me."  
  
"Well, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye." Tai hung up the phone. He went to his room and put on some swimming trunks and a shirt, then grabbed an old stereo and shoved it in his bag. It was nothing flash, just an old two-speaker stereo with a tape deck and CD player. He turned and looked to the side of his bed and found Agumon was digging around in some dirty clothes for some thing, "Whatcha looking for?" Tai asked.  
  
"A cookie," Agumon replied.  
  
"Why would I have a cookie down there?"  
  
"Because I dropped it there."  
  
"Well hurry, we're going to the beach."  
  
"Great, I love the beach."  
  
"Well find that cookie and meet me in the kitchen." Tai left his room and went into the bathroom and grabbed some sunscreen and a towel then went to the kitchen. T.K. was helping Kari with the snacks, "I'm going to pick up Sora, then we'll go straight there," Tai announced.  
  
"Okay, see you there," Kari said.  
  
"Bye," T.K. said.  
  
"Come on Agumon, we're going," Tai called. Agumon walked over to him and the two left. T.K. and Kari finished up the snacks and packed a large bag. They got some towels for themselves and got changed into some swimming gear. T.K. had to borrow a pair of Tai's trunks even though they were two big for him. The walked into the lounge, "We're going to the beach,"  
  
"That sounds like fun," Patamon said depressed.  
  
"You're coming with," T.K. replied.  
  
"Oh good," he replied. He flew over to T.K. and landed on his hat.  
  
"Alright, I'll come, but don't expect me to swim," Gatomon said walking over to Kari.  
  
"We'll see," Kari said picking her up. T.K. took the bag and they left for the beach.  
  
*******Takenouchi residence*******  
  
Tai approached the door to Sora's apartment, he knocked twice. He had decided that Agumon had better not come to the door so he was waiting around the corner. "I'm coming," a voice bellowed from inside. The door opened and Mrs Takenouchi stood before him.  
  
"Hi," Tai said politely.  
  
"Hello Tai," Mrs Takenouchi greeted.  
  
"Is Sora here?"  
  
"Yes, she's in her room changing."  
  
"Okay, just tell her I'm here."  
  
"You can come in and wait if you want." Tai took the opportunity. He entered and just then Sora came from round the corner. She was wearing a purple top and a pair of small blue shorts.  
  
"Hey," Tai greeted.  
  
"Hi," she replied, they were both smiling.  
  
"Let's go," Tai suggested.  
  
"Okay. Bye mom," Sora said. They walked out of the apartment and out onto the street. It was a warm sunny day, there weren't many people out because it was a Wednesday and everybody was at work. Biyomon flew down to them. "Why did I have to do that, it's really high up there?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, we don't want our parents to worry about us. If they saw you they might think that we were having to save the digital world again and worry about us," Sora explained.  
  
"Isn't that what is happening?"  
  
"Yes, but we really don't want our parents to worry, especially what happened to me."  
  
"So you'll have to bear with it," Sora said.  
  
"I'm glad your parents weren't home, because I can't fly and it's a long way down," Agumon said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, if it was an emergency we could always use my bag."  
  
"Although the fresh air would be lovely," Agumon said in a positive tone.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, maybe I will drop you out the window," Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, it was just a joke."  
  
"Hey Tai, what beach are we going to?" Sora asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Odaiba central beach," Tai replied.  
  
"Good, that's not far," Sora responded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, we should set a date."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Sora, will you go out with me?" Sora looked confused, she looked at Tai.  
  
"Well, what do you say?"  
  
"Um, sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great, let's say tomorrow night at eight, I'll pick you up."  
  
"I'll be waiting." They returned to silence. Tai moved closer to Sora.  
  
"Sorry if I confused you there, I just wanted to officially start our relationship."  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but I thought I'd rather start it with a good memory, rather than a tragic one."  
  
"But I think what you did was really brave, and sweet."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I have no regrets. I just felt we should have a normal start to our relationship with all the weird stuff that has been going on," Tai was sounding really self-conscious.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, I think it's really thoughtful of you. But why now?"  
  
"Because I really wanted do this," Tai said, he smiled and took her hand. Sora looked at him and returned the smile, she squeezed softly.  
  
"But you know the down side this," Sora said.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"I have to let go," she replied.  
  
"Well, we don't have too, but it would make lots of things very, um, interesting," Tai said.  
  
"I know what your thinking Taichi Kamiya and it ain't gonna happen," Sora said sternly. Tai looked over at her sheepishly. "Well not for a while," she said audaciously.  
  
"Mmm, I think I like this side of you."  
  
"Well, maybe you'll see it more when we've been together longer."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Come on, maybe we should walk a bit faster," Tai suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we have kind of slowed down a bit."  
  
"A bit, we're almost at a standstill," Agumon said.  
  
"Well why didn't you say anything?" Tai asked.  
  
"We didn't want to interrupt you guys," Biyomon started.  
  
"Yeah, you seemed kind of into it," Agumon continued.  
  
"Thanks guys," Sora said.  
  
"Hey, we're almost there," Tai pointed out. They continued on to their destination. They walked through the fence and sown onto the sand. About a hundred meters away T.K., Matt, Mimi and Kari were standing around waiting. Kari waved them over, they were setting up the area. Matt had a beach umbrella set up in the ground and there was a big cooler underneath it. Tai, Sora, Biyomon and Agumon walked over to them, they greeted each other.  
  
"I see something's changed with you," Matt said looking at Tai's hand on Sora's.  
  
"Yeah, it sure has," Tai said. Mimi was smiling profusely at Sora, who was smiling back. They let go of each others hands, Tai walked over to T.K. and Sora joined Mimi.  
  
"What did you guys bring?" Tai asked looking at the size of the cooler.  
  
"Well we thought we might need something to eat today so Mimi and I scrounged for food at my place and then went over to T.K.'s., there's all kinds of things in there," Matt explained.  
  
"We had the same thoughts so we packed some snacks," Kari added.  
  
"Gee, it looks like I was the only one unprepared," Tai said.  
  
"You had other things on your mind," T.K. said grinning, Kari hit him softly with the back of her hand.  
  
"We're gonna go for a walk," Mimi said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later," Matt said.  
  
"Don't be too long," Tai added. The two walked off down the beach, they left Biyomon and Palmon behind. They waited till they were a fair distance from the others until they began speaking. Mimi looked at Sora, she was still smiling, "So, that's new," Mimi said.  
  
"I know," Sora replied.  
  
"When did he make his move?"  
  
"Today…"  
  
"Well, come on you can't leave me hanging."  
  
"He um… nah, you don't really want to know," Sora joked.  
  
"You're killing me girl, spill it, what did he say!"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell. It was kind of weird, we were walking here and we weren't saying anything. Then out of nowhere he says we should set a date. I had no idea what he was on about, to be honest I thought it was just another one of his silly jokes, but then he says really innocently, do you want to go out with me?" Mimi was hanging on every word.  
  
"WELL! What did you say?"  
  
"What do you think, the guy I've wanted to go out with since fourth grade asks me out and I refuse?"  
  
"No, but WHAT did you say?"  
  
"I said I'd love to."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Well here's where it gets weird, he said he'd pick me up at seven tonight."  
  
"TOMORROW! We're gonna have to do some serious preparing," Mimi interrupted, "Oh, sorry Sora, carry on," she apologised realising Sora wasn't finished.  
  
"Well, he just returned to the same old Tai he always is. But then he says that he's sorry if he confused me."  
  
"Why? I mean I'm glad he did because I'm really confused, but what was his explanation."  
  
"He said that he wanted to officially start our relationship and that he wanted it to be a good memory rather than a tragic one. I feel kinda bad because I was kind of chasing him in circles with his reasoning. I mean I understood what he meant but I kept asking questions, he was really self conscious."  
  
"Don't worry, but what happened next?"  
  
"Then I asked him why he did it just then. He said that he really wanted to do this, then he took my hand."  
  
"Oh my… Sora, that is SO sweet."  
  
"I know, I didn't expect it at all. I hope I didn't make it hard for him, I mean I must have sounded so put off and scared…"  
  
"Sora stop now. You can't think like that."  
  
"Sorry, I just get the feeling I was making it harder for him."  
  
"You shouldn't, he looked so content, I could see it on his face."  
  
"Now that you mention it, he seemed more relaxed."  
  
"See, even you could sense it."  
  
"I just can't help thinking about what comes next."  
  
"We'll find out tonight, but in the mean time we'd better get back."  
  
*******Back with the group*******  
  
T.K. and Kari were sitting under the umbrella, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon were with them. They were sitting enjoying the pleasant weather. T.K. was sitting with Kari resting her head on his shoulder, they weren't really talking. Matt and Tai were just away from them, Agumon and Gabumon were with them.  
  
"So you finally asked Sora out eh?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, but hoe did you know?" Tai replied.  
  
"You forget how well I know you Tai. You two were holding hands and you would never make a move like that on Sora without asking her out first."  
  
"Yeah, I really care about her."  
  
"I know what you mean, I've never seen you this hung up on a girl before."  
  
"I guess we're suckers for love."  
  
"We sure are."  
  
"It's nice that you two like girls we already know, I have no idea what they would say when they met us, if we were even introduced," Agumon said.  
  
"Of course we would introduce you to them, come on you're our best friends," Tai replied.  
  
"Yeah, it wouldn't be right away, but you would be introduced."  
  
"That's reassuring."  
  
"Let's change the subject, I don't want to talk about other girls," Tai said.  
  
"Well, you can go talk to yours if you want, she's right over there," Matt said pointing to the group. Sora was currently standing next to Kari, Tai walked over to her, Matt followed with the digimon in tail. Tai came from behind Sora and gently took her hand and whispered in her ear, "Hey there, missed you."  
  
"Missed you more," she whispered back. The others were just watching them. They noticed they were being watched and stopped.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's nice to see you finally together," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, we're used to it by now having had Matt and Mimi around us," T.K. added.  
  
"Well we can't help ourselves," Mimi said defensively.  
  
"Give yourselves another few weeks and you'll see what we're talking about," Matt added.  
  
"I wonder where the others are?" Sora said. They looked around and could see no one on either side of them. They looked behind them and saw Davis walking over dune path, Veemon was by his side.  
  
"Hey," he shouted. He joined the group, "Hey," Tai said. He looked at them and noticed Tai was holding Sora's hand.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Tai replied.  
  
"That's cool," he continued. Veemon joined the other digimon who were under the umbrella, which was now very crowded.  
  
"It would be good if we had another one of those," Matt said.  
  
"Well, you're in luck, because I've got one," Joe said from behind them, Izzy was with him. They all greeted each other and broke off into separate discussions. Matt, Tai, Izzy, Sora, Joe and Mimi were talking about finals and T.K. Kari and Davis were talking about school starting the next week. The digimon were with their respective partners regardless of the fact they didn't really have much of a clue what they were talking about.  
  
"This totally bites" Davis," said angrily (A\N ?? would he say that?), "Why do we have to go back to school on Monday?"  
  
"Probably because we don't have finals and finish earlier than they do," T.K. replied.  
  
"If you wanna look at it that way," Davis responded.  
  
"At least we get three months of vacation time after that," Kari said.  
  
"All that free time and nothing to do with it," T.K. commented.  
  
"I know what I'm doing…" Davis started.  
  
"I'll bet he says soccer," T.K. whispered in Kari's ear while he was speaking.  
  
"…Soccer." T.K. and Kari laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Davis asked.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry," T.K. said.  
  
"So what are we gonna do, we're all here now?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know what they want to do, but I'd bet my life you brought a soccer ball so we may as well play that," Kari said.  
  
"I'm up for a game," T.K. said.  
  
"I'll go ask the others," Davis said. He walked over to their group, "Hey, do you guys wanna play a game of soccer?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Matt said.  
  
"Count me in," Mimi added.  
  
"I'll play," Izzy said.  
  
"I could use the exercise," Joe said.  
  
"How about you Tai, going to join us?" Davis asked.  
  
"You know I'd love too, there's quite a few things I could teach you. But I can't, doctors orders and all."  
  
"That's too bad, What about you Sora?"  
  
"No, I can't just leave Tai on his own, besides, I'm a little tired myself."  
  
"Oh well, let's go guys," Davis announced. They all returned to T.K. and Kari.  
  
"What are the teams gonna be?" Izzy asked.  
  
"How about we bring the digimon into this?" Kari asked.  
  
"How about it guys, you wanna join?" Davis asked. They all wanted to play, excepting Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
"Uh Davis, we have a slight problem, the teams are uneven, or somebody will have to play against their digimon," T.K. pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry guys, Gomamon and I will referee the game," Joe said.  
  
"You don't mind?" Davis asked.  
  
"No, but I'll decide the teams. This one is obvious, it'll be old versus new, that makes the teams Davis, T.K., Kari, Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon versus Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Tentomon, Palmon and Gabumon."  
  
"No problems here," Davis said aggressively.  
  
"Nor here," Matt replied with the same aggression.  
  
"Right then, I'll set up the goals using these bags and we'll get started," Joe said, grabbing the bags, he proceeded to set up the goals. Tai and Sora were sitting under the umbrella that was basically on the halfway mark. They kicked off the game and the group ran frantically around the area. Tai was sitting in the shade, while Sora had her top and shorts off and was now in a bikini. She was resting her head on Tai's lap with the rest of her body in the sun.  
  
"You look good in that bikini," Tai said, Sora looked at him, "I'm not being a pervert, it just suits you."  
  
"Thanks," Sora replied.  
  
"You know that you can go play if you want."  
  
"No, I really need to get some sun, besides, I like to be with you."  
  
"I won't say it isn't nice to have the time alone. How about some music?"  
  
"That would be great, but where from?"  
  
"I brought my old compact stereo," Tai said pulling it out of his bag. He set it out in the shade and lifted the aerial. He turned on the radio, Usher's you got it bad was playing.  
  
"That was some good thinking," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah well I figured I might have to sit out on some things so I decided to bring it." They sat and enjoyed the music until the song changed to Nelly furtato, "Ugh, I hate this song, do you mind if I change it?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, I'm not fond of it either."  
  
"I'll put a CD on, do you like the Chemical Brothers?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good." Tai put in the CD and started it, just then the ball came flying towards Tai. In a flash he caught it, "You'll have to do better than that to hit me," Tai said throwing the ball back.  
  
"Sorry!" Mimi shouted. Tai went back to sitting under the umbrella. Sora was sitting up now and was reaching for the cooler.  
  
"Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Sure." Sora passed him a coke and was having a diet soda herself. They looked back to the game and watched as Gabumon intercepted a flying kick for goal, but it unfortunately landed on his horn. The ball burst upon impact, Gabumon looked very ashamed.  
  
"Sorry Davis," he said feeling very guilty.  
  
"That's okay, I have like twelve more at home," Davis replied.  
  
"Well, I guess that's the final whistle," Joe said.  
  
"So who won?" Tai shouted from the sideline. The group moved over to Tai and Sora, "Please wait while I confer with my second referee," Joe joked, he pretended to confer with Gomamon.  
  
"Come on, quit stalling," Davis said (A\N you guessed it) impatiently.  
  
"Upon final tally, we find that the New digidestined have one by a hair with a score of six to five," Joe announced. The old team applauded them.  
  
"Well done, you must have played well," Tai started, "Obviously Davis here has become quite the player, not forgetting T.K. and Kari must have done a fair bit. As for the digimon, they must have learnt from you guys. But don't get too cocky, next time you'll be facing me."  
  
"Alright Tai, down off the podium," Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"How about a swim?" T.K. suggested. They all agreed and decided to venture into the water. Tai joined them because it was low tide and there was no swell. They jumped in the water and dunked each other and played tag for a while. They were in the water for about half an hour until the weather took a turn for the worse. A large cloudbank came in from the east and was threatening to storm.  
  
"We'd better leave, this weather isn't going to hold out," Joe said. They walked back to the umbrella and dried off, then Izzy pulled out his laptop and checked the weather forecast over the internet.  
  
"It doesn't look good guys, that cold front should be here in half an hour," Izzy said.  
  
"We can go to my place, it's closest," Tai suggested. They agreed on that and went straight to Tai's apartment.  
  
*******Tai's building*******  
  
The group darted inside and clambered into the elevator. It was very tight for them to fit but they did. The doors shut and Tai pressed the seven button and the elevator began moving. They reached the seventh floor and fell out of the elevator in much the same fashion as when they arrive back from the digital world. Tai opened the door to his apartment and they filed in, no one was home. As he shut the door thunder crashed and it started to rain severely.  
  
"Looks like we were just in time," Tai said.  
  
"Hey Tai, what's the time?" Kari asked.  
  
"Four," he replied, "Does anybody want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I'm starved," Davis replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Joe agreed.  
  
"Well why don't we have the snacks we packed?" Matt suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea," Kari said. Matt and Mimi took the food out of the cooler and began laying it out on plates on the coffee table. Everyone took plates and they began taking food from the wide selection. The digimon took some as well but they didn't use plates. Tai finished eating first and stood up and went for some glasses, "Who's having what to drink?" he asked. They responded with a myriad of soft drink requests. He got the glasses and poured the drink, "Kari, can you help me here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure," she said standing up, she walked over to him and grabbed four glasses. Tai and Kari began distributing the orders, Matt, Mimi, Davis, Izzy, Tai, Joe were having coke, Mimi's was a diet of course, while Sora was having soda water. Kari decided on plain water.  
  
"And finally for T.K., because we know how much you loved my mothers recipes, here's a onion shake," Tai said outing down the glass.  
  
"Oh you're not serious," T.K. said with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"Don't drink it!" Izzy shouted, showering Joe and Mimi with a little coke from his glass.  
  
"Calm down there Izzy," Tai said.  
  
"Why? The last time I drank that stuff I wrenched out half my stomach and we almost lost the digital world.  
  
"Hey don't worry, it's not the real stuff, it's just milk," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to see if you would drink it, but I guess there's no point now, I'll get you some coke." Tai got up and retrieved the coke. He brought it in and returned to his seat.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna do something?" Davis asked.  
  
"What now?" T.K. whispered to Kari.  
  
"Well, it can't be soccer, so my best guess is video games," she replied.  
  
"Like what," Matt said.  
  
"I dunno, video games," Davis answered.  
  
"Why not," Tai said. He got the console and set it up. They began playing a multitude of mortal combat rounds, but the girls soon tired of that so Tai got out FIFA and set up and eight player game. This was more of a crowd pleaser, especially Davis. They were about to get into the game when the door opened.  
  
"Agumon, you guys have got to hide," Tai whispered desperately but it was too late, Mr and Mrs Kamiya were standing in the lounge looking down at the large group in their house. They looked very confused.  
  
"Agumon isn't it?" Mrs Kamiya said looking at the orange digimon, "And Gatomon?" she continued turning to Kari.  
  
"Yeah that's right," Tai said anxiously awaiting his mother's response.  
  
"Then these must be your digimon, sorry if I don't remember their individual names," she apologised.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Mr Kamiya said.  
  
"Make yourselves at home, you should know you're welcome here. And to the rest of you, it's good to see you, anybody for a drink?" Mrs Kamiya offered.  
  
"No," they all responded quickly, not knowing what terrible concoction she would make.  
  
"You are welcome to stay for dinner if you want," Mr Kamiya said addressing the room. They then left for their bedroom. Once they had left the room everyone breathed a hearty sigh of relief. They decided to finish the game. After it was complete everybody went home except for T.K. and Sora. Mr and Mrs Kamiya re-entered the room.  
  
"I'm going to be going," Sora said.  
  
"You don't have to," Mr Kamiya said.  
  
"I know but my mom will be expecting me."  
  
"I'll walk you home," Tai offered.  
  
"No you won't," Sora said, "You've been out long enough today, you need to rest."  
  
"Alright, but I'll phone you later."  
  
"Deal, I'll be waiting," Sora said, "Thank you for your hospitality," she said to Tai's parents, then she left.  
  
"Kari, we need to talk to you," Mr Kamiya started.  
  
"Yea, certain things have developed and we need to settle some things with you," Mrs Kamiya finished.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked. T.K. walked over to her and took her hand.  
  
"We were told a few days ago bye the company that they need us to fill in for the out of town positions permanently."  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, the company is paying for a rental apartment, but we realised that you and your brother wouldn't want to leave all your friends and change schools and the like so you are going to stay here, and we will come home on weekends," Mr Kamiya explained.  
  
"I suppose that's okay, there's nothing I can really do about it," she said disappointedly.  
  
"Now we realise that isn't really an ideal situation but it will have to do. There is good news though."  
  
"What is it now?" Kari asked.  
  
"A couple of weeks ago we were approached by Mr Ishida, he is concerned about T.K. He said that he doesn't ever really have somebody to look after him. He knows that T.K. really is old enough to look after himself now, but there are still times when you need someone else should be around, so he asked if we wouldn't mind him living here from now on."  
  
"Really! You're no kidding are you?" Kari said excitedly.  
  
"No, they're for real," T.K. said.  
  
"You knew about this, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did, it is me that's moving home here."  
  
"This is so great!" Kari said, "When is he moving in?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Tai answered.  
  
"You knew as well, what is this?"  
  
"We thought it would be a nice surprise for you," Mr Kamiya answered.  
  
"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now," T.K. said. Kari looked at him smiling, she was almost crying, she grabbed him into a hug, he accepted her in his arms. They looked at each other and he kissed her.  
  
Well that's it for this story. Sorry about the late update but I wanted to finish it off and not just end it abruptly. For all those Taiora fans out there saying "HEY! What about the date scene!!!" don't worry, the begging of the next story will have it in there. All suggestions for that story will be greatly appreciated, especially titles (As you can tell, this one had nothing to do with the story.) I would like to thank everybody for their reviews, I can honestly say I got more than I thought I would. Special thanks to Lilac Kamiya who kept me going in the beginning. Expect the new story in about two weeks, til then CYA. 


End file.
